<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teaching Onika by skittlesandcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566221">Teaching Onika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlesandcake/pseuds/skittlesandcake'>skittlesandcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Nicki Minaj (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Beynika, Dom/sub, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlesandcake/pseuds/skittlesandcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I normally write on Wattpad so I'm just adding everything I have on there to here... here goes</p><p>"And you've never had sex before?"<br/>"No miss knowles"<br/>"No oral, anal, or anything else?"<br/>"No miss knowles"<br/>"Any kissing"<br/>"Only once miss knowles" she gulped.<br/>"And you want your first time to be...?"<br/>"With you, miss knowles" she replied looking softly up into her cinnamon brown eyes. Miss knowles looked down at her, her expression unchanged as if she was thinking. She contemplated it for a moment before giving a small nod. Biting her lip she left the room leaving Onika to wonder if she'd accepted her. Onika felt small as she sat in the dimly lit office waiting for a response.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beyoncé Knowles/Nicki Minaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Onika?"<br/>"Yes miss knowles?"<br/>"You're aware it might take a while?"<br/>"Yes miss knowles"<br/>"Ok" she replied, her voice deep as she looked Onika up and down, her eyes eventually landing on her face. "What do you want?" Onika paused taking in a breath before saying what she was going to say.<br/>"Teach me how to fuck you miss knowles" Beyoncé raised an eyebrow subtlety biting the inside of her lip.<br/>"First lesson will be tonight at 9, be outside my upstairs office." She paused waiting for Onikas nod. "Go find Julius, he will get you settled in your room, I'll be back"</p>
<p>Onika was given a room at the back of the house. She was stunned by the grandiosity of it. In the centre was a large queen sized bed covered by a royal purple and gold duvet with a feathered blanket. The bed was spread to perfection and the walls painted a light cream. The trim around the walls was golden and extremely intricate. Onika was intimidated as she looked around the room.<br/>"Do you have any luggage with you ma'am?" She shook her head. "Follow me" he sighed leading through the house and to one of the many cars posted outside.<br/>"Address?"<br/>"Oh um- uh" Onika stuttered before answering the question. They drove in silence for about 10 minutes with Onika shuffling nervously. She didn't know what to make of anything. The house was so huge and everything was happening so fast.<br/>"So you work for Miss Knowles?"<br/>"Mmhm" he replied monotone and unmoving. Onika gazed at him before quickly turning her head away.<br/>"What's she like?" Julius sighed at the question he'd been asked a million times, his jaw bunched as his eyes remained focused on the road.<br/>"She's like miss knowles," he replied with a shrug. "You met her. She's exactly as she seems" Onika played with her lips as she thought about it. Miss Knowles was interesting - different. She came across as cold but Onika wasn't sure how accurate that was. She was just distant maybe. She knew there was more to her, there had to be. She contemplated all the ideas she'd had of how she would be and what she thought of her now. She looked at Julius questioningly before shrugging at this clearly disinterested man.</p>
<p>"You don't smile" she noted.<br/>"I do" he replied, clearly uncaring as Onika looked at him.<br/>"Smile then"<br/>He shook his head knowing she was watching him as he concentrated on the road. He approached a block of flats before nodding at Onika. "Go get your stuff"<br/>"What stuff? How much do I need?" Onika was unsure since the circumstances of her interview had been so strange. Miss Knowles hadn't hired her until now. It had been 2 months since that meeting when Miss Knowles randomly called and told her to drop by. She assumed that earlier "ok" had been an acceptance of her employment but she hadn't any details about it. She had no real idea what was going on. Hopefully she would find out tonight. She gulped as she wondered what would be in store for the night.</p>
<p>"2 weeks. Clothes, entertainment and whatever else helps you sleep at night. No one wants to be woken up because you're having nightmares." He replied, his lips resting softly against each other with his left hand rested on the wheel as he looked out the window. Almost sensing his irritation, Onika bundled out of the car and up to her apartment. She grabbed a suitcase and began to throw things in. She picked up everything nice that she could find, from her lingerie sets to her favourite comfy sweats. Last to go in was her teddy bear, Fonty, who she'd had since she was a child. She also grabbed some snacks, having a feeling she wouldn't be eating for a while. Stuffing it all into the suitcase she swallowed as she wondered what was next. She said bye to her house and walked out, suitcase trailing behind her.</p>
<p>On the drive back, she attempted to make more conversation with Julius as she sat in the car but it was to no avail. He nodded and gave one word responses that led her to think he hated her. But still, Onika was curious. She continued to pester him, making it her goal to make him smile. Julius was unfazed. He'd had many people attempt to get close to him considering the status and aura that surrounded miss knowles. She was truly 'great' in every sense of the word. The car ride back was short and Onika hopped out, ready to make her room more homely. He shrugged it off leading Onika back to her room.</p>
<p>"Dinner is at 7. Be on time." He said closing the door behind him as he left. The wooden oak closed with barely a sound and Onika stared for a moment before sitting down on the bed. This day had began as any normal day with her at work taking care of people's orders and making light conversations. She was doing as well as always and was ready to go on break. During her break her phone rang. She assumed it was one of her friends but was surprised when she saw an unknown number. She thought about not picking up for a moment before deciding it might be important. She answered the phone curiously. For a moment there was no sound. Time stopped when she heard the voice. She gulped at the voice. It was one she'd heard months ago; thick accented and deep. Her breathing halted as she awaited what she had to say. When she was told to come back to the mansion, she didn't know if she could refuse. It wasn't posed as a question but a demand. And she had been desperate to see Miss Knowles again. So desperate that she blew off work and made her way to the mansion. She gulped when she saw the familiar figure standing by the door. Onika felt the piercing eyes beneath the dark red coat watching her as she made her way into the manor which she found she was still in. Onika fumbled with her fingernails as she took in her surroundings. The bedroom was huge with drapes and silk sheets. This was completely different to anything she was used to. The expense was visible to anyone.</p>
<p>The first think Onika did was unpack her suitcase. She put all her un-ironed clothes in drawers and all her ironed clothes and dresses in the wardrobe. She made sure they were neat, so as to not mess up the room. She wanted to keep the immaculate look of the room before she was able to mess it up, as she was sure she would. Though the cleanliness and tidyness of the manor was intimidating enough to have her on eggshells the entire time she was there. She lifted her bear and placed it in the bed on top of the pillows and slightly tucked in. She looked at the perfection with which it stayed and smiled. Then she looked around for a heater. The room was freezing. She knew it was because of the age of the house, central heating was never good in these types of places. Upon not finding a heater, she lay down in the bed and got out her phone.</p>
<p>She sat on her phone for a while calling and texting her friends, talking to them but giving little details. She was still nervous and unsure about the whole thing. How would it work, she wondered. But she insisted on having a positive outlook and focused on how she felt extremely lucky to be chosen. She was usually very confident but it was something about Miss Knowles and her demeanour that made Onika incredibly nervous. She nibbled her lips before returning to her conversations with her friends as she lay in bed wrapped in the warmth of the blankets.</p>
<p>After eating a bunch of the crisps she'd taken from home she realised she was no longer hungry. She shrugged knowing she had to go to dinner either way. Something told her going to dinner was a requirement. Anyways, dinner wasn't something she wanted to pass on, just in case she saw miss Knowles there. She hurriedly put more appropriate dining wear on and made her way downstairs. She'd been given rough instructions on where the dining hall was and she nibbled her lips as she made her way there. There was an innocence about her steps as they meandered through the large and empty rooms, placing foot in front of the other over the burnt oak flooring. Finally she found a room in which she heard voices and she opened the door. The room grew hushed as she walked in. Everyone looked at her, seemingly scrutinising her. She looked around shuffling before smiling at Julius, who gave her a measured nod. Miss Knowles wasn't there. She took the only empty seat nervously as eyes began to drift away from her and conversations restarted. She sat in silence waiting for dinner to be served.</p>
<p>Soon enough a chefs came out carrying plates covered by a cloche. Onika licked her lips smelling the food that highlighted the air. She wasn't hungry but curiosity got the better of her. Her mind drifted to wondering what could possibly be under the tableware that glittered the table. Despite already eating, Onika suddenly wanted to eat more. Her eyes shone as the cloche were removed and she smiled at the food desperate to put some on her plate.</p>
<p>Dinner was odd and she was silent throughout but at least the food was good. After finally being excused, she looked for something to do for the next hour until she had to be outside of miss Knowles' room. The entire situation had her on edge. She settled on reading a book she'd bought with her. It was an average romance story which she loved. She thought it was the most romantic thing ever. But for some reason she was unable to focus. The words on the page seemed to jumble as she was taken back to the reality of her day. She looked around the room again, stunned by the extravagance of it all. Realising she was unable to focus, she put the book down and tried to find something to do for the next half an hour. Unable to find anything she decided to make her way to the office, early, but she hoped Miss Knowles wouldn't mind. She stood outside the office breathing in the air. Nerves enveloped her as she took in the double doors before her. The wood of these doors was lighter than the flooring but was dark nonetheless and blended perfectly with the burnt umber colours mapped throughout the wallpaper. She took in a deep breath before raising her arm to knock. She didn't knock straight away though, nervous of what hid behind the doors. Her knees buckled inside her black evening gown. She shuddered lowering her arm as she gave herself a silent pep talk. She didn't know exactly why Miss Knowles made her so nervous but she did. It wasn't just the image and mystery that surrounded her, she also had an aura that intimidated. Onika gulped before finally pressing her knuckles to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come in" Onika heard the stern voice from behind the door. Placing a hand on the cold doorknob, she twisted. She felt her hands getting sweaty as she pushed the door open. Onika noticed her before anything else. She sat behind a desk wearing a only a plain white shirt, she couldn't see much else but Miss Knowles' attire seemed to convey power. Behind her on the chair was a blazer. Onika wondered how she managed to be warm enough to not need the blazer.</p>
<p>"You're early" Miss Knowles noted, still not looking up from what she was doing. Onika nodded before gulping.<br/>"Yes ma'am I- I'm sorry I- uh I didn't think it would be a problem. I- I can wait if you want" Miss Knowles sighed ignoring the stuttering girl.<br/>"Sit down" she said gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Onika did as told placing her trembling thighs against the soft plush cushions. The room was surprisingly comfortable with its golds and greens scattered about. The main colour in here was brown - as with all the rooms but this one was different. It felt warmed. Onika looked to the desk before her and watched as Miss Knowles signed a sheet of paper and filed it away. Finally, she looked up. She looked at Onika with nothing in her eyes. As if Onika was just there and she had no idea why. Neither of them spoke for a moment - Onika being too scared and Miss Knowles being too deep in thought.</p>
<p>"So... Onika huh?" Miss Knowles finally said looking at the girl.<br/>"Uh huh- ye-Yes ma'am" Miss Knowles narrowed her eyes, a flash of annoyance before speaking again.<br/>"Don't call me ma'am. I may be slightly older and more powerful than you but I'm not that old."<br/>"Sorry miss Knowles. What would you like me to call you?"<br/>"That'll do." She paused, a smirk coming to her lips. "For now.." Onika looked at her questioningly but miss knowles simply ignored her.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Miss knowles asked, genuine curiosity looking into Onikas eyes.<br/>"I'm f- fine. You?" Onika replied turning away from her piercing glance and focusing on the coffee mug in front of her desk.<br/>"How was dinner? Did you eat?"<br/>"Yes miss. It was good, I loved the food" Onika replied excited about the food. "Did you eat?" Again miss knowles ignored her question and looked her up and down. Onika gulped feeling scrutinised but part of her was curious as to Miss Knowles' opinion of her. <br/>"Are you shy Onika?"<br/>"N-no it's j-"<br/>"Stop being shy. You need to be more confident"<br/>"Y-yes Miss Knowles"</p>
<p>"Take off your clothes"</p>
<p>Onika paused for a second unsure she was hearing correctly. She looked at miss knowles who's face was unmoving and realised she was serious. The request caught her off guard. She at least thought they would talk a bit before anything happened. But maybe that's what that was. Onika knew why she was there but hadn't expected to feel this nervous when it happened. She was nervous - Miss Knowles made her nervous. She gulped as she stood up.<br/>She reached around to the back of her zipper attempting to undo it. Miss Knowles watched as she struggled, her fingers shaking against the zips. Onika was so lost in concentration she didn't notice Miss Knowles had left her seat until she felt her warmth behind her. Her breathing hitched as she felt Miss knowles getting closer. Her fingers touched Onikas zip careful not to touch her anywhere else as she pulled it down. Miss Knowles bit her lip where Onika couldn't see as the dress fell loose around Onikas body, opening up to reveal the perfect dip displayed on her back. Onika played with her hands again unsure if Miss Knowles was going to take off the dress for her or if she was expected to do that herself.</p>
<p>"Continue" Miss Knowles said returning to her seat. Onika shuddered at her voice, before pulling her hands away from each other and to the arms of the dress. Shyly she removed each strap looking down at the ground. Beyoncé gazed at the slenderness of her arms and shoulders, her face giving away nothing as Onika pulled the dress down and off. She was left in her underwear which Bey couldn't help but smirk at when she saw. Underneath the dress, Onika had on a pink underwear set. Her body looked perfect, there were no flaws. Onika looked to her, wondering what to do next.</p>
<p>"Turn around."</p>
<p>Onika did as told shuffling as she turned until her ass was directly in front of Beyoncé. Beyoncé said nothing, running her eyes down the back of Onikas body and taking in all of her curves. She licked her lips when she saw Onikas ass again. Onika was even more nervous now, not being able to see Miss Knowles' face made her even more curious about what she was thinking. She wondered if she liked her body. Was it ok? Did she have too many curves or was she too big? What if Miss Knowles didn't like it?</p>
<p>"You can get dressed now"</p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Onika asked full of confusion and embarrassment. Standing naked before her, all she had wanted was for Miss Knowles to touch her. She'd been anticipating it so much so that she felt a wet patch begin to form between her thighs. Miss Knowles had to find her at least a little bit attractive, otherwise why was she there?</p>
<p>"Get dressed, you can go" Onika gulped but said nothing as she turned around to put her clothes back on. She felt frustrated now but what could she do? She hadn't really expected anything to happen. Miss Knowles didn't glance at her once as she pulled on each item of clothing as fast as she could.</p>
<p>"Be back here tomorrow, same time" Onika nodded as she gathered herself and left.</p>
<p>She was left feeling confused as she retreated back to her room. She felt almost like a wounded animal though what was the wound? That Miss Knowles didn't want to fuck her? She lay down thinking of miss knowles and what she knew about her, which really wasn't much. She knew who she was and what she did but apart from that, she knew very little. Her body lay sprawled on the bed as she wondered if she had done something wrong. Her mind spent an uncomfortable amount of time on her wondering what she thought of her and whether she liked her. She became wrapped in this world of Miss Knowles and understanding the mystery behind her...</p>
<p>Miss Knowles sighed as Onika left the office. She knew what she wanted but she could tell it was going to take a while. Just from her stance, her voice, everything about the girl - she needed work. And it was work she wasn't sure would even be worth it. Turning off her computer, she slowly got up and made her way down the hall. She didn't knock as she entered the room she so often spent time in.</p>
<p>"Hey daddy" Lauren said jumping to attention, a grin on her face.<br/>"Hey" Beyoncé replied still straight faced as she looked at her, "You're not sleeping?" She asked walking closer to the bed Lauren now sat up on.<br/>"I wasn't tired" Lauren said nibbling her lip as she looked up at Beyoncé apologetically.<br/>"That's ok" Beyoncé said resting her hand on Lauren's head and stroking through her hair.<br/>"What's wrong daddy?" Lauren asked knowing Beyoncé so well she picked up on the slightest difference in her voice. She knew what Beyoncé would say but asked anyway.<br/>"Nothing honey" Beyoncé replied as she started to take off her clothes. "Give me one of your t shirts" <br/>Lauren got out of bed and made her way over to her chest of drawers to comply with Beyoncé's request. Beyoncé watched as her ass moved, barely covered by the nightgown she wore. She was so beautiful, Beyoncé thought just watching her.<br/>"This one?" Beyoncé gave a nod and Lauren walked back over to her, t shirt in hand. Lauren watched mouth-wateringly as Beyoncé finished undressing and pulling the top on. Beyoncé then climbed into bed with Lauren. She turned of the lights and Lauren melted into her arms feeling the warmth of the two of them together. She smiled wanting to talk to Beyoncé but instead just being satisfied to lay in her arms. Lauren could tell she was stressed and she loved when Beyoncé came to her. She didn't mind that she didn't speak, she was happy to just lay with her. They both drifted to sleep and Lauren woke up alone, again.</p>
<p>Onika made her way again to the room she'd seen for the first time yesterday. She was nervous again but she showed up. Again she was early due to overthinking and being unable to find something else to do. Part of it was boredom, the manor was huge but there wasn't one tv in sight and the WiFi was patchy. She fiddled with her hands before knocking again. This time she didn't do the almost knocking and simply knocked assuredly. Miss Knowles invited her in raising her eyebrow as she waited for her to speak.</p>
<p>"Um. Y- you told me to come here again.." Miss Knowles looked up fleetingly before returning to the papers on her desk and typing something on her computer<br/>"Yep. Same as yesterday"<br/>"You want me to.." she gulped, "you want me to strip?"<br/>"Yep" Miss Knowles nodded, her expression still blank. Onika nibbled her lips again before doing the same as she had the previous day. She was more self conscious now, she wanted Miss Knowles to like her. She wanted her to find her attractive. As she took off her clothes she realised Miss Knowles had barely looked up. She immediately felt annoyed and insecure as she stood partially naked shuffling her feet around. She looked away from the floor and up at Miss Knowles waiting. Miss Knowles hadn't noticed and Onika shuffled around for a bit uncomfortably and cold in this room. Eventually Miss Knowles looked up and dismissed her. Onika gulped again, insecure and shy as she gathered her clothes and put them back on.</p>
<p>What was she doing? What was the point of this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Testing the limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika hadn't been sleeping properly since arriving at the house. It was cold and she felt alone. Every night she tossed and turned until she fell asleep but she always woke up after a few hours of light sleep. Today was no different. It was around 4:30AM and the sun was just beginning to rise leaving a tiny reddened light streaming through the windows. After a few minutes of laying down frustrated she got up and decided to go for a walk around the manor. Onika hadn't explored much, feeling intimidated by the sheer size of the house and the amount of people she knew lived in there. She decided today was the day and put some slippers on. As usual she looked at the different paintings on the walls wondering if they had any sentimental value or just financial value. She passed closed doors which she assumed were just people's rooms and continued walking down the halls.</p>
<p>Upon hearing the door down from her beginning to open she panicked. She didn't expect anyone to be awake, though that was silly considering the amount of people who lived there. Someone was bound to be up. She thought about making herself scarce but there was no point. She knew that was Lauren's room, she'd seen her go in before. Onika braced herself for seeing Lauren, who was beautiful but seemed to dislike her. Onika had noticed the looks Lauren gave her. She wondered what she had done to piss her off so much. But it's not like Lauren was much nicer to others, Onika had heard her talk - she was bitchy.</p>
<p>It surprised her when she saw the older blonde woman walk out. Her breath caught in her chest waiting for her to fully leave the room. They glanced at each other briefly before Miss Knowles continued walking. Miss Knowles looked busy as if she had somewhere to go. Onika wondered where and stared in awe at the woman. She was so enamoured by her, watching her golden locks sway as she walked away. Onika bit her lip breathing in the air that was Miss Knowles' aura. She stood still for a moment just taking it in. She bit her lip. Then Onika realised where Miss Knowles had been. Her eyes went blurry and she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. It was clear what had happened. Onika was confused. She wanted to know when Miss Knowles was going to do the same with her. It had been a week now and Miss knowles kept making Onika do the same thing over and over. Everyday she'd gone to her room for the same thing to happen. She'd strip down to her underwear and then leave. Was that all Miss Knowles wanted from her? What was the point of it? Onika sighed watching as Miss Knowles walked straight passed her in silence.</p>
<p>After being there a week Onika was starting to get used to the place; the people, the rules and more. But still she felt so new and alone. She decided today she would try and talk to someone. Everyday at dinner she overheard conversations, none of which she was involved in. It was strange because she wasn't usually a quiet person. But something about this house brought out the shyness in her. She continued her morning stroll thinking about her plans for the rest of the day which were few.</p>
<p>Once it was time for breakfast she walked downstairs and grabbed some waffles. She wasn't really hungry but she liked the waffles. After eating she decided to go out. She didn't have a destination in mind and it wasn't like anyone was going to stop her. She found her car and went for a drive. She sighed, enjoying the feeling of the car beneath her. She drove aimlessly around the city until her tank got low. She shrugged returning to the dull house where she had nothing to do and no one to talk to. She didn't know how people could live here so permanently. Thankfully she hadn't signed any contracts yet or even got any details on what she was doing so theoretically she could leave at any time. She sat cross legged on her bed watching videos on her phone waiting for dinner time.</p>
<p>She knew what to expect and where she'd be sitting now. She made her way to her seat and sat down with a soft smile on her face. She gulped. It was now or never. She listened to the conversations she overheard looking for a point of interjection. For the past week they had talked around her as if she didn't exist. She hated it, she wasn't a quiet person. And she was sure it must seem odd. The only other person she noticed who rarely spoke was Julius. He just sat there and chewed his food, no one could tell if he was listening or not. Over this week she had got to know everyone's names and some of their eating habits too. She always sat in between Rihanna and Ciara which seemed to be a good arrangement since neither of them seemed to like each other. Julius sat on the other side of Rihanna which was good since Rihanna seemed interested only in talking to Lauren who sat opposite, Julius could be silent and unbothered. And then there were the people on Onikas other side. They spoke a lot and they seemed friendly enough. This was who she was going to attempt to talk to.</p>
<p>"Hey" Onika finally said looking at everyone. She came off a little more enthusiastic than she had intended but it seems fine.<br/>"Hey", "Hi", "sup" and an array of replies came. Onika smiled.<br/>"I'm Onika"<br/>"We know" they echoed.<br/>"Oh" she shyly giggled to herself.<br/>"Yeah we thought you just didn't talk but hey girl what's up" a man she'd come to know as Tae spoke. She ended up chatting and laughing through most of the meal. They got along well. It felt crazy to her how she'd spent a week not talking to anyone. She suddenly wasn't so afraid of this big huge house. The people weren't all bad. Well some of them she was still undecided about, but Tae was cool.</p>
<p>An hour before she was due in Miss Knowles' room Onika retreated to her room to get ready. She was nervous but she had a plan. Instead of thinking about it, she just got dressed. She'd come up with the plan over dinner. She was sick of waiting around. She was grown, and didn't need some woman telling her what to and not to do. Yes she was there for a reason but with things going this slow she didn't know if she'd ever find that reason. She applied the lipstick in the most sensual way she knew, making sure her lips looked as tempting as possible. Once she was ready she walked out of her room. The walk to Miss Knowles was long but it gave her time to calm her nerves or at least to appear calm.</p>
<p>Onika knew tonight would be different. She showed up outside Miss Knowles' door right on time and ready. She had worn her sexiest lingerie and made sure she looked great. Her lips were a deep red and she knew exactly what she was doing. Her eyes fluttered open, mascara defining them as she tapped on the door lightly waiting for Miss Knowles to invite her in.</p>
<p>She opened the door slowly her eyes quickly finding their way to Miss Knowles. She wet her lips as she walked further in never taking her eyes off of Miss Knowles. Miss Knowles glanced up slightly watching as Onika slowly removed her dress. Her eyes were set on Miss Knowles who raised a brow looking into Onikas eyes which had piercing black eyeliner applied. Miss Knowles could tell something was different today. Not only was Onikas look different, she also noticed her energy. She seemed more assured today. Miss Knowles wondered what she had planned. She tried her best to look disinterested but that was a facade. In face, she wanted to know what Onika had planned.</p>
<p>Miss Knowles watched Onika move her body as she delicately removed the dress. Onika was doing her best to be seductive as she undressed until she was down to just her underwear. The black lingerie set pressed against her skin hiding the important parts. Miss Knowles unintentionally but her lip as she looked at Onikas body. Onika had her full attention now and she waited to see what she'd do next. Onika looked at Miss Knowles tucking her lip behind her teeth.</p>
<p>This was it. Now. She had to do it now. She reached around unclasping the bra from behind like she had practiced. Before Miss Knowles could realise what was going on Onika had pulled the straps off and let the bra fall. Miss Knowles opened her mouth but no sound came out as she looked at the boobs in front of her. They were perfect and bouncy and beautiful. Miss Knowles took in a breath as Onika then turned around. Onika began to pull off her underwear. Her thong slid down her legs as Miss knowles watched from her chair. When she was done, Onika stood still, wetting her lips as she looked into Miss Knowles' eyes. She was confident now, testing even, as she waited for Miss Knowles to speak. Both said nothing, tension passing between them for a moment. Miss Knowles simply took in the beauty of Onikas body, her curves, her boobs, the size of her ass, Miss Knowles liked it. She felt her breath began to stiffen. Eventually, she bit her lip and spoke.</p>
<p>"You think you're ready?" She asked raising a brow. Onika didn't know what she meant but she nodded sucking in a breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lesson 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Knowles sized her up for a bit analysing her resolve and whether she really was ready. Onika remained the same, unfaltering, despite the nerves that were beginning to chip at her as she stood naked. She stood eye to eye with miss knowles hoping she would be unable to see through her facade.</p>
<p>"Ok the first lesson is touch" Miss Knowles paused looking her in the eyes. Onika stared ahead at her, knees beginning to tremble as she thought about what was in store. "Onika are you wet?"<br/>"N-no" Onika stuttered out. Miss Knowles narrowed her eyes knowing she was lying.<br/>"Follow me"</p>
<p>She led Onika through the door of her office into the king sized room behind it. It wasn't a master bedroom but one would be forgiven for thinking so. It had a bed in the centre draped with plush white satin sheets. The windows were covered by thick golden curtains that hung ever so delicately. There were 2 small windows that looked as if they never opened. Around the bed were items hanging from the wall that Onika didn't recognise. She assumed they were just some weird kind of decorations. There were no paintings in this room or wallpaper. It was just paint and intricate wall trims along the corners. The room was dark, lit only by the fireplace directly opposite the bed. Miss Knowles turned on the lights dimming them to the perfect shade where she could see Onika clearly but also seductively.</p>
<p>Onika nibbled on her lips as she walked through the door naked and wondering what Beyoncé meant. Touch. Did this mean she was finally going to touch her? She felt goosebumps just thinking about it. Miss Knowles' hands, her fingers along her skin. Miss Knowles sat on the bed and gestured for Onika to come closer. Onika sucked in a breath attempting to focus as she advanced toward Miss Knowles. Her gaze was so strong Onika felt nervous and found her eyes drifting. Eventually they landed on Miss Knowles' cleavage.</p>
<p>"Now Onika, come here. I want you to tell me everything you feel" Miss Knowles looked at her awaiting a response. "Ok?"<br/>"Oh-uh-ok" Onika stuttered out. Miss Knowles grit her teeth in annoyance.<br/>"Are you sure you're ready?"<br/>"Yes Miss Knowles, I was just distracted" Onika responded, her eyes still there. Miss Knowles noticed where Onikas eyes had been. She smirked to herself before remembering she was supposed to be mad.</p>
<p>"Well don't get distracted again. I haven't spent this past week trying to get your confidence up for you to be stuttering"</p>
<p>Onika paused. She finally understood it. Miss Knowles had been waiting for her to react like that. She had been waiting for Onika to show some self confidence. She smiled to herself now, knowing it wasn't her fault. Now she knew what Miss Knowles wanted. Everything else would be easy - so she thought.</p>
<p>"Sit on my lap" Miss Knowles commanded. Onika gulped finally removing her eyes from her cleavage which was exposed by the blazer she wore. Onika had been practically drooling, curious to see what the blazer had been covering. She tried to gulp away her desire to lick the drips of perspiration that had begun to form in the valley between Miss Knowles' breasts. Onika did as told turning around and laying her ass on Miss Knowles' lap. The goosebumps began to form as she realised what she was doing. She felt Miss Knowles smooth her hair so it was out of both their faces before she turned Onika a little so she could see her side profile.</p>
<p>"What do you feel?" She asked. Onika thought for a second. She had expected touching, movement or something but Miss Knowles hadn't moved.<br/>"Um nothing?" She asked as if Miss knowles was crazy to even ask such a thing. Maybe it some kind of trick question?<br/>"What do you feel Onika?" Miss Knowles repeated sternly rolling her eyes at Onika who sat in her lap. Onika scrunched up her brows before telling her exactly what she felt.<br/>"Annoyed"</p>
<p>Miss Knowles raised a brow. Was this girl dumb or was she annoying her on purpose? This was going to be difficult.<br/>"What do you feel Onika, physically? Do you feel warm? Can you feel anything touching you? What can you feel?" She shrugged, her eyes so far back she could see her skull.</p>
<p>"Oh um.. well I can feel your clothes underneath me and kind of your legs, they're warm. And um my arms are on my legs so I can feel that" <br/>"And what about inside? Do you feel aroused?"<br/>"What's that?" Onika questioned. Miss Knowles softened at her innocence. It was cute, refreshing even. <br/>"Don't worry, you'll know when you feel it" she smiled, playing with a loc of her curled hair.</p>
<p>"I'm going to touch you now" Miss Knowles spoke, "so tell me how it feels. And what you feel. Ok?"<br/>"Yes miss Knowles"</p>
<p>Onika gulped. "Uh-um I can feel your hand on my arm. It's kind of stroking me. It feels nice." Onika turned her head a little, "your hands are soft Miss" she smiled. Miss Knowles nodded. Onika turned back, seemingly sensing her irritation.</p>
<p>Her hand began to move along Onikas arms waiting for Onika to speak. Miss Knowles pinched her.<br/>"Oww" Onika replied letting out a hiss.<br/>"I told you to tell me everything you feel, everything"</p>
<p>Onika gulped. "Sorry miss Knowles" she replied watching the older woman's hand as it began to trail up her arm again.</p>
<p>"It feels the same but your hand is moving now."<br/>"Good. Where do you think it's going?"<br/>"Um up?"<br/>"Mm" Beyoncé let out a sound to confirm.<br/>"It- it's on my neck now" Miss knowles nodded as her hand loosely clasped around Onikas neck. She thought about tightening but Onika was too innocent. For now at least. <br/>"That tickles" Onika said as Miss Knowles ran the pads of her fingers down the front of Onikas chest. Miss Knowles then turned her hand flat and placed it just above Onikas breast.<br/>"Its-um on my chest now." Onikas breath began to fluctuate. "You're moving your ha-hand down to my..." she trailed off.<br/>"Say it" Beyoncé commanded.<br/>"It's on my b- my breast. And it's going toward my ahh" Onika let out a short moan as Miss Knowles' hand grazed across her nipple.</p>
<p>"How did that feel?"<br/>"F-feels good" Onika mumbled as Miss Knowles returned her fingers to her nipple. It was tender and Onika let out another moan feeling the light touch of miss knowles' fingers. Miss knowledge slid her nipple between her index finger and thumb and squeezed a little.<br/>"Mm" Onika moaned.</p>
<p>"Remember, I want you to tell me how you feel"<br/>"Oh- um um- uh- that hurt a bit but it felt good mmm- my whole body feels tingly now"<br/>"Good"<br/>Miss Knowles smirked as she continued to rub the hardening nipple between her fingers.<br/>"Your hand is warm" Onika said enjoying the combined sensation of warmth and stimulation.</p>
<p>"You want me to do this to the other one?" Onika quickly nodded feeling slightly ashamed at her enthusiasm.<br/>"Mmm" she moaned as Miss Kbowles softly pinched both her nipples at the same time. Onika found herself tucking her lip behind her teeth as Miss Knowles gently stimulated her nipples. Miss Knowles enjoyed watching Onika and hearing the descriptions she gave. She was applying pressure but not enough for it to hurt. Miss Knowles gently relaxed her hand massaging around her areola before zeroing in on Onikas nipple again. <br/>"Ahh" Onika shuddered letting out an open mouthed moan. "It feels hot and- and like it should hurt but it doesn't. It just mmm it feels good" Onika moaned unintentionally laying her head against miss knowles. Miss knowles welcomed her body as she flicked slowly against her nipples.</p>
<p>"Oh you like that?" Miss knowles noted as Onikas breath hitched in her throat.<br/>"Y-yeah" Miss knowles smirked as she softly squeezed Onikas nipple between her middle finger and thumb while running the pad of her finger across it. Onikas nipples were rock hard by now and Miss Knowles was starting to wonder how the rest of her felt. She took a deep breath. This wasn't the time. She looked back to Onika who had closed her eyes now as she lay back against miss knowles.</p>
<p>"I can't- mmm- its so sensitive" Onika moaned out as Miss knowles continued to touch her. She felt Miss knowles' fingers squeeze tighter and she hissed.<br/>"Hurts" she moaned out.</p>
<p>"Should I stop" miss knowles asked unsure because she was moaning while saying that it hurt.<br/>"N-no" Onika shook her head. "I want uhh more" she gulped. She didn't understand this feeling. Why did it feel even better to her when it hurt. Miss knowles bit her lip as she squeezed tighter on Onikas nipples. The combination of Onikas innocence and this desire for pain was intriguing. Onika felt herself getting wetter as she sat on Miss Knowles' lap like this. <br/>"A-ahhhh oh" Onika moaned as Miss Knowles softly ran her finger over her nipple while squeezing with her other fingers.<br/>"Feels s-s-so good" Onika replied, her hips unwillingly moving forward and back on Miss knowles' leg.</p>
<p>Miss Knowles immediately noticed the action and realised how intense this had become. This wasn't supposed to happen. Both of them were shocked at this. Miss Knowles was slightly flustered as she loosened the grip her fingers had on Onikas nipples. Miss Knowles began massaging around her whole boob trying to calm her down gently. Onika bit her lip opening her eyes now as she leaned up against Miss Knowles. Onika could feel her heartbeat as she tried to calm down. This feeling was foreign to her and she was ashamed at how much she liked it. This was when she began to notice the middle of her thighs were sticky, something Miss Knowles had noticed a while ago but ignored. Onika was wet and Miss Knowles had felt that wetness seep through her clothes. It was what spurred her to continue. She was curious about how wet Onika would get just from having her nipples played with. Onika didn't know how to react, she had never felt anything like that before.</p>
<p>"Stand up" Miss Knowle instructed, her voice softer than usual. Onika did as told getting off Miss Knowles' lap afraid to look back and see the wet patch she knew she had left. Miss Knowles reached into the drawer next to the bed. "Here, clean yourself up. We'll finish this lesson tomorrow yeah?" Miss Knowles said in an uncharacteristically soothing manner. Onika nodded using the wipes she had given her to clean the shame from between her legs. Onika was too nervous to even acknowledge Miss Knowles' tone as she hurried to get out of there.</p>
<p>"Look at me" Miss Knowles commanded upon realising Onika hadn't been facing her since she got up. Onika took a deep breath before slowly turning to face her. Miss Knowles said nothing, spending time gazing at the beauty of Onika. She felt this strange desire to kiss her but she didn't. Her eyes trailed up Onikas skin from her thighs to her now softened nipples. They eventually landed on Onikas face noticing she was looking down and nibbling the insides of her lips.</p>
<p>"Same time tomorrow ok?" Miss Knowles told her, removing the softness from her voice but not sounding stern as usual. Onika nodded. "Here's your clothes, get dressed" Miss Knowles said handing her clothes to her. They quickly acknowledged each other before Miss knowles got up and left the room. Onika shyly pulled on her clothes regretting what she had done. It wasn't on purpose. She didn't want miss knowles to stop. It was an accident, it just felt so good. She sighed realising she was back to square one with miss knowles. She was probably mad at her for ruining her clothes. Onika sighed, making her way to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Onika Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé sighed. "Sam, can you just book this trip?"<br/>"Sure but it's not gonna fix anything" Beyoncé pursed her lips. Sam was her personal assistant and one of 3 people she would allow to talk to her like this, the second was Julius. She knew Sam would be more amenable to the idea which is why she'd gone to her regardless. Beyoncé didn't say anything. "Sooner or later you'll be back and you'll have to deal with her" Sam shrugged, ignoring a clearly irritated Beyoncé. Beyoncé didn't care about any of that, she just needed to get away now. She was still in a state of fluster since last night and she needed to deal with that. As soon as she could get over that, it would be fine. Realistically, she knew a week wouldn't help but she was gone nonetheless. She boarded the plane and was out of the state by 9am.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>"Hey Nika" Onikas newfound friends called as she sat down for dinner. She'd found out there was a menu for everyday that gets released biweekly. She was excited for today. It was food she liked and was used to. She wondered how differently they would make it though, since everything here seemed to be so posh.</p>
<p>"Sup?" She asked taking her seat. Everyone seemed to have something on their mind as they chatted away about nothing. The chefs bought out the wonderful looking food and Onika grinned as always.</p>
<p>"How are you not fat?" Tae joked as Onika spooned massive amounts of food into her plate. Onika burst into laughter before shrugging. She'd always been able to eat whatever she liked. Sure sometimes she got a little bit bigger but it was never so much that she couldn't lose it. Her food usually went to the right places anyway. She giggled again before changing the subject. They all engaged in light conversation before the subject turned to Miss Knowles.</p>
<p>"Do any of yall know where she went?"<br/>"What?" Onika asked scrunching up her brows.<br/>"You haven't heard? She went on some sort of unscheduled business trip" he shrugged.<br/>"Oh." Onika said looking down at her plate as she nibbled on the veggies. Her mind was whirring.</p>
<p>Why did Miss Knowles go on an unscheduled trip? What if this had something to do with her and what happened last night? She chastised herself again, wishing she hadn't been so weird. What did this mean for Onika? Again, Onika found herself regretting the ways she'd reacted to miss knowles. Miss Knowles was probably mad at her for messing up her clothes. Or just mad at her for making so much noise. Or mad at her for trying so hard to get her interest. Or a combination of the three. Whatever it was Onika felt guilty. She knew it had something to do with her and last night. Unscheduled business trips are never a good sign. She went quiet as she nibbled in her food listening to the conversation around her. This time she went up to bed as soon as she was finished eating instead of staying to chat.</p>
<p>Onika lay in bed listening to her music with earphones. The music was supposed to distract her from the thoughts she was having about Miss Knowles but it didn't work. She found herself going over every detail of what happened in that room. She could feel Miss Knowles' fingers on her breasts, the way her heart beat when she touched her nipples, the way her body reacted to every touch from Miss Knowles. She felt her breath hitch again as if she was back in that room. She bit down on her lip remembering all the feelings she had experienced - all those feelings she'd never experienced before.</p>
<p>Miss Knowles was the first to see her naked in that way - the first to ever touch her in that way. Onika shuddered. She had never felt anything like this. She felt so exposed and so confused.</p>
<p>She tried to distract herself with her phone but it wasn't working. Eventually a sexual song came on and she found herself wondering about sex. She wondered what it felt like. If sex felt anything like that what miss Knowles had done to her she thought she could understand the obsession with it. Onika had always shied away from sex. Throughout school there had been one person she liked in a romantic sense. They kissed once and that was all. If she was honest, she didn't really like it.</p>
<p>Onika was never a fan of a PDA. She never understood why people wanted to touch in general but to do it in public? She found it disgusting. She'd just assumed she was just asexual since she'd never wanted to have sex with anyone. It was so strange to her because everyone she knew seemed obsessed with it - sex.</p>
<p>But suddenly with Miss Knowles, sex was all Onika could think about. She wondered what her lips felt like, what it felt like to be close and intimate with her. She thought about touching her; how her skin felt, how she looked naked. Onika couldn't stop thinking about miss Knowles in such a sexual way.</p>
<p>Onika continued having these sexual thoughts about Miss knowles. She was curious like everyone else was. She wanted to understand the mystery behind Miss Knowles. Miss Knowles was a woman who everyone knew of but no one knew. She was known for having ever tight security and never letting anyone close. It was understandable given her position but it only heightened people's curiosity and desire to be intrusive.</p>
<p>Onika had interviewed for the position because of what she had heard. She had no idea why they Thembi was telling her about it but Onika assumed she just wanted to gossip. But, as always with the topic of Miss Knowles, Onika couldn't get her out of her head. Onika was curious - so curious she found herself at the manor interviewing for the position. </p>
<p>A knock on the door finally snapped Onika out of her thoughts.<br/>"Who is it?" She called out trying to get herself together.<br/>"It's me" she heard recognising Taes voice. She sighed, relieved it wasn't Miss Knowles or someone important. She should've guessed Tae from the weird knock he did. She climbed out of bed wiping her palms on her clothes as if trying to wipe away her earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>"Hey what's up?" She asked swinging open the door. <br/>"Um nothing" Tae replied, his voice laced with suspicion as he looked her up and down. "What was you doing?" He asked noticing her slightly dishevelled appearance.<br/>"Nothing" Onika replied smoothing her clothes.<br/>"Mmhm." He paused, "we're going out anyways so get changed"</p>
<p>Onika frowned. She hadn't really left the manor since getting there. Admittedly she was bored but she didn't really have anything to do. Her friends had all been acting weird since they found out where she was, they just wanted information on Miss Knowles, which she didn't have. The only one she'd spoken to genuinely since getting there was Kelly and she was out of the state so Onika couldn't exactly hang out with her.</p>
<p>Onika quickly got ready and hopped in Taes car. Tae drove off and Onika watched the mansion get smaller and smaller. She sighed when they were finally far away enough for it to vanish.<br/>"Where we going anyway?" She asked glancing toward the boy.<br/>"Uhhh it's just this club I like" he replied. She made a face wondering why he wasn't offering more information but she ignored it just excited to be getting out of the house. Shortly after they pulled up to see a long queue trailing around the corner of the club. Onika rolled her eyes not wanting to queue as she got out the car.</p>
<p>"Girl chill, I got this" Tae spoke. She watched as he spoke to the security, who seemed to know him, and followed as they skipped the line. The club was bigger than it looked and seemed to have 3 floors. Tae immediately took her to the third floor and ordered them drinks. Onika looked around the club as she sipped her cocktail. It wasn't like any club she'd ever been to. There were men dancing in skimpy outfits and women dancing with women. There was also a rainbow flag hanging which should've given it away.</p>
<p>"This is a gay club?" She suddenly realised.<br/>"Well duh. We both gay right"<br/>Onika paused for a second. Tae looked at her confused. Onika shrugged as she continued to sip her drink. Some time passed and she found herself in a crowd of people as they all danced. Tae was somewhere away and she was drunk and enjoying herself. She noticed a couple girls watching her and internally blushed. She was excited to be getting this attention, it wasn't something she was used to. Usually when she went out the attention seemed demanding. This was different, it was almost patient.</p>
<p>She ended up dancing with a couple of the girls until it got early and Tae came to find her. They went back around 5AM and passed out, too tired to even get changed. All Onika had managed to do was take off her makeup before she fell asleep. She fell asleep with a smile, surprised with how much she'd enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Onika woke up around 2pm realising she'd missed both breakfast and lunch. She rolled her eyes getting in the shower to try and brush off the slight hangover. It didn't work and she rolled into Taes room moaning at him for not taking her home earlier. Tae lay on his bed dealing with his own hangover as he listened to her complain. He rolled his eyes at her being so moody. Onika didn't care as she continued to clutch her head and moan. After a while Tae got annoyed enough to reach over. He ended up chucking a packet of crisps at her to shut her up. Onika pursed her lips - she wanted to be mad but she also wanted to eat. She chewed in silence for the next 5 minutes and Tae finally got some peace as he shut his eyes waiting for the headache to go away. Onika kept munching until she was feeling less moody.</p>
<p>"Tae" she shouted knocking him out of his slumber. He rolled over covering his head with the pillow.<br/>"Taeee" she whined again before getting up and pulling the pillow off of him. Before Tae could be mad at her, Onika spoke.<br/>"Thank you" she said with a slight smile. He nodded, eyes still closed as he listened to her speak. The two of them ended up recounting the events of the night before with laughter. There had been some crazy moments. They ended up talking about them all and chatting about whatever they could think of until dinnertime time came.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>"Anyone know when the boss is back?" Someone Onika hadn't really spoken to asked. The entire table was a consensus of no's apart from Julius who was silent. Most of the girls around the table looked disappointed at this. Onika sighed wondering when she'd be back. She found herself anticipating Miss Knowles' return. She wanted to talk to her. Or at least see her. She thought about having miss knowles have her touch her like that again. Something about the touching made her feel connected to her. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling. She felt close to her and she was sure it meant something more than simple physicality. Her breath hitched in her throat every time she thought of Miss knowles.</p>
<p>Onika ended up going back out with Tae for the rest of the week. They became regulars at the club. Tae loved going out with Onika because she let him do his thing while she did hers though they always came back together in the end. Onika was tired, as was Tas, but it was worth it. Every night she went out she had a chance to forget about miss knowles for a while and focus on anyone or anything else.</p>
<p>Onika was deathly curious about Miss Knowles but clubbing was taking her mind off of things. She found herself talking to some of the girls. She liked them. But as soon as they would flirt with her and she would get all shy and start blushing. Some of the girls would push past this and try to get her number, until Tae would jump in and save her. She didn't know how but he was always there.</p>
<p>It was 4 days later when Miss Knowles finally returned. Onika found out in the morning when she was walking back to her room after another night out with Tae. She almost passed Miss Knowles in the hallway. When she saw her she slowed down her walk. Her breath got stuck in her throat again as she looked at Miss Knowles. She noticed Miss Knowles was wearing a dress for the first time since she'd seen her. It was cream coloured and complimented her skin perfectly. Her legs were perfectly moisturised and her figure was gorgeous. Onika inhaled taking in all of Miss Knowles' beauty. Miss Knowles looked at her, her facial expression still. Onika felt all her nerves reappear as Miss Knowles' eyes brushed over her. Miss Knowles ran her eyes down Onika and back up. Onika gulped thinking about how she must've looked. Miss Knowles noticed the smudged lipstick and the way Onikas dress was no longer sitting properly on her. A twitch of disgust appeared on her face but not for long enough for Onika to notice. Onika continued walking to her room trying to ignore the familiar perfume that filled her nostrils.</p>
<p>As they were about to pass each other Miss Knowles swiftly turned to face her, her hair flying along with her head. Onika stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes were expectant as she waited for Miss Knowles to speak.</p>
<p>"Tonight, same time" she said to Onika who swiftly nodded as if she had no other choice. She was captivated by Miss Knowles and would do anything she asked of her. A nervous half smile appeared on Onikas face and Miss Knowles turned to go, leaving Onika flustered in this long hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beyonce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé sat at her desk waiting for Onika. This would be the first time she'd see her properly since her trip. She'd seen her in the hallway earlier and the two hadn't spoke. It was strange how much she anticipated seeing her despite how she felt after seeing her in the hall. It was a nagging anger that she couldn't explain.</p>
<p>Beyoncé hadn't done much while away. She'd attended the meeting which was her reason for leaving. But aside from that she rarely left the house. She was staying at her moms since that would be more comfortable for her than to stay in a hotel. It also offered her a nice distraction. She felt like she had to get away from Onika. That night with Onika had been so intense. Beyoncé was surprised she was even able to pull herself away from Onika. She was too wrapped up in the moment, the feeling of Onikas body against her plagued her mind. She was entangled in thoughts of Onika . Beyoncé had never experienced a girl like Onika.</p>
<p>Beyoncé be lying if she said she didn't know Onika she was special when she first saw her. Beyoncé felt as if she was being drawn to her. But she didn't pick her that time - she was too, too innocent. She couldn't deny the attraction but something felt wrong. She didn't want to take her innocence. But that night had her wondering if Onika was really as innocent as she first assumed...</p>
<p>The flight was short but not a very good distraction. She couldn't help thinking about Onika. The way her nipples stood to attention, the moans she made, the feeling of her hands on Onikas pure skin. She was so beautiful. Every time she saw her Beyonce felt guilty - thoughts of "she's too good for me," echoed through her mind. Her whole trip was filled with her bittersweet memories of that night with Onika.</p>
<p>Beyoncé got off the plane and wanted to sleep. But she knew she'd just lay in bed thinking about Onika. She had to do something to take her mind off of Onika and ended up going to the casino and spending around $5,000. It wasn't that much to her but it was money she had no reason to spend. She threw back another tequila shot as she placed another bet. 4 of clubs. She just knew she was gonna win this. It was her magical number. She threw back another shot as she waited to find out she had won...</p>
<p>"Fuck this" she yelled throwing the table. "This is bullshit." Security immediately ran over to her but stopped upon seeing who it was. She eyed them almost daring them to say something. They gulped standing back as she walked out back to her car where a chauffeur awaited.</p>
<p>Beyoncé had a meeting the next day that she thought about preparing for but decided not to.She didn't really care for the details of the meeting and she knew the people didn't care what she knew - they cared that she was there. Considering she never went to these meetings, they were probably all scared wondering what they'd done wrong. She giggled to herself, remembering the real reason she was going. If she was honest with herself she was only there to give herself a distraction from Onika She sighed, there really was no point in preparing for the meeting now.</p>
<p>As expected the meeting was dull and uninteresting. But this had been her excuse for leaving. Beyoncé spent the entire week trying to wrap her head around Onika but still she couldn't figure her out. Surprisingly, she was looking forward to seeing Onika. She was nervous but she would be in full control this time. She wouldn't allow emotions to get in the way of her doing what she wanted. If she could just get the jealousy under control everything would be perfect. Beyoncé looked around the room absently. She then inhaled before she spoke.</p>
<p>"Come in"</p>
<p>It was seconds before Onika entered the room, nerves filling her up. Miss Knowles gazed at Onika who was wearing a short black dress that complimented her figure perfectly.</p>
<p>"Hey"</p>
<p>"Uh- h- h- hey" Onika stammered out. Beyoncé hadn't ever greeted her before. Onika was confused as she nibbled her lips.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Miss Knowles asked, her eyes trained on Onikas and unmoving.</p>
<p>"Um... fine" Onika spoke slowly, wondering why miss Knowles was interested. She assumed she had something she wanted to say or ask. "How are you?" She asked her voice measured and focused on sounding confident.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." She replied curtly, "how was your week?"</p>
<p>"Uh... it was good," apart from the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about her. But in this she wasn't alone. Neither woman could keep their mind off of the other "you?"</p>
<p>"I see you've made some new friends" miss knowles raised her eyebrows ignoring Onikas question. Onika nodded twiddling with her thumbs. So this is what she wanted to talk about... "where did you go last night?" Miss Knowles asked, referencing their hallway encounter. Onika could tell she was trying to act lighthearted but Miss Knowles had never acted like she cared about what Onika did. All Miss Knowles cared about was how Onika acted when she saw her. Onika replied with the name of the club. There appeared a flash of anger on Miss Knowles' face.</p>
<p>"What?" Onika asked wondering what she'd done wrong.</p>
<p>"Nothing, you can go head and get naked now"</p>
<p>Onika paused. "What did I do?"</p>
<p>"Nothing Onika" the annoyance was now prevalent in Miss Ks voice. Onika liked her but she wasn't about to let her be mad at her when she did nothing wrong.</p>
<p>"I'll come back when you calm down." Onika said turning on her heels to leave. Her heart pounded as she did so. She had been rude to authority figures before but Miss Knowles was different. Onika respected her, Onika was scared of her. Miss Knowles made her nervous in every region of her body. Every time Onika saw miss Knowles she felt shy and self conscious but also enamoured and important.</p>
<p>Onika continued walking, her heart pounding out of her chest. She got back to her room and realised she had to catch her breath. She had been holding it the entire time. She collapsed on her bed finally giving herself a chance to think. All of her thoughts led to regret. Maybe she should've just done what Miss Knowles wanted. Maybe she wasn't really mad at her. She allowed her thoughts to circulate as she reconsidered every decision she'd made in that room. She got ready for bed, her mind still set on that moment.</p>
<p>There was a knock on her door. A lump appeared in her throat as she thought about what it could be. They knocked again as she didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Onika?" She heard Julius' voice. The lump got bigger thinking Julius was surely coming to throw her out of the mansion.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" She called out, trying to sound less timid than she felt.</p>
<p>"She wants to see you"</p>
<p>Onika gulped at the reference to her. Miss Knowles wanted to see her. Why didn't she just come herself? What was she doing? Onika could just ignore her and not go back. But they both knew she wouldn't. Onika took a deep breath getting up off the bed. She wiped her face checking herself in the mirror fo make sure she looked alright. She wiped her face which was shimmering from the nerves. She opened her door and was met with Julius. He looked down at her nodding as he led her to one of Miss Knowles' rooms. Onika had never been in there before. She nibbled on her lip before Julius knocked on the door for her. He stood beside the door watching as if to make sure she wouldn't run off.</p>
<p>"Come in" Onika heard that husky voice vibrate through the air. She shuddered and Julius looked to her gesturing for her to enter. She reached her hand to the doorknob nervously twisting it.</p>
<p>She slowly opened the door and was met with the sight of Miss Knowles in bed. She was sitting up wearing a silk nightgown that the duvet covered most of, but Onika could see the straps over her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun and she had no makeup on, allowing a Onika to see the blemishes that appeared on her skin. Onika was drawn to her skin which looked so soft. Onika took a deep breath. She was beautiful. The stray hairs that fell out of the bun cascaded onto her face framing it and giving her an angelic appearance. Seeing her like this, Onika felt unable to do anything but stare. It wasn't until Miss Knowles raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows that Onika was snapped back into reality.</p>
<p>"You can shut the door now" Miss Knowles spoke, her accent sounding especially thick. Onika did as told, her heart pounding. She stood by the door awkwardly as she tried to ignore how completely mesmerised she felt by Beyoncé. She still hadn't looked away. Beyoncé was breathtaking.</p>
<p>"Come in. Sit down" Miss Knowles said sounding irritated. Onika did as told planting her butt on the bed where Miss Knowles had tapped as if a puppet being commanded. She bit her lip waiting for Miss Knowles to speak.</p>
<p>"Onika"</p>
<p>"Mmm?" Onika replied softly, her eyes now focused on the brim of Beyoncé's nose.</p>
<p>"What did you do in that club?" Miss Knowles asked, her eyes trained on Onikas as if they held all the answers. She was calmer now, she no longer seemed angry.</p>
<p>"Oh uh... normal stuff you know?" Onika half smiled playing with her fingers nervously "drank, danced, enjoyed the music"</p>
<p>Miss Knowles eyed her, considering what she'd said.<br/>"You do anything else?"</p>
<p>Onika shook her head wondering what Miss Knowles wanted from her. After looking her over again, Miss knowles nodded. Onika noticed her face soften, it wasn't a smile but it was something.</p>
<p>"Are you still mad at me?" Onika asked her eyes almost wet with tears.</p>
<p>"No" Miss knowles replied, her voice sounding heavy. She yawned shortly afterwards.<br/>"You looked good today" Miss Knowles said noticing Onika had changed out of the dress she wore and into some pyjamas. Onika blushed, her dimples popping out as she looked down.</p>
<p>"Thank you" she replied, her heart pounding with infatuation. Miss Knowles suppressed a smile, noticing how excited Onika got. She was tempted to compliment her again but then Onika spoke.</p>
<p>"You look good now Miss Knowles" Onika said nibbling the inside of her lips. Her eyes still hadn't left miss Knowles. She felt trapped by her eyes, a light hazel which looked kinder but also more stern in this absence of makeup. Miss Knowles noticed her lips were still slightly open, as Onika often forgot to close her mouth after speaking. She couldn't help staring at Onikas lips which were beautifully shaped. She placed a finger underneath Onikas chin causing Onikas breath caught in her throat when she felt the older woman's index finger connect with her skin. Her thumb stroked Onikas cheek leaving her wrapped in feelings of comfort and confusion. Neither woman spoke, they just gazed at each other's faces.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's eyes stayed on Onikas lips which she'd now remembered to close. Her lips had the smallest bounce to them it and Beyoncé's eyes were drawn to them. Onika noticed where her eyes were an wondered what she was thinking. Her lips tucked inwards as Miss Knowles brushed aside a strand of one of her hairs.</p>
<p>"Call me Beyoncé for now" she said releasing Onikas face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Getting to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika looked up at Beyoncé who had now sat back in her bed. Both were intrigued by the other though neither had said much.</p>
<p>"Talk to me" Beyoncé said, her eyes low as she smiled at Onika.</p>
<p>"About what, Beyoncé?" Onika giggled, for the first time using her name.</p>
<p>"Anything- are you cold?" Beyoncé asked, suddenly concerned for the black haired girls wellbeing. Onika was dressed in pyjama shorts after all. Onika said nothing, just nodding as she nibbled her lip. "Get in" Beyoncé offered, opening up the covers for her. It was more of a command than an offer and Onika slipped from her slippers and into the bed.</p>
<p>Onikas eyes darted around the ceiling, before deciding to settle on Beyoncé. She shuddered at her closeness to Beyoncé. Onika was laying down while Beyoncé had her face perched on her arm. She looked at Onika too before laying down next to her. Onika ignored her heavily pounding heart and decided to speak.</p>
<p>"I'm happy you're not mad at me anymore"</p>
<p>Beyoncé looked at Onika, she was chewing her lips again but this time a smile was present.</p>
<p>"I never should've been. Im sorry" Beyoncé spoke more to herself realising she was wrong. Onika was grateful for the reassurance. Beyoncé lay back in the bed looking up at the ceiling. They were patterns she'd liked at first but she was starting to reconsider. Perhaps it was time to remodel.</p>
<p>"Tell me more about you Onika" she said through a yawn.</p>
<p>"What'd you want to know?" Onika asked still gazing up at her. They were so close now but still not touching. Beyoncé thought for a moment, her eyes still aimed at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"What's your favourite colour?" Beyoncé said, asking the first thing to come to mind. The conversation continued like this for a while, Beyoncé would ask questions and Onika would answer. Her favourite colour was pink, she really liked ice cream and her favourite animals were giraffes. It was the closest thing they'd had to a conversation and both parties were enjoying it. Beyoncé liked finding out about Onika. She was so different to anyone she'd ever spoke to. Onika shuffled in the bed getting comfortable as her leg grazed over Beyoncé's. Bey turned and smiled at her before turning back to the ceiling. Her hands now rested behind her head with her arms folded back. She could feel Onikas eyes on her but it didn't bother her at all. Probably because Onika was so obvious with it, she wasn't trying to hide her stares. Beyoncé smirked.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You"</p>
<p>Onika frowned. Beyoncé laughed.</p>
<p>"You're literally staring at me. You have been for an hour now, how are you not bored?" If Beyoncé had said this at any other time Onika would have become nervous and suddenly averted her eyes. But something stopped her. She enjoyed looking at her, she didn't want to stop.</p>
<p>"I like looking at you" Onika said, her eyes dropping to Beyoncé's neck. Beyoncé gulped now, shyness washing over her. Onika would never have noticed but it was there. Beyoncé wasn't used to someone so honest. Onika was genuinely attracted to her and it didn't seem to be because of her money or anything else superficial. Usually people either wanted to fuck or were after her empire - in some cases both - but Onika had shown signs of neither. She seemed so genuine it almost scared Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna turn off the light" Beyoncé spoke quietly. She was clearly tired but she wanted to stay up and talk to Onika. They hadn't spoken about where Onika was gonna sleep or what they were doing but Beyoncé wanted her to stay, at least for now. She reached over turning of the light switch next to her bed so only the lamp remained on. She was about to turn that off too when she noticed Onika shaking her head.</p>
<p>"You want me to leave it on" Beyoncé asked. Onika nodded, she wasn't afraid of the dark but she didn't like it. If this had been anyone else Beyoncé would've clowned them but this was Onika. Onika was as soft as cotton candy and just as sweet. Beyoncé moved from the light and placed her arm around Onika.</p>
<p>Onikas eyes were still on Bey who looked different now under the dim light. The lamp made her skin look as if it glowed.</p>
<p>"Why are you afraid of the dark Onika?" Beyonce asked, her eyes now closed and her arm wrapped around Onika. Perhaps it was because it was so late or the way Beyoncé spoke that made Onika feel so open, either way she began talking, a gentleness to her tone, showing a side of her that very few people saw. Onika took a deep breath before she began to speak.</p>
<p>"The dark is always when bad things happen. When I was younger I used to lie in bed and hear gunshots and screams every night. Where I grew up it was...- a lot of bad things happened." She paused "it was dark when my mom woke us up that one night I'll never forget. I could tell what she was going to say as soon as I saw her face. I've never seen her look like that. "He's dead" she said. Just like that. My dad - well he was just one of the people I know who died in the middle of the night... Darkness is just what I associate with hurt, I know it's stupid but-"</p>
<p>"It's not stupid, it makes perfect sense. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Beyoncé cut her off reassuringly. She hated when people spoke about their emotions as if they were wrong. "Were you and your dad close?"</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika replied before starting to reminisce about him. He wasn't a topic she often spoke about. She told Beyoncé everything that she'd wanted to say all these years. She really missed him. She ended up crying and Beyoncé wiped her tears listening to her speak. She could tell it was something she needed to let out.</p>
<p>The rest of the night was spent with Beyoncé asking Onika about herself and finding out more and more about her. Beyoncé was genuinely intrigued by her. She wondered how a girl could be so innocent yet so... the opposite.</p>
<p>Onika lay on her arm as Beyoncé stroked her hair listening to her speak. Bey barely said anything aside from the open questions she consistently asked. She wanted to find out more about Onika. A normal person would've called it getting to know her but to Beyoncé they were just talking.</p>
<p>"You don't like to talk much Beyoncé" Onika giggled every time she used Beyoncé's name, mainly because she was still in awe that she was talking to Beyoncé. Her dimples became noticeable as she talked, still flushed from Beyoncé's presence.</p>
<p>"I like to listen" Beyoncé said kissing her forehead as she lay back.</p>
<p>Somewhere through all the talking and listening they both fell asleep. Beyoncé woke up to find Onika snuggled into her as she let out soft purrs of sleep. Beyoncé sleep ridden eyes softened at the sight. This girl was adorable, she thought. She could get used to this. She left Onika sleeping as she climbed out of bed and got ready. She had work to do and this romantic shit was getting in the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Work & Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika lounged around in the bed thinking of Beyoncé. It had been such a soft moment between the two of them. Onika missed the feel of Beyoncé's skin against hers. They were touching in the least sexual but most intimate way. Onika lay wrapped in the bedsheets not wanting to leave the memories of Beyoncé. She moved around taking in Beyoncé's scent that had been left on the sheets. She wanted to lay there forever wrapped in Beyoncé's smell. As she lay under the covers she finally noticed a note next to the bed: <br/>TONIGHT 11PM,<br/>BEYONCÉ <br/>Onika smiled, becoming excited for something that was more than 12 hours away. She ran her hand over the ink as if that would somehow bring time closer.</p>
<p>She didn't tell anyone what had happened between the two of them, somehow it felt too private. That was between the two of them and no one else. When she finally did leave the room she was careful to ensure no one saw her. Julius gave her a nod, being the only one who knew they had spent the night together.</p>
<p>Over the past few weeks, Julius and Melissa had noticed something different about Beyoncé but they both knew not to ask. Beyoncé was a private person, even with those closest to her. It would take a lot to get her talking and opening up. Aside from the obvious trip to get away from Onika, Beyoncé had been different. Recently, Beyoncé had been more cautious in her business affairs and more trusting in her personal affairs. She wasn't anywhere near the openness of a normal person but for Beyoncé this was movement.</p>
<p>"You think it's the Onika girl?" Julius asked, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on a patch of sunlight on the floor.</p>
<p>"I don't know, it's got something to do with her but I don't think it's just her. She's still Beyoncé Knowles after all"</p>
<p>Julius nodded to himself knowing exactly what she meant. Beyoncé wasn't the type to let a woman change her. Maybe in her personal life, but definitely not in her business affairs. There had to be something else. Though neither of them had ever seen Beyoncé react like this to a girl, they were sure it was mainly sexual attraction that was causing it. Beyoncé had always had a high sexual appetite and very specific desires, not that either of them knew much about it, but they had heard the rumours along with everyone else. Some they believed, others they didn't. They would never discuss them with the boss though, it wasn't their place nor their business. Maybe Onika was changing her in the way she thought of sex.</p>
<p>Julius and Melissa sat in the foyer waiting for Beyoncé to get back from her meeting as they casually spoke. They were the only two who knew anything close to knowing anything about Beyoncé. The woman was a mystery, even to them.</p>
<p>They watched as Onika came bouncing down the stairs with her friends. Julius gave Onika a nod as Melissa spoke with the others.</p>
<p>"We're going to the fair!" Onika said excitedly. "Apparently it's been here for ages but I only just found out" she said dramatically. Melissa smiled feigning interest.</p>
<p>"She's forcing us" Tae said playfully, though it wasn't completely untrue. Onika was the main one who wanted to go, everyone else was just going along with her. She had that kind of quality that made people eager to do anything she wanted. Her energy was addictive and often made people want to follow her. Beyoncé had a similar quality except hers usually wasn't for such positive reasons. Onika punched him on the arm.<br/>"Oww! That hurt what the fuck" Onika giggled shrugging.<br/>"Sorry. Anyways let's go, I wanna go on all the rides"</p>
<p>They left Melissa and Julius in the foyer as they bounded through the door full of childlike excitement. Melissa and Julius silently glanced at each other.</p>
<p>"She'll be good for her"</p>
<p>Melissa raised a brow questioningly. <br/>"She obviously hasn't told anyone about whatever it was she did with Bey last night. Its a good sign"</p>
<p>"Hm, she's so open I wasn't sure." Melissa nodded slipping into deep thought.</p>
<p>Miss Knowles appeared through the doors, her blazer draped over her shoulders in a way that only wealthy people could pull off. It gave her an air of confidence and importance as she looked at the two, her eyes revealing nothing. It was as if mist had appeared around her; elevating her status and position.</p>
<p>"Hi" she nodded at them raising her perfectly drawn brows.</p>
<p>"Hey. You ready?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded. Julius and Melissa stood up stretching after having sat for at least 10 minutes. They followed her to the car, giving the doorman strict instructions not to let anyone who didn't live there into the house. The three of them gathered into the car silently.</p>
<p>It was a small car, inconspicuous and unnoticeable. The outside was black with tinted windows. The inside was the same, black, but was also covered in beautiful black velvet. The inside of the car was the only thing that let you know this wasn't just any old car. Beyoncé sat in the passenger seat with Julius driving and Melissa behind his seat. The car took off through Beyoncé's countryside acres eventually leading them off her grounds. They all rode in silence until they arrived at their destination. It wasn't a long drive and a drive they'd done countless other times. They pulled up to the small building nestled in the woods. It was on unowned land and the house technically not owned either. Though it was clear only one person had access to the building.</p>
<p>Beyoncé reached for the necklace around her neck pulling out the key. After unlocking the door, she scanned her fingerprint to disable the security measures. The security was there just in case by chance anyone did happen to get in. Though she highly doubted it, she knew it was necessary.</p>
<p>Julius was first through the doors followed by Beyoncé and then Melissa. He inspected the area before continuing inside. Beyoncé made her presence known by speaking.</p>
<p>"Y'all alright?" She asked looking at the bodies which lay decrepit with eyes drained of hope and joy. They did not speak, too starved and weak to. The one nearest to her gulped, too afraid to look into the eyes of his captor.</p>
<p>Onika giggled biting off a piece of candy floss.<br/>"You're so weird. Why don't you just break it off?" Ciara asked laughing at the girl who had just ran away from the haunted house because it was scary. Onikas eyes widened as if she couldn't believe she was even being asked such a question.</p>
<p>"If you break it you mess it up and squish it and then it doesn't taste like fluffy cotton anymore" Onika emphasised.</p>
<p>Ciara shrugged shaking her head at Onika, who had definitely thought about cotton candy way too much, as they continued through the carnival. Onika smiled as the pink candy melted on her tongue into gentle grains of sugar. They'd been at the fair for a couple hours now and Onika had forced everyone on all the rides that she wasn't afraid of. Since they were all hungry she had been kind enough to allow everyone a break. Everyone else ate hot dogs and burgers but she walked with her candy floss. She wanted something sweet. She would eat real food afterwards. This was a day for all the sweet things in life. Besides, she knew food would be waiting for them when they got back to the mansion.</p>
<p>Onika wandered through the park aimlessly until she spotted the Ferris wheel. She rushed towards it knowing there was no way they could go to a funfair without going on the Ferris wheel. Everyone followed behind her not wanting to lose the crazy girl who had dragged them there and was making this enjoyable.</p>
<p>Tae sat in the same cart with her as they slowly rose up into the sky. Onika clung to the handles as they got up higher.</p>
<p>"You scared"</p>
<p>Onika nodded, her mouth slightly ajar as she overlooked the fair. Tae frowned.</p>
<p>"So why did you-"</p>
<p>"Cuz its a fairrrrr" She cut him off emphasising as if it was obvious, "you can't go to a fair and not go on the ferris wheel. That's like going to London and not going on the London eye or to Paris and not climbing the Eiffel Tower or to Egypt and..." she continued with the examples and Tae let her, noticing it was distracting her from how high up they were. At this point, all they could see were coloured lights and the outline of buildings.</p>
<p>"It's so pretty" Onika said, allowing herself to be snapped back from her rant and her fear of heights for long enough to appreciate the scenery. Her eyes were captured by the array of lights that danced across the dark background. Tae grabbed her hand before she could even think about being scared again. She smiled noticing how it was now dark though it had been light out when they left the house. All the lights appeared brighter and more noticeable; the pinks, the reds, the yellows, the blues. She almost didn't want to go back down. The cart began its journey down and she watched in amazement as the lights and objects disappeared and some became clearer. Getting off, she glanced at her phone noticing the time.</p>
<p>"Oh shit! Beyoncé wanted to see me tonight" she exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé? Oh we on first name basis now?" Tae asked as she blushed. Onika didn't speak aside from to laugh and chide herself for letting it slip. They waited for all the others to get back before getting into the car for the drive home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lesson 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé bit her lip seeing Onika again.</p>
<p>She told her to come later this time and Onika did as told. She showed up in a short yellow dress that hugged her curves perfectly and made her look like sunshine. Beyoncé couldn't hide the smile that came on her face when she saw Onika. She he was so cute. Onika smiled back, her dimples making an appearance.</p>
<p>Onika had spent the day wishing she was with Beyoncé again. At first she had been unhappy Beyoncé wanted her to come later this time. But after getting so caught up at the fair she realised it was a good thing. Being in this room with Beyoncé excited her. They both looked at each other for a bit, just taking in each other's presence.</p>
<p>"Okay Onika time for another lesson" Beyoncé said leading her through to the same room they were in for the first lesson. Onika suddenly felt nervous again, wondering what was in store this time. Memories of how Beyoncé had iced her out last time crept through.</p>
<p>"You want me to take this off?" Onika asked nervously looking down at her dress.<br/>"Yes" Beyoncé's deep voice sounded as she watched her. Onika got undressed again, this time feeling comfortable with Beyoncé staring. Beyoncé moved around the room, she seemed to be getting something. But every so often she would glance over at Onika who was taking off her dress slower than it should've taken her. Onika stood in her panties watching Beyoncé move about. She was still nervous about undressing in front of Beyoncé. The events of last time had her worried. Beyoncé reached into a drawer as Onika took off the rest of her clothes.</p>
<p>Onika finally decided to ask the question that had bothered her for a week. "What did I do wrong last time?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused. The question snapped her out of the daze she'd been in. She remembered last time, how she had touched Onika in that way, how she loved the feel of Onikas skin, how she enjoyed seeing Onikas reactions to her touch. She remembered how she had become overwhelmed by Onika, then how she had acted afterwards. She hadn't spared a second thought about Onika and how she felt. Beyoncé looked at her, her breath getting caught in her throat.</p>
<p>"Uh- Onika?" She said, her eyebrows upturned. She gulped again looking at the naked girl in all her innocence. Onikas eyes were wide and searching as they looked at Beyoncé with such awe and a desire to please</p>
<p>"You did nothing wrong" Beyoncé said her eyes focusing on Onikas eyes instead of her body.</p>
<p>"It wasn't you, it was me" Beyoncé cursed herself for using such a cliché but continued nonetheless. Onika still looked insecure and she hated that. She didn't mind the nerves but to know she had upset Onika made something in her stir. "I just had some things I needed to work out. I'm sorry if it seemed that way. It wasn't you. You were... you were perfect"</p>
<p>"Oh" Onika smiled. Beyoncé smiled, hoping Onika could tell how serious she was.</p>
<p>"You ok?"</p>
<p>Onika nodded swiftly and Bey began to speak again. "You ready for tonight?"</p>
<p>Onika nodded again making her way closer to Beyoncé. She was feeling more and more comfortable with her the more time they spent together.</p>
<p>"Come sit down" Beyoncé said gesturing to her lap. Onika swiftly made her way over and sat on Beyoncé's lap.<br/>"Ok so we're gonna do just like before but I'm gonna add in something... different." Beyonce spoke, running her hands gently up and down Onikas body. "If at any time you want me to stop just say-" she paused, not wanting to put too much pressure on Onika. "Uh we can come up with that later but just let me know if you want me to stop, ok?"</p>
<p>Onika frowned. Come up with what? She shrugged before speaking in agreement of Beyoncé's terms. She was sure she wouldn't want her to stop though. The last time she touched her felt magical. Though this time she knew some of what to expect. She decided not to overthink it and to allow Beyoncé to do what she pleased.</p>
<p>Beyoncé began to touch her again, her hand grazing over Onikas arm. Onika shuddered at the touch. Beyoncé always made her nervous and comfortable at the same time. It was almost paradoxical but she liked it. It reminded her of the nerves she felt before getting on a rollercoaster - she liked it.</p>
<p>Beyoncé continued her journey along Onikas body. She was yet to touch her anywhere tempting, just being comfortable with the simple skin to skin contact. Her fingers ran softly over the small of Onikas back and back up to her shoulders. Onika found herself enjoying it. It was like a massage. The way Beyoncé touched her was so soft - so warm, and her hands so strong. She hadn't expected such softness from her. Onika couldn't help but to appreciate the intimacy. This whole thing was a new experience to her, she had never been naked in anyone's presence, let alone sexual. Her skin moulded to Beyoncé's becoming softened by her touch. Her clay skin became Beyoncé's artistic grounds.</p>
<p>It was definitely weird being naked while Beyoncé was fully clothed but something about it was arousing to Onika. She nibbled the inside of her lip as Beyoncé's hands made their way up and over her shoulder. Onikas breath once again got caught in her throat as Beyoncé touched the part of her skin that separated chest from boobs. She wondered what Beyoncé thought of her boobs - they were big, she knew. She wondered whether Beyoncé liked the size of her boobs. She turned to slightly face a now focused Beyoncé. The way Beyoncé looked at her gave her the answer she needed. Onika shuddered as she felt the touch of fingers against her nipples.</p>
<p>It was soft at first, just light massages and rubs, but eventually developed into light pinching. Onika found her body reacting, her nipples getting harder and her breathing becoming faster. Beyoncé's fingers fit so perfectly against her skin. Beyoncé's fingers lightly twisted and gripped Onikas nipples making them even harder against the softness of her areola. Onika tried to suppress her moans but felt herself succumb when she felt Beyoncé's warm breath on her neck.</p>
<p>"Let it go baby" Beyoncé said allowing Onika to let out the moans she'd been holding in. Part of her was still concerned over what had happened last time. She moaned again as Beyoncé's forefinger flicked over her now hardened nipple. Her head fell back into Beyoncé's neck as she rubbed her nipples. Beyoncé touched with a purpose. She knew exactly what she was doing.</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused before pinching tighter and then turning to Onika who's mouth had fallen open and head had rolled back. <br/>"Does that feel good baby?" She asked Onika who nodded, her face now turned toward the sky.</p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt?"</p>
<p>Onika thought for a second. She had to think about this one. This was a feeling she didn't quite understand. Beyoncé had asked because she knew it hurt. Onika realised exactly how she felt. Her nipples felt hot but not necessarily in a bad way. "It hurts" she confirmed with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Beyoncé lightened her touch but Onika shook her head. "I- I like it" Onika stuttered out. She didn't want to sound weird but she really didn't want Beyoncé to stop. Beyoncé smiled squeezing her nipples again.</p>
<p>"Harder?" Beyoncé asked a moaning Onika. Onika nodded as Beyoncé increased the pressure. She would alternate between nipples, stroking and softening her hand over one while she pinched the other. She wondered how much of this Onika could take. She was weary not to push too far.</p>
<p>After a while she stopped and began just stroking her flattened hands over Onikas nipples.<br/>"You ok?" She asked, her voice sounding more and more tender. She hated that Onika was bringing out this soft side of her.</p>
<p>Onika simply nodded and Beyoncé rolled them over laying Onika on the bed. Beyoncé looked at her for a brief second admiring her beauty as it lay against the velvet sheets. She looked at the way Onikas brown legs curved in the awkward position they were in and moved them to lay straight. Onika allowed Beyoncé to touch her however she liked, following her guidance. Her eyes were on Beyoncé who was looking at her too. Beyoncé's gaze traveled higher and she saw the perfect thighs Onika usually hid behind clothes. The light of the room allowed her to notice exactly how perfect Onika was. She had no blemishes or pigmentation on her skin. She was untainted, untouched - pure innocence. Beyoncé bit her lip as she looked at Onika who lay waiting for whatever Bey was going to do next.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's eyes made their way gradually upwards over Onikas body. She was glad Onikas legs were closed, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle looking there. Onikas nipples were still hard though her boobs lay flattened against her chest. Beyoncé bit her lip at the sight of her. Onikas face was lit up - she said nothing but her face was filled with anticipation and desire.</p>
<p>Beyoncé had planned to try out nipple clamps on Onika but suddenly she no longer wanted to. As she looked at Onikas body beneath her there was one thing she wanted to do and only one thing.</p>
<p>"I have to kiss you before I do anything else" Beyoncé said, nerves suddenly filling her. She'd never been so nervous to kiss anyone before and she certainly hadn't needed to do it before doing anything else. But with Onika things felt different. She found herself wanting different things with Onika. She leaned forward closing the gap between them before Onika could react.</p>
<p>It was good that Onika didn't have a chance to react. She hadn't felt the need to protest, she hadn't felt the fear she would've felt. She just felt the lips - the most perfect pair of lips - pressed against hers. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt into the kiss.</p>
<p>Both Onika and Beyoncé were longing for more. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as it should've as Beyoncé pulled away suddenly reminded of what she had planned. She looked into Onikas eyes which were just beginning to open again. Onikas mind was spinning, she wanted so desperately to feel that again. That was something she never knew a kiss could be; just the right amount of tenderness and passion. Beyoncé smiled, her now soft eyes looking into Onikas.</p>
<p>Once she was sure, she leaned down and took Onikas boobs into her mouth. They were heavy - boobs she had to actually hold. Beyoncé licked her lips at the weightiness of her boobs. They were so attractive against her small frame. Beyoncé couldn't help the way her own body reacted with Onikas boob in her mouth. Onika gasped at the mixture of feelings. Beyoncé's tongue had a soothing effect on her reddened and slightly painful nipples. She moaned when Beyoncé ran her flattened tongue over her nipple.</p>
<p>Onika found herself grappling with herself as she watched and felt Beyoncé on top of her. Her moans became louder somehow packed with emotion, as if it were impossible to hold them in. Onika gave up on holding them in when Beyoncé's teeth lightly bit down on her nipple. Her lips opened as she let out the moans needed to. Beyoncé looked up to Onika had her eyes slammed shut and lines of pleasure all over her face. She kissed Onikas nipple before moving to the other one.</p>
<p>Onika seemed more sensitive on this side as she shuddered simply feeling Beyoncé's breath graze over her nipple. Beyoncé smirked pulling it into her mouth. She sucked her nipple harder pulling it slightly in and out of her mouth. Onika could feel all her nerve endings being stimulated. She bit her lip as she began clenching her legs and hands, not how to handle what she was feeling.</p>
<p>"Mmm oh god ohhhh" she moaned as she felt this pressure building somewhere inside of her. Between her legs was now a sticky, sappy mess. The heat of Beyoncé's mouth against hers was enough to send her over the edge. Beyoncé kept going and continued licking and sucking Onikas boobs in this way. That was until she realised something. It was like an epiphany and again she realised it was only because it was Onika that it was different.</p>
<p>She slowly pulled her lips away and waited for Onika to open her eyes. Onika looked up at her with eyes wide open and questioning, she felt this strange disappointment she didn't quite understand. She looked up with her eyebrows upturned and waited for Beyoncé to speak from above her.</p>
<p>"Have you ever cum before?"</p>
<p>Onika shook her head, "What's that?"</p>
<p>"You've never had an orgasm?" Beyoncé asked using the technical term which just confused Onika even more as she shook her head. Beyoncé closed her eyes thinking for a moment. She didn't want to be responsible for Onikas first orgasm. There were too many firsts and it was beginning to make her feel too much pressure. She didn't want to take away all of Onikas innocence. Onika watched Beyoncé intently, as the clogs of her mind began to spin and irritation fleeted across her face.</p>
<p>"Ok homework - make yourself cum." Beyoncé said rolling off of her. "Don't come back in here until you've done it"</p>
<p>Onika looked at her, hesitant to ask. "Wh- What's cum?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé's eyes softened forgetting her frustration and remembering just how innocent Onika was.</p>
<p>"You know that feeling between your legs? The reason you're disappointed right now. The feeling that feels like pressure built up inside of you that needs to be released?" Onika nodded knowing what Beyoncé was talking about. "It's what happens when you keep going with that feeling. You just have to touch yourself wherever feels good... you'll know when you've cum"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Her first orgasm (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika glanced at the ceiling trying to figure out her homework. She just had to recreate that feeling, how hard could it be? "Orgasm" she thought about the word. It sounded strange. Onika had never thought about sex like this. It just hadn't occurred to her.</p>
<p>She lay in bed thinking about it. She was supposed to touch herself? She didn't quite understand but she wanted to do it. She wanted to see Beyoncé again. She remembered how Beyoncé had made her feel, the kiss, the feeling inside of her stomach.</p>
<p>She took off her clothes slowly, thinking about what she was wearing. It was just pyjamas since she had just woken up. She wondered if Beyoncé would like them. They had unicorns on that Beyoncé would probably find them childish. She twisted her lips removing her clothing. She lightly pressed her hand to her nipple. It was soft and squishy, just like the rest of her breast. She took it in between her fingers and shuddered at the way it tingled. It was soft but she felt it become firmer in her fingers as she continued to touch them. She rubbed and twisted them in her fingers, thinking about what would feel good. Her mind was focused on that feeling as she continued to touch her boobs. She squeezed and pinched and did everything Beyoncé did but it didn't feel the same. There must have been a difference between the way Beyoncé did it and the way she did. She continued going until she felt a slight wetness between her thighs. She recognised this but it was nothing compared to how Beyoncé made her feel. This was a drop in the ocean compared to her time with Beyoncé. Onika, frustrated now, squeezed her boobs in annoyance. She continued trying eventually getting frustrated and giving up.</p>
<p>Onika got up and dressed, going to go find Tae. She wanted to watch a movie. When she found him, he was annoying the chefs in the house for something to eat. The chefs smiled upon seeing Onika and agreed to make him something. Onika grinned happy she would be getting more food. She was kind of hungry after all that frustration.</p>
<p>"Where did you go after breakfast" Tae asked, confused. After breakfast she'd gone back upstairs to work on her 'homework'.</p>
<p>"Oh uh- I just went back to sleep" Onika giggled tucking a hair behind her ear. She didn't know why she lied but she didn't feel like talking about this. No matter how close they'd become, Beyoncé wasn't a subject they discussed. Neither of them really knew why the other was there, they had their assumptions, but neither knew for sure. Tae shrugged slicing the food that was placed in front of the two of them. Onikas mouth watered waiting for him to finish cutting so she could dig in. It looked delicious. They ate off the same plate since it was only a little snack.</p>
<p>Tae and Onika lay back in the movie room watching Alice in Wonderland. It was Onikas favourite movie and after Tae had kicked everyone out of the home theatre she turned it on. Onika lay rested with her head on Taes shoulder and her legs up. She munched sweet popcorn as the movie played in the background of her eating. It was halfway through the movie when Onika paused it.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She asked turning to face him.<br/>"Girl nothing" he replied shrugging it off.<br/>"Either tell me now or tell me when the movies done but you gon tell me" she sassed, turning back to face the screen. She could tell something was wrong since he hadn't complained at her once the entire morning or afternoon nor had he said anything rude about the movie she'd chosen.</p>
<p>"Fine girl whatever." He paused. He then took a deep breath. "You know what I do for Miss Knowles?" Onika shook her head swiftly. He paused. This wasn't something he could tell just anyone. He gulped thinking about telling her as she stuffed her face listening to him speak.</p>
<p>"I can't really tell you but I messed something up" Onika looked at him. His eyes had gone grey as he spoke. He was scared of something and Onika could tell.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's not-" she tried to comfort him but he cut her off</p>
<p>"It is." He said with a conviction that even her cheerful nature couldn't overcome. Her eyes softened as she looked at him chewing her lip. She felt bad and she didn't know what to say. He shrugged, knowing she couldn't do anything to make it better. It was one of those things he'd have to figure out on his own. The movie ended and Onika looked up at her friend.</p>
<p>"You wanna do something different?" She asked wondering if she could do anything to cheer him up. But he was so affected there was nothing he felt would cheer him up. He shook his head and Onika simply nodded turning another movie on. This one was Dumbo, one of her other favourites. She had always loved Dumbo, since she was young. No one hated Dumbo. She hoped Tae would appreciate the distraction. After that movie finished, Tae just excused himself making his way toward Beyoncé's study. Onika thought better than to ask and she retreated to her own room.</p>
<p>There wasn't much to do so she lay on her phone for ages. The only texts she replied to were from kelly, the rest got ignored. Beyoncé popped into her mind again and she thought about trying that 'homework' but that first time had stressed her out. She was over it. So what if she didn't see Beyoncé tonight? She'd see her soon.</p>
<p>When she went down for dinner everyone noticed Onika wasn't in such a good mood. She barely spoke but after she'd said nothing was wrong for the third time they knew continuously asking would just irritate her more. Tae was also unusually quiet and everyone assumed something had happened with them both. Though both their moods had a similar source - Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Just before dessert was brought out Miss Knowles made an appearance. It was uncommon to see her at dinner and everyone's eyes turned towards her. She was wearing a dress that accentuated her curves and made her look total. Conversations stopped and it seemed the air grew thinner. Beyoncé scanned the table looking first to Onika who met her gaze. Beyoncé looked at her with a desire she couldn't quite stifle. Onika returned the look, remembering the feel of Beyoncé's lips against hers. She wanted that again. All of a sudden she wished she had done the homework. Beyoncé looked at her questioningly and Onika looked down ashamed that she hadn't figured it out yet. The small interaction was all Beyoncé needed to know. Disappointment flew across her face but was quickly replaced as her eyes shifted.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's gaze moved to Lauren. Lauren had on a soft black dress that showed off her legs and figure. She had avoided looking at Beyoncé until she felt her eyes on her. She swiped her hair out of her eyes and looked up at Beyoncé. <br/>"Lauren I'll see you, tonight?" Beyoncé asked but it wasn't a question. Lauren simply nodded tucking her lower lip inward. Just then the chefs bundled in carrying trays of delicious dessert.</p>
<p>"You not seeing Miss Knowles tonight" everyone had gotten used to Onika and her as a regular occurrence.<br/>"Nah" Onika shook her head, her mind regressing into thoughts of Beyoncé. She thought about her homework. "Make yourself cum," Beyoncé had said. She gulped still trying to understand what this meant. She didn't even know what cumming was or what it felt like. How was she supposed to do that? Onika sighed, forcing herself not to look over at Lauren.</p>
<p>She thought of talking to Tae about it but he had a rough day and she wasnt sure he would even know. She didn't trust anyone else to talk about it with so she left it alone, deciding she'd figure it out on her own. Beyoncé had thought it was so obvious she didn't have to explain it to Onika. Part of her didn't believe she really didn't know what it was, but she knew Onika was really serious. She'd watched Onikas eyes go wide whenever she touched her and the way her eyebrows knitted at the mention of the word.</p>
<p>Onika gulped before turning her eyes to the freshly baked apple pie that sat in front of her. After realising what it was, Tae slid his plate over to her too. He didnt like apple pie.<br/>"You're gonna make me fat" Onika giggled scooping the other slice onto her plate. Tae smiled sliding the ice cream over to her too which Onika took 3 scoops of and gobbled it all up.</p>
<p>Onika didn't think about her homework the next day. She didn't have time. Her friends had all suggested a day out and she went along. Tae seemed to be in better spirits and she was happy about that. She wondered if he thought of a way to fix whatever he messed up. The day was fun though she insisted they got back in time for dinner. She never liked to miss dinner. If there was one thing Onika loved, it was food and ate blissfully thinking about her plans for tonight.</p>
<p>Her mind drifted and she wondered if Lauren would be seeing Beyoncé again. She had no idea what Beyoncé did with the other girls but she assumed it was the same as with her. Though something told her it was different. She knew some of them were just in the house as staff like Julius and Melissa but some were probably there for the reason she was. She gulped as she imagined Beyoncé touching someone else the way she had touched her. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy as her eyes fell on Lauren. She gulped it away, knowing it was her own fault.</p>
<p>If she wanted to see Beyoncé she'd have to figure out this whole 'cumming' thing.</p>
<p>After dinner, she decided she had to be back with Beyoncé. She was getting into that room no matter what. She didn't care what it took, she would figure this out. She ran up to her room and quickly undressed. Her fingers danced against her nipples as she tried to force herself to cum. She touched her boobs and grabbed and pinched them but nothing happened. Her mind stirred as she tried to think of what she was doing wrong.</p>
<p>"touch yourself wherever feels good" she remembered Beyoncé's words. Now her fingers drifted down to the ocean between her thighs. She touched lightly gasping at the amount of wetness along her fingers. She pressed her fingers down putting pressure on her clit. It felt good so she continued. She touched herself curious of what was between her own legs. Onika moaned occasionally at the contact. But eventually it faded and she felt like she was just touching herself for no reason. She drifted asleep deciding she'd have to figure it out in the morning.</p>
<p>She tried again and this time was even worse. She couldn't even get as wet as before. Onika was trying but not being able to do this was frustrating. She didn't know what she was trying to do or how to do it but she knew she couldn't do it. She needed help, she needed a teacher.</p>
<p>Onika decided she wanted to see Beyoncé. She'd had enough of this pointless trying to do something she didn't even understand. After dinner she got dressed and strode over to Beyoncé's room. She knew Lauren was in there but she wanted to interrupt. She wanted to be in there with Beyoncé. Her and her alone. Her hand trembled as she knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" She heard Beyoncé's voice through the door. She tried to work out what her voice sounded like but the only thing she could come up with was tiredness.</p>
<p>"O-Onika" She stuttered. There was a pause.</p>
<p>"Just a second" she heard. Beyoncé's voice seemed to have picked up. Then she heard shuffling and the door opened. Lauren walked straight past her, arms folded, as Beyoncé allowed Onika in.</p>
<p>"You did it?" Beyoncé asked running her eyes over Onika. Onika looked up at her nervously. She had a plan.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Onika nodded hoping Beyoncé couldn't tell she was lying. Beyoncé narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"You didn't do it did you?" Beyoncé said eyeing her. Onika suddenly felt chastised as if she'd done something wrong. How did Beyoncé know? Can you tell when someone cums? Onika looked down at the floor shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I tried but I just... I didn't know how"</p>
<p>Beyoncé looked at Onikas eyes. She had asked her to do something that most people had done as teenagers yet somehow Onika still hadn't. She wondered if maybe she just couldn't. She had heard of it before - people not being able to orgasm. But she could tell Onika was close last time. She had a feeling it wasn't something that Onika couldnt do. And she knew it was something she wanted Onika to do.</p>
<p>"Come with me" Beyoncé said leading her back into the room with the bed.</p>
<p>"Come here, take off your clothes"</p>
<p>Beyoncé said as she helped her by lifting her t shirt up. Onika raised her arms allowing Beyoncé to pull it off for her. The feeling of Beyoncé's skin against her lit another spark inside of her. This was a feeling she had missed. She felt those familiar tingles as Beyoncé looked at her and touched her. Beyoncé paused stepping back, her eyes still on Onikas body.</p>
<p>"Ok show me what youve been doing"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Her first orgasm (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok show me what you've been doing," Beyoncé said. Her voice was deep and commanding as she looked at the innocent girl in front of her.</p>
<p>Onika looked at her and became suddenly nervous. She had been nervous about lying but now she was even more nervous. She had to show Beyoncé what she was doing and find out what she was doing wrong.</p>
<p>"Go on, lay down" Beyoncé soothed helping her onto the bed. "Now show me"</p>
<p>Onika looked away from Beyoncé and up to the ceiling. She nibbled her lips nervously not sure about anything. She gulped before deciding to show her what she had been doing.</p>
<p>Onika looked at Beyoncé and then looked away as one of her hands went to her breasts and the other in between her legs. She looked again quickly, to see if she was doing something wrong. Beyoncé's face stayed the same as Onika began to rub as she had done before. Her fingers touched her nipples making them harder and causing her to bite her lip.</p>
<p>Beyoncé watched her, her eyes avoiding the spot she wanted to look at the most. She looked at Onikas nipples which stood up and remembered how they felt in her hands. She began to bite her lip watching Onika touch herself.</p>
<p>Slowly Onikas eyes peeled away from the ceiling and she began to watch Beyoncé. Beyoncé's eyes were stuck on Onikas body, only avoiding that one part between her legs. Onika noticed the way Beyoncé's eyes reacted to her. She noticed the heat in Beyoncé's eyes, the intensity with which she watched her, she noticed every feeling Beyoncé was displaying. She noticed Beyoncé lick her lips as she moved her hands a certain way. Her legs slowly opened a little wider allowing Beyoncé to see if she were to look. But Beyoncé didn't look. Onika watched Beyoncé as she touched herself, more focused on Beyoncé's reactions than her own.</p>
<p>Beyoncé was resisting it but she was becoming turned on watching Onika. She didn't think it would be this hard to restrain herself but as she watched Onika all she wanted was to touch her. She forced her eyes to rest above Onikas legs but it was getting harder and harder. She noticed Onika was watching her and tried to keep her face steady as she watched Onikas hands run along her body.</p>
<p>The presence of Beyoncé allowed Onika to just focus on Beyoncé. It made the task at hand easier. Her skin reacted to her fingers, causing her to moan and arch her back. But she barely noticed, instead she was noticing the way Beyoncé looked at her. There was a fire in her eyes she'd only seen fleetingly before. Beyoncé was filled with pure lust and it excited Onika. She wondered how much more she could bring out of her. There was a passion she'd never seen before.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Onika moaned touching the wetness between her legs and looking at Beyoncé. Onikas task became to get Beyoncé to look at her down there. She had never let anyone see what was there but she was intrigued by Beyoncé. She wondered what Beyoncé would think, would it be pretty? Would it be pink enough? She shuddered as she watched Beyoncé's eyes. She could see the struggle Beyoncé was having with not looking. Onika wanted her to look so desperately. She thought about asking or telling her to but she was too shy so she continued to touch herself as she spread her legs wider, giving her fingers better access.</p>
<p>She saw how Beyoncé reacted to her moans and found herself moaning even more. Whenever she felt close to pleasure a moan would escape her mouth. Onikas mouth eventually hung open as she let the moans break free. Her fingers ran free through the silk between her legs; stroking and rubbing, causing herself to get wetter.</p>
<p>Beyoncé watched her becoming more and more interested in what was going on between Onikas perfect thighs. She watched her face go through it's displays of pleasure becoming less and less resistant. She wanted to see her. She wanted to touch her. Onika opened her legs wider and Beyoncé's eyes darted to her pussy.</p>
<p>"Shit" Beyoncé whispered under her breath. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Onika looked so sexy. Her pussy glistened against her fingers which began to spread her lips open. Onikas hands pressed against and rubbed against herself in every way she desired. Beyoncé watched every second of this becoming more and more turned on by Onika and her reactions.</p>
<p>Onika touched the wetness between her legs suddenly becoming curious of how she would taste. She continued spreading it around until curiosity got the better of her. She glanced at Beyoncé who hadn't moved her eyes from Onikas wetness.</p>
<p>Onikas finger began its journey slowly upwards and into her mouth. Beyoncé's eyes finally moved towards Onikas face noticing the way Onikas tongue darted to her fingers. Beyoncé gulped wanting to be the one tasting Onika. She watched Onikas fingers slip into her mouth noticing Onika had been watching her.</p>
<p>"Y-you never tasted yourself before?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé stuttered, trying to act normal as she watched Onikas reaction. Onika shook her head no. That had never been something shed even thought of. She didn't know why she did it just then but she'd been thinking about it for a while.</p>
<p>"You like it?" Beyoncé asked curious, wondering what she tasted like, wanting to taste her.</p>
<p>Onika thoughts drifted to Beyoncé as she wondered what Beyoncé would taste like, suddenly feeling more turned on as she considered what lay between her legs. Onika looked away slightly nodding. She felt shy, wondering what Beyoncé would think. Beyoncés full attention was on the naked girl who lay before her. She watched her unintentionally be the sexiest woman she had ever seen.</p>
<p>"That's good" Beyoncé spoke huskily, trying to ignore the many desires rushing through her.</p>
<p>Onika didn't know what to say and she let her hand drift back down to between her legs, not wanting the feeling to slip away. She moaned at the feeling of her bow wet fingers against her wet clit. Her finger slipped through the folds of her wetness and she touched her clit suddenly letting out a moan. Beyoncé watched intently as Onika discovered exactly where to touch.</p>
<p>Beyoncé felt as if she was being teased feeling her attraction to Onika grow. She couldn't help but want to be the one pleasing her. Her thoughts were only on Onika as her eyes drifted up and down her body. She thought about touching her, eating her, tasting her. She tried to gulp her thoughts away and watch. Onikas fingers slid up and down her clit and Beyoncé watched her furrow her eyebrows in frustration.</p>
<p>"Stop" Beyoncé breathed through all the tension built up in her breath. Onika did as told, her fingers not moving as she waited for Beyoncé to speak. Onika looked to her, Beyoncé's eyes were still focused between Onikas legs. "Circles. Make circles" Beyoncé told her.</p>
<p>Onika did as told changing the pattern of her fingers. Her index and middle finger began to follow the same pattern against her skin. She gasped as she noticed the difference in sensation. She felt a familiar feeling began to rise inside of her. It was the same feeling she'd had when Beyoncé was touching her boobs.</p>
<p>Suddenly she stopped, her face flushed and she didn't eat to continue. She looked over at Beyoncé fearfully. She didn't know what would happen if she kept going. What if she peed?</p>
<p>"Keep going baby, it's ok"</p>
<p>"A-are you sure?" Onika asked nervously. She watched Beyoncé's face reassure her and decided to continue. She didn't focus on what she was doing, but focused on the way Beyoncé was making her feel. She liked knowing Beyoncé was watching, it excited her. She wanted to make Beyoncé touch her, she wanted to touch Beyoncé. She focused on Beyoncé's eyes telling her to keep going. She focused on Beyoncé's lips, from which she could tell she was breathing heavily. She wondered if it was her that made Beyoncé so unnerved. Something told her it was and she liked it.</p>
<p>"Uhhh uh uh" Onika moaned desperately chasing the feeling.</p>
<p>It was the same as when Beyoncé was touching her nipples but it was harsher - more intense. This was overwhelming. She couldn't focus on anything else but the feeling. Her fingers continued around her clit. Beyoncé watched her becoming more and more desperate to touch her. Onika looked at Beyoncé for reassurance, afraid again of what was happening.</p>
<p>"Keep going" Beyoncé coached, feeling herself getting wetter. She wanted Onika right then, right there. She tried to ignore it but watching Onika moaning and writhing was making her want her.</p>
<p>"Uhh oh my god" Onika moaned, her eyes slamming shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. After effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé watched silently as Onika calmed down. If that had lasted any longer, she knew she wouldn't have been able to resist touching her. Beyoncé's breaths were deeper as she watched Onika react the same. Onika was silent at first trying to ride out the spasms. Her breaths were uneven as she was trying to come down from the orgasm. Onika finally opened her eyes as her breaths began to even out. A smirk began to appear on Beyoncé's lips as Onika tried to recapture her breath.</p>
<p>"I'm- uh-" Onika tried to speak. Beyoncé raised her eyebrows watching her.</p>
<p>"You liked it?" Beyoncé asked knowingly.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika nodded quickly. "Felt like-" she scrunched her brows up in thought. Onika seemed to be in a daze trying to come up with the word as she tried to recover from her first orgasm. Beyoncé waited to see what she'd come up with. "Felt like magic" she said gazing up at Beyoncé. Beyoncé smiled in amusement. She ignored how turned on she felt by what she'd just witnessed.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Beyoncé asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Beyoncé smiled waiting for her to speak again.</p>
<p>"Is that what was gonna happen before? W-when you was touching me?" Onika asked.</p>
<p>"Oh- yeah I think so" Beyoncé answered.</p>
<p>"Why did you stop?" Onika asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Why didn't Beyoncé want to do that to her? She was feeling suddenly nervous and vulnerable. She started to wonder if Beyoncé even liked her.</p>
<p>"Onika," Beyoncé said, noticing her eyes beginning to glisten. Onika turned to her, her lip slightly trembling. "I wanted to. I wanted to touch you and make you feel all these good things. I wanted so badly to give you your first orgasm but I couldn't do that to you. I want you to know you can do that for yourself," she bit her lip. "I'll be the first one to do other things to you, you'll see"</p>
<p>Onika wondered what she meant but something told her not to ask. She felt better than she had about Beyoncé. Her mind wandered, thinking about the two of them.</p>
<p>"Is that what it always feels like?" Onika asked, suddenly racing with questions about orgasms. Beyoncé tried her best to answer them all watching Onika who looked a mixture of tired and excited. She was fascinated by Onikas fascination. She wondered if she reacted like this the first time she had an orgasm.</p>
<p>"I don't wanna get up" Onika suddenly said realising it must be late.</p>
<p>"You don't have to baby, you can sleep here," Beyoncé smiled softly at her.</p>
<p>"Can you stay?" Onika asked quietly. She suddenly felt needy and desperate. She wanted to stay with Beyoncé. She wanted a hug but she didn't want to push it. Beyoncé nodded, planting a kiss on Onikas forehead before she went to get changed. When she got back Onika was asleep.</p>
<p>She thought about leaving now since it's not like Onika would know. She was about to leave when Onika suddenly shuffled in the bed. Beyoncé rolled her eyes and climbed into bed with her holding the shorter girl in her arms. Her arms rested around Onikas chest and she lightly brushed against Onikas nipples. Her face softened as she touched Onika. She didn't know a person could be so cute.</p>
<p>Beyoncé woke up before Onika, as usual, and she looked at her asleep. She could tell she was a heavy sleeper but she looked beautiful nonetheless. How was someone so beautiful? Beyoncé couldn't tear her eyes away from Onika. She stroked her face for a while, admiring her natural skin. Beyoncé kissed her face again wondering what it was about Onika that drew her in so much.</p>
<p>Onikas arm had found its way around Beyoncé sometime during the night and she clung to her tightly. Beyoncé tried to move her but each time Onikas arm found it's way back. Beyoncé didn't actually mind though, Onika was warm and comforting. Though now she had to get up, so she had to move her. Onika groaned and tried to move back but Beyoncé quickly got out of bed. As she climbed out of bed she realised Onika was waking up. Beyoncé smiled at her waiting for her eyes to fully open. They both had tired eyes when they fell on each other.</p>
<p>Beyoncé leaned down to Onikas face. Softly, she placed a kiss on Onikas lips. Onikas eyes fell back closed as she felt Beyoncé's soft lips against hers. Beyoncé liked kissing her. Onika let out a little moan and Beyoncé wasn't sure if it was brought on by this kiss or by Onikas lack of sleep. Either way, she liked it. Onika smiled falling back asleep. Beyoncé looked at her and kissed her forehead before leaving Onika to sleep.</p>
<p>She took care to close the door softly before leaving to get changed. She had a busy schedule and she made sure to dress appropriately. After an hour of getting dressed, she was ready to go. Her hair was done, her makeup perfected, and her outfit classy and practical. She grabbed her gun and put it in her purse before making her way downstairs.</p>
<p>Julius met her at the door, dressed in an expensive suit and holding a briefcase.</p>
<p>"You ready miss Knowles? Busy day today"</p>
<p>She nodded, making her way through the door he held open. They took the black Escalade this time as she sat in the back typing on her laptop. Miss Knowles made her way into her office, dismissing Julius as she sat at her desk. The day began as any normal day would with Beyoncé in her office overseeing her company.</p>
<p>Onika woke up and got ready for breakfast. The food was delicious but her mind was focused elsewhere. Onika was barely focused on the conversations going on around her. After breakfast was finished, she quickly made her way back to her room.</p>
<p>After that first orgasm, Onika was addicted. She wanted the feeling again; the chase, the buildup, the muscle spasms, the release. Onika couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't know it was possible for her body to experience something like that. Her mind became fixated on the goal. She lay down and she couldn't help her fingers snaking their way down to her core. Her legs slightly trembled when she touched between them and her mind whirred. Her mind travelled back to everything Beyoncé had said.</p>
<p>"ONIKAAAAAA" she heard after persistent banging on her door.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" She huffed, moving her hand and putting some clothes on.</p>
<p>"Girl if you don't open this door" she heard Taes voice, laced with attitude as he spoke. Nicki rolled her eyes getting out of bed and washing her hands.</p>
<p>"What?!" She repeated as she flung the door open.</p>
<p>"Hi" he giggled, laughing at the annoyance in her face. "Next time wake up"</p>
<p>"I was awa-... nothing" she said realising that was why he thought she'd taken so long to open the door. "What'd you want?"</p>
<p>"Nothing I'm just bored"</p>
<p>Onika suddenly flung the door back open. "Get out. No you did not just knock on my door like that over some bored." She sassed.</p>
<p>"Nikaaaa" he rolled his eyes, "I wanna go get lunch"</p>
<p>"We just had breakfast" she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"So you telling me you don't want anymore food?" He raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Onika thought it over for a second. Tae smirked. "Ugh fine whatever" she shrugged, "lemme go get ready"</p>
<p>Tae watched Onika disappear into the bathroom. He sank down onto the bed thinking about Onika and the house they lived in. Their lives were so weird compared to normal people. They lived in a beautiful house and ate beautiful food all day, for free. All they had to do was their respective 'jobs' though neither would really call what they did work. It was something most people would struggle to wrap their heads around. That explained why most of them didn't have many outside friends.</p>
<p>Onika got out the shower with the towel still wrapped around her and picked out some clothes.</p>
<p>"Can we go get some stuff from my old place after?" She asked picking up some comfy clothes. Tae nodded getting ready to follow her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika and Tae got pancakes for brunch since Onika wanted something sweet. She doused them in syrup and Tae got a cup of coffee. The waitress came over to ask if they wanted anything else. Tae smiled saying no and Onika shook her head but the waitress didn't move. She had her eyes on Onika looking her up and down while biting her lip. Onika hadn't looked up from her food but she could feel the eyes on her.</p>
<p>She slowly looked up towards the waitress who's eyes hadn't left her. She noticed the way her hair framed her face and the intensity of her eyes as they watched her. Her soft hazel eyes didn't leave Onikas face. Her lips were nice and Onika noticed how juicy they looked as the waitress licked her lips, eyes on Onika.</p>
<p>"Oh no I don't want anything" Onika spoke wondering why the waitress was still there. Tae smirked raising his eyebrows at the waitress. He knew exactly what was going on but it was amusing to watch.</p>
<p>"You sure?" The waitress asked tucking her teeth behind her lip, practically eye fucking her, as she smoothed her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Nicki replied clueless to whatever was going on.</p>
<p>"Hmm ok, let me know if you change your mind" she said winking at Onika. "I'll come back when you're ready" she smiled still looking at Onika.</p>
<p>Tae looked at Onika who had begun to eat again.</p>
<p>"You really didn't notice that?" He asked scrunching up his brows. He thought she was just acting at first but Onika was clearly oblivious.</p>
<p>"Huh? Notice what?" She asked.</p>
<p>"She was trying to flirt with you" Tae explained causing Onika to almost choke on her food as she burst out laughing. She then scrunched up her brows.</p>
<p>"Huh? No she wasn't"</p>
<p>Tae gave her a look.</p>
<p>"She wasn't!" Onika emphasised.</p>
<p>"Mmmhm, are you sure you don't want anything else, like my number?" He said imitating the waitress. Onika laughed slapping him.</p>
<p>"It wasn't like that!" She rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Girl it was exactly like that. She was clearly flirting with you, how did you not notice?"</p>
<p>"She wasn't flirting, she was just being nice"</p>
<p>"Mmhm I always push my titties out like that when I'm being nice too"</p>
<p>"Tae!" He laughed looking at her. Onika glanced over to see the waitress was still looking at her. She scrunched up her brows.</p>
<p>"She was definitely flirting with you Onika, you really didn't notice?"</p>
<p>Onika shook her head. "Why would she be flirting with me?"</p>
<p>"Onika. Have you seen yourself?"</p>
<p>Onika looked down. It wasn't that she didn't think she was cute, she just wasn't the type to be flirted with. She shrugged.</p>
<p>"People don't usually flirt with me" she said simply.</p>
<p>Tae eyed her. People definitely flirted with her. This wasn't the first time tae had noticed it. He'd noticed men cat-calling her but it wasn't just that. People looked at Onika like they were drawn to her, as if she held all the secrets of the world inside of her. Admittedly, she was gorgeous but there was something else about her that made people so attracted her. She had an aura that so easily embraced everyone. He realised it wasn't something Onika noticed and that intrigued him even more. He wondered how she possibly hadn't noticed the way people looked at her.</p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>Beyoncé slammed the door for her office closed and made her way to the elevator and back to the car. Julius was just pulling up and she stepped back in to the car loading the gun. The car ride was long but Beyoncé spoke the whole way. Mostly she spoke to herself, to which Julius simply nodded or shrugged.</p>
<p>"You watch the game last night?" She asked trying to get Julius talking. She wasn't enjoying being the only one talking. Usually, she appreciated Julius' silence but it was bothering her today. She wanted to talk. Julius simply nodded in response.</p>
<p>This had been her third attempt at getting him to speak and it was frustrating her. Julius wasn't a big talker but his silence was usually her solace. This was one of the rare times she wanted conversation and one of the few times she didn't have someone other than Julius to satisfy that desire. She could have called someone to speak to but she wanted to speak to him. After all she did spend most days around him. The two had a special level of comfort around each other. They had essentially become family. Beyoncé eyed him watching his face in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Why don't you talk?" She asked, getting straight to the point, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing to say" he replied shrugging. She looked at him in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Julius, we've been working together for at least 5 years, you've definitely got something to say. Even if you say something about me. Just say something damn"</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>"You never speak, you never ask questions. You really have nothing you want to ask?"</p>
<p>"Nope" he replied shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Seriously, ask me anything. Ask me something you've always wanted to know," Beyoncé essentially ordered. He sighed taking his left hand off the wheel and slightly glancing toward her. Her expression proved he wouldn't be getting out of this. He shrugged thinking of a question.</p>
<p>"What's your favourite colour?" He asked in a monotone voice causing her to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"Gold." She rolled her eyes, "ask me something real. You've never wanted to know anything?" Julius looked at her and she met his gaze. "About the businesses, about life, about anything." She stressed. She wanted to know what he thought but she knew he wouldn't answer that properly. It was better to see his thinking through the question he'd ask.</p>
<p>Julius realised she was serious, this was now a topic of interest to her. It wasn't just a distraction. He thought about all the questions he'd ever had for her and settled on the one that intrigued him the most. She said anything right?</p>
<p>"Uh... why did you start doing all this?" He turned back to the road once his question was out. His jaw tensed as if it was a question that scared him, but he refused to show that. The answer could've been a number of things. There were a lot of things he could've asked but none he was sure she would answer and even this, he couldn't be sure what she'd say.</p>
<p>"All this meaning this?... or the company? Or the girls?" She asked with an idea of what he meant but she needed the clarification.</p>
<p>"Where we're going now." He confirmed. Her eyes narrowed as they watched the window of the car. Julius remained focused on the road as he awaited a response he wasn't sure he would get.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to fix things." She said, giving the shortest reply of the day. Julius nodded as if his curiosity was satisfied. He hadn't expected a proper answer so it didn't bother him. He continued driving through the vast space, with their destination in mind. It was a neighbourhood he knew from other trips there. It was rich but not real wealth. It was too in your face to be truly wealthy.</p>
<p>A minute passed before Beyoncé spoke again. "I grew up here, I saw a lot of messed up things. People should pay when they do certain things. A lot of the time they get away with it. I don't have a problem when they're honest about it but it's the liars I hate. I just want them to feel what they put others through, and they will, especially if it affects me &amp; mine."</p>
<p>Julius paused looking at her in the mirror. Beyoncé was still looking out of the window, her eyes focused but there was a still peacefulness on her face. He had expected pain or anguish but here she was - calm.</p>
<p>"They think they can make me suffer, I make them suffer." she shrugged, returning to silence for a moment. The wind blew against the car window and Julius sensed that she was done talking about it and tried to change the subject.</p>
<p>"So, what about Onika?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé felt a smile spreading across her face that she hid by turning more to the window. Thankfully for her, they were pulling up at their destination and she could ignore the question. She knew when she said ask anything there was one thing that was off limits. How could she talk about something she hadn't even figured out her own feelings on? She got out of the car and made her way to the door.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>"How much stuff do you have Onika? Oh my god" Tae asked, exasperated as he watched her struggle to close another suitcase.</p>
<p>"Not that much" she rolled her eyes as he held the case shut letting her zip it. "I just want it to feel more like home, you know? If I'm gonna be there, if B- miss Knowles really wants me, then I don't wanna feel like I'm living in a hotel room. I want some of my stuff." Tae nodded reaching for the other case which he opened.</p>
<p>"Anymore things you need, your highness?"</p>
<p>"Well if you wanna carry my entire apartment I don't mind, it'd probably fit anyway" she laughed thinking about how big the mansion was compared to her apartment. She'd been living with Beyoncé for weeks and she still hadn't explored the whole house. She assumed it had been a castle years before that had been turned into something of a home. It was way too big to be a normal home. Onika always felt important when she was there. She shrugged turning back to packing. She grabbed the picture under her pillow and she was finished.</p>
<p>Onika smiled looking around, realising she missed her old place. She loved the mansion with all its space and Beyoncé and the food. But nothing could compare to the nights she used to spend laying in bed chatting to her friends with the tv on in the background and oily pizza on her lap. She'd say it was nasty and still do it every time. She loved eating in bed. That was something she hadn't done in weeks. She shrugged before turning to leave. She decided to put the rest in storage and give up the lease, it was time to move on. Her and Tae bundled all the suitcases into the car and began the drive back.</p>
<p>Onika and Tae drove in silence for the most part, which was strange for them. Usually neither one would shut up. But Onika was feeling melancholic about leaving her old life behind and beginning this new one that she was still unsure about. Her mind drifted to Beyoncé and she broke the silence. Though her question was about Lauren. She decided to ask Tae why she was there. It wasn't something she'd ever asked before though she wondered it about everyone. However, Lauren was the only one she had some kind of idea about. Tae paused taking a measured look at Onika. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he also didn't want to lie.</p>
<p>"Um I don't know exactly, I always assumed it was the same reason as you" he said nibbling his lip with his careful reply. He waited for Onikas response.</p>
<p>"You think she likes her more than me?" Onika asked. Tae looked at her, she didn't look jealous or hurt, she just looked curious - perhaps even competitive. Tae raised a brow thinking about the question. Beyoncé was so important in all their lives, he wondered if she knew exactly how important she was. He shrugged before deciding to be honest with Onika, she'd know if he was lying.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I was here when Lauren first came and Miss Knowles seemed different back then but everything was different back then. Lauren's one of the few who stuck around. I think y'all might be similar in that way. Miss Knowles doesn't talk, not to me anyway, so I don't know but with you... actually I don't wanna say it's because of you but since you came it's like she's found something and she's happier. She's definitely more relaxed and it's nice to see," he shrugged. "She doesn't hate us all anymore" he laughed trying to make light of what hadn't felt so light at the time.</p>
<p>Onika thought about what he'd said. She couldn't help the smile that eclipsed her face. She wasn't sure if she was happy that Beyoncé was happy or if it was what Tae said about her. She wondered what her meant about Beyoncé hating them but she decided to ignore it. Onika had been wanting to know Beyoncé's feelings toward her for ages. Onika thought about her so often it felt unhealthy. She felt her heart warming up and she struggled to hide it.</p>
<p>"Awwww" Tae nudged her annoyingly, causing her to blush even more. She looked down trying to ignore it. There was something about Beyoncé that drew Onika in. Further than all the sex appeal and surface level beauty, Onika really felt drawn to her. She saw things in Beyoncé that she hadn't seen in a person before. She noticed how Beyoncé was patient with her, she saw how gentle and soft she could be. Onika felt safe when she was around Beyoncé and she wondered if this feeling would go away. The comfort she felt, tucked into the warmth of Beyoncé's arms was indescribable. She thought about how mild Beyoncé could be with her in contrast with how powerful she was. Onika was desperately curious about her, and she knew it wasn't going away any time soon. She nibbled her lip before changing the subject to distract herself from the butterflies swarming her stomach.</p>
<p>Within minutes of arriving home, Cassie has found her way into Onikas room.</p>
<p>"Y'all wanna go out tonight?" Cassie asked as she flopped down on Onikas bed. Onika rolled her eyes, laughing at how comfortable Cassie was around her.</p>
<p>She smiled before thinking about the question. She wanted to go out, she hadn't been out in so long. But she wasn't sure if Beyoncé would be mad at her again. She was still thinking about that time Beyoncé was angry with her and she couldn't shake the feeling. It made her nervous how tied her emotions felt to Beyoncé's.</p>
<p>"Um can I let you know later?" Onika gulped. The conversation returned to tv and</p>
<p>————-</p>
<p>"Take the back door, I'll go round front" Beyoncé said, her tone commanding yet unbothered. This was simply a monotonous task she had to do. The front door opened for her to reveal a tall slender man who looked directly at her. The door had been opened by someone else but he was the first thing she saw. She returned his gaze, striking and powerfully.</p>
<p>Silence and tension spread through the air. Their eyes didn't move until he began to make his way down the staircase. Beyoncé watched his leather shoes as they pressed harshly into the freshly polished flooring until he reached the fourth step. Then her eyes ran the length of his tux and returned to his eyes. No one spoke, waiting for him to stop walking or speak first.</p>
<p>"Some champagne?"</p>
<p>He said. It was posed it as a question but it wasn't. The maid who had opened the door nodded nervously before walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"Yes sir" she said hurriedly scuttering through the back door where she'd surely meet Julius. Beyoncé shrugged to herself directing her attention back to the man in front of her.</p>
<p>"You knew I was coming" she raised an eyebrow, watching him carefully. A smile graced his dry lips.</p>
<p>"Well, don't you always?" He laughed to himself eyeing her. She smiled with her lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah most of the time." She replied nonchalantly, beginning to walk around his room. It was grand and costly and she wondered if this was all a show. Undoubtedly, he was being dramatic but how much of this was acting and how much was real?</p>
<p>"Ice?" She nodded as he put two cubes into the glass in front of him. Something told him the maid wasn't coming back so he began to make his own drink along with Beyoncé's.</p>
<p>"So what now?" She asked watching him carefully as he poured the 2 glasses of brown liquor. The ice cracked in the glass under the rushing liquid. He handed her the glass raising his eyebrows before taking a sip. She followed suit, keeping her eyes trained on the man before her.</p>
<p>On a normal day she would have been considerably shorter than him but her heels gave her the illusion of an almost equal height. She watched him waiting for his response.</p>
<p>She could tell he had a gun tucked into his belt and he knew she had a gun. He didn't know where hers was though. Both knew reaching for their guns would be a risk and at the moment there was no need. The room was thick with tension and light hearted pleasantries. Both their legs held them firm and upholstered as their eyes met, rarely leaving each other. Finally, the man spoke again to answer her question, his voice brisk and threatening.</p>
<p>"Free will. I do what I want and so can you. But, if you get in the way of what I'm doing it won't be me who's in trouble," the man spoke confidently. His accent was strong, she could tell he wasn't from there.</p>
<p>Beyoncé smirked looking at the man before her. He had a lot of nerve. It would've impressed her if she couldn't tell how forced and overcompensating it was.</p>
<p>Her lips softened and she eyed him, her eyes travelling the length of his body.</p>
<p>"Are you going to stop?" She asked, an artificial sweetness coming out of her as she watched him.</p>
<p>"I'm going to do what the fuck I want" he spoke, seeming to lose control for a moment as he swallowed another gulp of the heavy alcohol. Up until then he appeared composed. Beyoncé raised her eyebrows momentarily. Then she shrugged.</p>
<p>"Ok" was all she said, "I probably be seeing you soon"</p>
<p>He smirked turning his back to put down his empty glass.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say bit-"</p>
<p>A gunshot stopped him mid sentence, followed by a loud wail. Beyoncé barely flinched watching the blood drain from the mans leg as he clutched his knee in pain. She looked to Julius who shrugged at her. Beyoncé looked at the man on the floor wailing in pain.</p>
<p>"He doesn't like when people call me that" she explained to the man who would probably be unable to walk for months. He was only able to scream in response as the two left him alone in his house. Beyoncé's heels clacked on the marble flooring as she walked.</p>
<p>"That was so boring" Beyoncé expressed as she left the house.</p>
<p>"Hm" Julius nodded in agreeance.</p>
<p>"I hate when they're like that" she said carefully closing the door. "He really thought he was slick." She said smugly to herself.</p>
<p>Julius simply smiled watching her. She was on one of her highs as she texted Tae telling him he wouldn't be needed. The car ride was long this time. She chucked on a hoodie and changed into sneakers for the rest of the journey. There was more to do and time was running out.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Hours later, Onika knocked on Beyoncé's door nibbling her lips.</p>
<p>"Come in" Beyoncé sighed from her desk. Onika walked in to see a different looking Beyoncé. She looked so tired and unfocused. Her hair wasn't its usual proper self and her eyes didn't have the same openness they usually did. Onika looked at her questioningly waiting for her to look up.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Onika, I thought I told you not to come tonight." Beyoncé said confusion on her face, sighing as she spoke.</p>
<p>"I know but I- a- are you ok?" Onika asked genuinely concerned. Onika was planning to ask about going out but there appeared more important things. She nibbled her lip standing in front of Beyoncé who rubbed her temples.</p>
<p>"Yes" Beyoncé replied sternly.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Onika asked softly. Beyoncé rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I be ok Onika?" She huffed in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I- I just wanted to make sure. Sorry" she mumbled. Beyoncé rolled her eyes again.</p>
<p>"Did you want something?"</p>
<p>"N-no I'm sorry" Onika mumbled deciding she'd go out another time. With Beyoncé's mood, she didn't even want to ask.</p>
<p>"So why did you come here? I know it wasn't just to fucking stutter and ask if I'm ok." Beyoncé cursed at her.</p>
<p>Onika gulped feeling the heat rising in her face. She felt tears begin to form behind her eyes but she breathed attempting to hide them. She had no idea why Beyoncé was being so harsh.</p>
<p>"I was just going to ask if I can go out tonight" Onika said feeling her stomach churning as she spoke. She wasn't sure if she was even asking anymore. Beyoncé had hurt her and she was no longer listening. Beyoncé was being mean and Onika wasn't going to let Beyoncé see her cry.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck would I care what you do? Go out if you want. Shit, you can even go fuck someone, have another one of them orgasms that you know so little about. Do whatever you want Onika, I'm not your fucking mother"</p>
<p>Onika raised her eyebrows as she bit down on her lip so as to stop herself from crying. She'd never heard Beyoncé sound so harsh. She didn't think she'd even heard her curse before. Onika gulped before she turned on her heels and walked out, careful to shut the door quietly. After she was out of the vicinity of Beyoncé, she ran to her room letting the tears fall.</p>
<p>She flopped onto the bed sniffling and crying. Why was she treating her like that? Beyoncé always thought she could be as mean to Onika as she wanted and that nothing would happen. Beyoncé treated her like a toy that she could just stomp on and throw away whenever she wanted to. Onika wasn't going to take it anymore. She decided she was going out. Whatever Beyoncé said wasn't her problem anymore. She wanted to go so she was going.</p>
<p>She wiped her tears and got in the shower. Beyoncé couldn't affect her anymore. So what if Beyoncé was a bitch to her? She scrubbed all the hurt she was feeling away. She thought about her first orgasm and how she'd basically done it on her own. She didn't need Beyoncé. She felt the water dripping over her body and started to think about sex. She wondered what it felt like. Was it like that feeling she'd experienced earlier? Or was it better?</p>
<p>She gulped as she started to get dressed. Her mind was focused on sex so it wasn't a surprise she put on her sexiest dress. Her skin was glowing and so was she. Onika had her cleavage out and it hugged her in all the right places. She could tell she'd done well when Tae and Cassie walked in to help her finish getting ready.</p>
<p>"Bitch you look HOT" Cassie emphasised when the door opened. Onika giggled looking down.</p>
<p>"So do you babe" she said running her eyes down Cassies outfit. Cassie grinned, her eyes scanning Onikas body.</p>
<p>"Are y'all done eye fuckin?" Tae asked noticing Cassies eyes were lingering a little too much on Onikas ass. "Where we going tonight?"</p>
<p>"Oh, just this place I found, don't worry about it" Cassie shrugged off his question, pulling out the bottle she had behind her back. Taes eyes lit up. He grabbed it pouring them all a glass.</p>
<p>"You want me to do your makeup?" Cassie asked. Onika nodded, before taking a sip from her glass. She winced and Cassie laughed as if she was just a lightweight. In reality Cassie had mixed 3 different drinks in making the bottle way stronger than Tae or Onika would suspect.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Beyoncé sighed when Onika left. She knew she was being too harsh but Onika was pissing her off. She held herself back from saying everything she wanted to say but still what she had said was mean. She shrugged. Onika would be fine.</p>
<p>She lay back in her chair thinking of what the fuck had happened earlier. She definitely had a reason to be mad, she was just taking that anger out on the wrong person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. What just happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé relaxed into her seat. The news about Shawn had hit her. She'd always loved and trusted him. It was sad that someone could snatch him right out from under her. She had just found out he'd been missing for a few days and no one wanted to tell her. Shawn was one of her guards but she thought of everyone who worked for her as important. Since finding out she changed her mind on all her plans for the day. She grabbed her duffel bag making her way through the building and downstairs.</p>
<p>"Clear them out," she said to the guards.</p>
<p>"You sure mi- yes Miss K" the shorter one nodded upon seeing the look she sent him.</p>
<p>Then she turned to the men on the floor.</p>
<p>"Y'all ain't gon do shit. You were never here. Stop being fuckin trash and I won't do this again." she spoke plainly to the men. They nodded, emaciated, eyes hopeless and starved of life. "Go to the police if you want, I don't care"</p>
<p>Julius eyed her, he knew she was hurting and figured this was just a reaction to that. He tried not to convey his concern as he stood straight faced watching the occurrence. In truth he was watching and thinking. He didn't know if she was making a mistake. He didn't know how serious she was. Julius knew how dangerous things had become and he had been concerned about Beyoncé. And now, she was making hasty decisions based on emotion.</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded to her men and began to leave.</p>
<p>"Put a pause on that" Julius whispered to the man beside him. He had never gone over her head before but he had to trust that she'd understand. The man nodded to him. Beyoncé turned to Julius waiting for him to follow which he did. She zipped her hoodie back up as she made her way out. He opened the car door for her and she slid in pressing her face to the tinted window. She watched the trees roll by and waited to be back in the city.</p>
<p>Finally the roads became clearer and the animals began to fade. The well kept city buildings came into view and she relaxed into the seat. She leaned forward to play some music and then relaxed back into her seat. Her and Julius drove in silence. This time she was grateful for the silence. When the car pulled up she handed Julius her phone.</p>
<p>"Tell everyone everything's cancelled" she spoke quietly. She sounded exhausted. Julius began typing the messages.</p>
<p>"Today and tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Just today" she said. Julius looked at her sceptically but she gave him a look that said not to question her. He sighed going back to typing. Beyoncé lay back in the car resting her head against the soft velvet. She waited for Julius to hand her phone back so she could leave. A reply from Onika popped up but Julius decided to ignore it. He didn't want to pry into his boss's personal life like that.</p>
<p>"Onika text you" He said handing the phone back when he was finished and she sighed opening the car door. She didn't bother checking the message and went up to her room for a couple hours and then went to her office to do some work. She always felt she had work to do.</p>
<p>That was when Onika came up to ask if she could go out.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck would I care what you do? Go out if you want. Shit, you can even go fuck someone, have another one of them orgasms that you know so little about. Do whatever you want Onika, I'm not your fucking mother"</p>
<p>————-</p>
<p>Onika got to the club already drunk. Cassie refused to let her have an empty glass. All three of them was drunk but Onika was by far the worst. She'd had about 5 laughing fits just in the taxi and now she was giving a speech on why pink was the "bestest colour in the world."</p>
<p>Tae shrugged, she was pretty much harmless - annoying, but harmless. At least she wasn't throwing up or cursing people out. Cassie laughed as she dragged Onika to get another drink. Onika grabbed the drink and downed it so fast even Cassie had to tell her to slow down.</p>
<p>"We should do shots!" Onika suddenly yelled grabbing the attention of everyone around. Tae shook his head but someone else had grabbed his attention. A man had offered to buy him a drink which he accepted watching the man who's lips seemed all too tempting in his inebriated state. The man licked his lips eyeing Tae carefully before beginning to talk.</p>
<p>Cassie had managed to convince Onika not to do shots yet. Though it had definitely taken a lot of bribery and telling her they would do some later. Onika, quickly becoming bored of the bar, had made her way to the dance floor. Within moments, she had the attention of everyone there. She was dancing with anyone who would dance with her. Tae looked over to see Onika in the middle of 2 boys with one twerking on her and her twerking on the other. He laughed at her messy ass but he was happy she was having fun. They hadn't spoke but he could tell something had been wrong with her. He didn't want to ask in front of Cassie so he figured he'd leave it until later. He laughed returning his attention to the 6ft guy chatting him up.</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>Beyoncé gave up on doing any work after frustrating herself multiple times. She was still sad over Shawn. She had to think of a way to fix this and to get him back. If he could go missing then what about everyone else. All of this was was tiring her out.</p>
<p>Beyoncé found herself drifting off and when she gave up on staying awake she made her way to her room. Though she stopped by Onikas room on the way. She just wanted to talk. Part of her wanted to apologise and just lay down with her but she had too much pride to do that. So instead she would just try talking and wait to see what Onika had to say. She nodded to herself, this seemed like a good plan.</p>
<p>Beyoncé knocked on the door a couple times before realising Onika had probably taken her advice and gone out. She shrugged, knowing she couldn't be mad at Onika. At least she had asked. Beyoncé sighed continuing her walk, it would've been nice to have someone so innocent to put things into perspective for her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé sighed making her way over the wooden flooring to her room. She was glad everyone else had fallen asleep as she made her way through the dark to her room. The darkness didn't bother her, she knew her way around. She'd spent months designing this place, she knew every inch of it. Everything was designed with an intention. She made her way over the carefully positioned step and through her door. It was the same door Onika had walked through that first time Beyoncé had to apologise to her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé didn't bother turning any lights on in her room and got changed in the dark. Her eyes adjusted and she could see everything she needed to. She took off her clothes and released a breath realising how tight everything had been on her skin. Climbing into bed her thoughts drifted to her missing guard and then back to Onika. There were so many things Onika didn't know and that Beyoncé would probably never tell her. She sighed falling asleep underneath her Egyptian cotton.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>After Onika was finished shaking her ass in the club she jumped up and told Cassie she was going to get some food. Cassie followed her, knowing she couldn't just leave the drunk girl alone and Tae was nowhere to be found. The club had been fun but definitely messy. Onika had seen people having sex, someone had offered her drugs and everyone was barely dressed. Despite all that, it had been fun. Onika had managed to ignore everyone who tried to chat her up since the music was so loud.</p>
<p>Onika and Cassie got to the nearest shop and Onika got bucket of 20 chicken wings along with a slushie. She had mixed barbecue, chipotle, siracha &amp; honey wings all in one bucket. Onika practically drooled over them as she picked them up to eat. When Cassie asked for one Onika slapped her hand away telling her to go get her own. Cassie rolled her eyes making her way to go order. Onika shovelled wings into her mouth, oblivious to everything around her.</p>
<p>"Hey lil mama" Onika heard a voice near her. She didn't look up until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Onika turned to see a girl with braids and a snapback on. She was lightskin and had a small tattoo under her eye.</p>
<p>"Hi" Onika said smiling with a wing in her mouth as she looked at the girl wondering what she had interrupted her for.</p>
<p>"So what's your name?" The girl asked sliding into the seat opposite Onika. Onika took a sip of her drink looking at the girl. She was cute.</p>
<p>"Oh.. it's Onika,"</p>
<p>"That's a nice name"</p>
<p>Onika continued the conversation eating as she spoke. Onika didn't mind, she was more focused on the wings than anything else. The girl pulled out a bottle of henny and offered some to Onika who poured it into her slushie. Cassie was taking her time and Onikas new friend was using that opportunity as much as she could. She smirked as she spoke talking to Onika offering her more drink as they spoke. Onika drank happily and ate as she replied to the girls questions.</p>
<p>Cassie soon came back with a box of food in her hands. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the girl but she sat down next to Onika. Onika grinned introducing the two as if they should be the best of friends. Cassie eyed the girl who acted like she didn't care and continued her conversation with Onika. Cassie leaned over and whispered something in Onikas ear which she made a face at. Onika then looked at the girl in front of her with the most serious and concentrating look on her face. When she was finished chewing she spoke.</p>
<p>"You wanna have sex with me?"</p>
<p>The girls eyes widened as she watched the seriousness on Onikas face and then she burst out laughing. Cassie almost choked hearing the way Onika had asked. She was so serious as if it was just an everyday question that she needed the answer to. It took the girl a while to think of a response through her laughter. Onikas face remained still until the girl spoke again.</p>
<p>"What would you say if I did?" She asked trying to match Onikas seriousness as she looked her in her eyes, hiding her smirk.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Onika paused to think, a look on her face as if she was contemplating life's biggest questions.</p>
<p>"I think I'd say no." Onika finally replied taking another bite of the chicken in her hand.</p>
<p>The girl looked at her curiously.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't think I can" Onika said shrugging.</p>
<p>"Oh I see you got somebody, you being loyal" the girl replied.</p>
<p>"No, not that. I just don't think I could..." Onika tapered off, drifting into her own mind as she sipped the henny soaked slush. Cassie looked at her curiously wondering what she meant. She wondered if it had anything to do with Beyoncé but she couldn't ask.</p>
<p>The conversation continued but the girl realised it wasn't going anywhere and eventually moved on. When Onika was finished eating the two left to go home. Onika still had the slushie and she picked at Cassies fries in the taxi.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Beyoncé woke up in the middle of the night shivering. She was having one of her nightmares again. She touched her face which was boiling hot and red. Sighing, she made her way out of bed and washed her face. She'd been getting this same nightmare since she was a child. It was the same thing all the time and it felt like suffocation. Every time, she woke up surprised she was alive.</p>
<p>She lay down for a while, still hot and sweating waiting for her breathing to level out. She was still mad at herself for getting these nightmares and she assumed they would've stopped by now or at least she would've stopped being scared by them.</p>
<p>It was a nightmare she had got used to h<br/>having but still it scared her every time. It usually came after something bad happened though sometimes it came before, as if in a premonitory way. Beyoncé hoped it was just in reaction to finding out Shawn was missing and nothing else. She didn't know if she could handle anymore bad news.</p>
<p>She got up and got her laptop out. She was awake now and there was no point trying to sleep again She just needed a distraction. It was 4am and she didn't want to wake anyone so she used her laptop for company. She found herself watching the most random videos on YouTube as she tried to calm down. She was thankful no one could see her like that. She felt so ashamed of herself. She didn't like to show emotions like this, especially fear. Fear was weakness to her. She stared at the screen becoming distracted.</p>
<p>Her mind drifted elsewhere and she thought about Shawn. Recently, she hadn't really spoken to him. She felt the guilt creeping in. She was usually protective of her people. How could she let this happen? He always looked out for her and he had been essential to the operation. Beyoncé sighed hoping he'd turn up soon. She knew he hadn't just ran off willingly. Her and Shawn had grown up together. They'd been neighbours when they were kids and went to the same schools. After she graduated she moved away for college but when she came back she made sure to get in contact with him. He said she'd changed, become stronger and more assured. He didn't know if it was a bad thing or not - neither did she.</p>
<p>She reminisced on the old times she'd spent with him and found herself crying again. She was grateful no one was around as she felt the teardrops fall from her eyes. He hadn't been gone that long but his sudden disappearance was painful.</p>
<p>"AHHHHH-"</p>
<p>A loud scream followed by the slamming of a door startled Beyoncé. There was no sound afterwards but she got up anyways wiping her tears and forgetting her pain. She made her way into the hallway to find out where the sound had come from. As she walked across the dark wooden floors she could hear sounds. It sounded like chatter but it was 5 in the morning. Why would anyone be up making that much noise? She made her way through the darkness toward the originators of the noise before stopping when she realised where it was.</p>
<p>Slowly she opened the door, not caring about privacy or knocking. She saw Onika half naked laughing as her hands fumbled with cassies bra. Beyoncé's eyes widened trying to work out what was going on. Why were Onikas hands on the back of Cassies bra? Why were they both nearly naked? Beyoncé rolled her eyes when she realised they'd seen her. Cassie smiled.</p>
<p>"Hi miss K" she said, her eyes glittering as Beyoncé's eyes landed on Onikas. Her lips didn't move as she focused on Onika. Onika held her gaze despite her drunkenness. Her arms were still clasped around Cassie and her fingers on the back of her bra. Miss Knowles didn't speak and neither did Onika.</p>
<p>Onika couldn't remember why she was mad at Beyoncé but she knew that she was. She tried to ignore her and continued fiddling with her hands. Though Beyoncé had broken her focus. Her eyes were trained on Beyoncé but the stare off didn't last long before Onika broke it by puking.</p>
<p>"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck ewwwwwww" Cassie screamed as she felt the warm substance dripping down her body.</p>
<p>Onika stood in silence feeling the lumpy bits of vomit slowly drip down her mouth. Onika barely moved allowing the orange tinged, pink vomit to drip down her. It was coloured mix of everything Onika had eaten that day along with alcohol and stomach acid. Cassie screeched at the smell, looking at the lumps of vomit that stuck to her skin. She ran to the bathroom spraying herself with the cold shower.</p>
<p>For the most part the vomit was all over Cassie and the floor but Beyoncé could see the upchuck plastered on Onikas lips. Beyoncé stood stock still trying to understand what had just happened. She didn't know how to react. Onika could feel her stomach bubbling up again but she still hadn't moved.</p>
<p>Beyoncé noticed Onikas face began to swell up again.</p>
<p>"BATHROOM" she yelled, pushing her into the bathroom. She flung the toilet seat up and Onika plunged her head into the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach as Beyoncé held her hair back. She grimaced watching her before turning away. The curdling vomit splashed against the water and Onika felt disgusting. The smell of bile filled the air and Beyoncé sprayed the nearest thing to get rid of the smell.</p>
<p>Cassie was still cursing and yelling as she washed off the vomit from her skin. Bits of undigested food covered her body and in her rush to get it off of her she hadn't closed the shower door properly. But neither Beyoncé nor Onika cared about the water that splashed up on them. Beyoncé looked up from Onika, who was viscously puking into the toilet, to see Cassies now covered in soap. She almost found her eyes lingering on Cassie before she heard another batch of vomit hitting the toilet water. She looked back to Onika who was a mess. Cassie got out off the shower and dried off rolling her eyes at Onika who was still spilling her guts out.</p>
<p>"Go get her some water," Miss Knowles said rolling her own eyes at Onika. Cassie did as told leaving them alone in the bathroom. Onika finally took a break from throwing up, sitting on the cold floor still in her underwear.</p>
<p>"Why did you get so drunk?"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged. "Why do you care?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé shot daggers in her direction which Onika barely reacted to. Perhaps she was in too much pain or maybe she just didn't care what Beyoncé said anymore. She glanced over at Beyoncé before wincing in pain as the alcohol made its way back up. Before Beyoncé could answer her question Cassie walked back in holding a glass of water.</p>
<p>"Take care of her," Beyoncé said getting up to walk out. Cassie rolled her eyes wanting to sleep but someone had to make sure Onika was ok. After all it was her fault Onika had all that alcohol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Desire (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Knowles made her way back to her room with the whole scene replaying in her mind. The sky had begun to brighten, indicating it was around 6AM. Ms Knowles got up and began to get ready for work. She hadn't thought much of Onika and Cassie at first but as she got ready her mind began to wonder. Both of them were both half naked and undressing. She felt her stomach churn as she remembered what she'd seen. She paced her room getting dressed for work.<br/>"you can even go fuck someone" her own words echoed in her ears. What if Onika really was about to? She thought about the entire night that she hadn't been there. She also hadn't seen Tae, why wasn't he with them? She sighed trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind as she put her heels on. They were brown to match her dress which was tight enough to show off her curves. Her makeup was light and her hair flowed down her back.</p>
<p>Beyoncé walked through the halls in silence and through the door Julius held open for her. At first she hated him for holding every door for her but years later it had become a comfort she enjoyed. The car ride was peaceful and gave her time to think. But all she could think about was Onika. Images of Onika and Cassie plagued her mind. She was sure nothing had happened but she couldn't help but think "what if?" The car came to a halt and she sighed making her way out.</p>
<p>She got to the office in a sullen mood but that wasn't much different to her usual moods. Though it was a little worse since she now had a reason to be mad. She walked through her offices keeping her attention on the paintings on the wall. They were expensive abstract paintings. Most of them were simple and basic though some were elaborate. All of them were greyscale. She glanced over them, forcing her eyes to stay on them. She did not want to make eye contact with anyone who might possibly talk to her. She was grateful for the distraction as she made her way to her own office.</p>
<p>The modern style office was quite the contrast to her home though on closer inspection you could see the similarities. Both had an extreme attention to detail and there was gold trim present even where it may seem unnecessary. Beyoncé had worked to put something of her personality in both. Her office here was big, complete with grey velvet furniture. Again, everything was grey or black; from the desk to the cabinets. She liked the strength that her office gave her. It was her base, the origin of her power. It was here that she found quiet. The low buzzing of the fish tank was the only sound and the fish the only colour in the office. Beyoncé loved it. Though she ignored the fish as usual allowing them to swim as they pleased delegating the responsibility of feeding to her staff. She walked in, her hips swaying unintentionally, her destination being the chair behind the desk. A knock on her door caused her to glance up, shooting daggers into the face of the person who entered.</p>
<p>"Morning miss knowles, we have some new papers for you to look over," they shuffled, saying it more as a question than a statement.</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded pointing to the desk. She didn't like to be bothered but she understood it was necessary. Especially since she insisted on physical papers as opposed to emails. She knew this extra trouble had been brought on by herself. She was absent minded as they brought her up to speed with the happenings of her company. Attempting to ignore the nagging jealousy that attacked her mind she tried to focus on the meeting. She felt her stomach churn but downplayed it as being nothing to do with Onika. Beyoncé was simply working and personal problems would not get in the way, especially when she wasn't sure they were problems. She continued in the meeting providing a response when necessary. Then she forced a smile excusing her assistant as they left her office. As they left she grabbed the stack of papers, making her way through them, underlining and crossing out anything she didn't like. This was only the first draft so she knew it had a lot of work. But when she thought about it, it wasn't work she wanted to do. She sighed thinking about this company she had built from the ground up, her vision brought to life. She was the Miss Knowles. She was a CEO and so many other things. Her company provided services to millions of people. Though, she couldn't have done it without her less legitimate businesses, she was glad she was able to do something good. She sighed, thankful she was done with most of the grey area of the law and could now live comfortably.</p>
<p>But as thoughts of gratitude entered her mind, so too did her deepest fears and insecurities. Her mind drifted back to her sex life. It was good, but she couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Closing her eyes, thoughts about Onika drifted in. She continued her work until she decided she needed coffee which she got up to make herself. She liked the strong smell the coffee machine made as it ground the coffee beans. After stretching her legs, she sat back down with the coffee and continued to work as a distraction from Onika.</p>
<p>It was midday when she realised she wasn't actually getting much work done. She spent the entire day brushing away thoughts of Onika, only making herself more and more frustrated. No one had ever bothered her this much. She could feel the embers of anger rising inside of her mind. As time passed without answers to her questions, she felt even more annoyed. Trying to shake it off wouldn't work when she had gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"WHAT?" She found herself yelling at her secretary. Everyone seemed to be on the receiving end of Beyoncé's anger today. It wasn't uncommon but for once she had someone to blame for all of this anger. And it pissed her off that she wasn't directing this anger at her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé sat at her desk thinking. Out of the blue, she stood up. Beyoncé decided to take the day off. It wasn't something she did often but considering where her mind was, it was something she needed to do. She walked through the office being polite and friendly to everyone who happened to cross paths with her. No one could quite understand but they knew better than to question her.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Beyoncé apologised to her secretary. Stunned by Beyoncé's sudden change of personality, her secretary was silent as Beyoncé walked out.</p>
<p>Beyoncé had a plan now. She would direct her anger where it should be directed. She didn't know if Onika was ready or not but she didn't care.</p>
<p>Julius dropped her home around 1pm and and Beyoncé made her way to her room. It had been one of their more pleasant car rides with Julius humming along to the radio causing a smirk from Beyoncé. As she stepped into the house she turned to Julius.</p>
<p>"Tell Onika to get to my office now" Beyoncé said as she walked off. She didn't know or care where Onika was, she had something to say. Julius could see the smoke ready to pour from Beyoncé's nostrils and obeyed. He was almost fearful for Onika but he was yet to disobey Beyoncé's wishes so explicitly. Beyoncé disappeared to get changed and entered her office.</p>
<p>Minutes passed of her waiting and it began to heighten her anger. Onika shouldn't have been taking as long as she was. Beyoncé didn't know where she was but she knew she was in the house. Her taking this long was unusual. It was clearly on purpose. Beyoncé wanted what she wanted and she wanted to talk to Onika, now. She thought about calling or texting but this would be better done in person. She took a deep breath in through her nose attempting to calm down. Every second that passed her anger was rising. She started to tap her foot as she waited for Onika.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Beyoncé said through gritted teeth. She watched Onika saunter in with attitude laced in her one raised brow. She felt her eyes twitch as she watched Onika. Onika didn't speak and neither did Beyoncé. The air filled with tension as they looked at each other, her hazel eyes burning into Onikas soft brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Close the door"</p>
<p>Onika rolled her eyes before turning to shut the door. Beyoncé waited for the door to close before she addressed that.</p>
<p>"Don't roll your eyes at me" she said her voice deep and her eyes focused straight on Onika.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am" Onika said sarcastically throwing up her arms. She was mad and it was obvious. For someone who was so usually quiet around Beyoncé, her anger was clear. Onika saw how Beyoncé was mistreating her and she reacted to it. No matter who Beyoncé was Onika wouldn't tolerate disrespect. She was angry first at how Beyoncé had acted over the last couple days and second at Beyoncé thinking she could just summon her at her will. Beyoncé eyed her carefully.</p>
<p>"Onika come here please" Onika followed instructions walking closer to her. Although, inside she wanted to cuss Beyoncé out, curiosity pushed legs to walk closer. She got to the desk and Beyoncé beckoned for her to lean closer and she did.</p>
<p>All of a sudden Beyoncé gripped the the collar of Onikas dress twisting Onikas head towards her. Her grip was tight causing Onikas heart to jump. The sheer shock of everything stopped her from retaliating. She grit her teeth as Beyoncé began to speak. The feel of Beyoncé's breath grazed over her cheek and she shuddered. Beyoncé's voice was just above a whisper causing Onikas ears to prick up.</p>
<p>"Onika I swear to God if you ever roll your eyes at me again you will regret it"</p>
<p>Onika gulped, finally feeling something other than the confidence she had felt before. She was nervous though she'd never let it show. She didn't know where Beyoncé's threats led but something told her she didn't want to find out. Her voice had been so commanding and drenched in anger there was no way of mistaking what she said. Beyoncé let go of her collar slightly shoving Onika as she did.</p>
<p>"I called you here to talk but that's obviously not gonna work, come on" Beyoncé said leading Onika through to the bedroom. Onika shuddered. What were they doing in here? What did she want to do if not talk?</p>
<p>"Onika get on your knees"</p>
<p>"Wh- What?" Beyoncé shot her a look that told her not to question it. Onika did as told, gulping as her knees pressed into the rug. She knew better than to question Beyoncé, whether or not she was pissed. Bey took a deep breath examining her. Onika was in a white and black dress with a white collar, she honestly could've been going for a job interview. Her hair cascaded down her back and her eyes rested on Beyoncé's legs which were pacing around her. Beyoncé bit her lips loooing at Onika who looked so good with her knees rested flat on the ground looking up at her. She bit her lip looking at the questioning girl on the floor. After looking at her, she bent down gripping Onikas chin. Onika looked into her eyes gulping before looking away. She wondered what was happening but was too nervous to say anything</p>
<p>"Tell me to stop if you want me to stop" Beyoncé told her raising a brow. But with the threatening way Beyoncé spoke to her, Onika wouldn't dare tell her to stop. Though she knew she could, she almost didn't want to. Her heart pounded in her chest as she nodded at Beyoncé. She was intrigued and maybe a little turned on by this side of Beyoncé. There was an honesty here that Onika liked. She bit the inside of her lip as she waited.</p>
<p>"Hands and knees" Beyoncé commanded releasing Onika from her grip. Onika nodded as she pressed her hands to the ground. Beyoncé towered above her and Onika could no longer see her. She could only feel the domineering woman's presence.</p>
<p>"Don't ever come in here with an attitude like that again." Beyoncé told her beginning to pace around her. The air thinned as Onika opened her mouth.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Stop talking" Beyoncé commanded as she lifted the fabric of Onikas dress. Onika shut her mouth as a breeze passed over her ass. She wondered what Beyoncé was doing. It wasn't like she hadn't seen her ass before. Beyoncé was careful, measured, focused as she moved the dress. She only lifted it slightly but it was enough to reveal Onikas ass which was covered only by a red thong. She paused for a moment thinking about what to say. She had no idea of how Onika would react. But she felt it was time that she let Onika know what she was really getting herself into.</p>
<p>She began to pace the room. "Onika" she paced. "I like to be dominant." She paused before continuing. "When I have sex it involves pain. I like to inflict pain on people I like"</p>
<p>Onika scrunched up her eyebrows. Beyoncé paused deciding to clarify.</p>
<p>"I only do things I know are ok. And you can tell me to stop at any time"</p>
<p>Onika nibbled her lip thinking about what Beyoncé had just said. "Wh- what? Inflict pain how?" She asked curious about this thing she'd never quite heard of.</p>
<p>Beyoncé breathed, glancing over to Onikas ass which remained up and exposed. "It's called BDSM. And there's a lot of different ways I could do it. It really depends on what the girl likes-"</p>
<p>"Girls like getting hurt?" Onika questioned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, some girls. Sex is exciting and pain can heighten that. Some like to use toys so maybe I'd use nipple clamps that squeeze your nipples hard."</p>
<p>Onika suddenly became conscious of her boobs, feeling the fabric that pressed against her nipples. They suddenly felt more sensitive and were hardening. She felt her nipples tingle as bey spoke. Onika was grateful for the position she was in as there would be no way of Beyoncé seeing her nipples. She gulped listening to Beyoncé continue.</p>
<p>"Sometimes girls like to have their hair pulled." Bey continued. "Sometimes they like things like pinching, scratching..."</p>
<p>The list went on with Onika listening curiously. It sounded weird but she didn't hate the idea. It was new and her body reacted with her skin sometimes feeling sensitised.</p>
<p>"And there's spanking" Beyoncé said. Now Onikas ears perked up. She felt the breeze pass over her ass and wondered how it would feel. "You can use hands or paddles. Some girls like paddles because they hurt more, usually you'd start off with hands just t-"</p>
<p>"I wanna try it" Onika whispered, burying her face into herself.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Beyoncé asked unsure of what she'd said. Onika gulped before repeating herself. Beyoncé's eyes darted to Onika. She was expecting Onika would like it but she had no idea she'd be be so open about it. Onika hid her face as Beyoncé watched her curiously. Her words became stuck and she didn't know how to react to what Onika had just said. She simply smirked and continued walking slowly. Onika suddenly felt self conscious, maybe she shouldn't have said anything. But she could feel the breeze over her exposed ass causing her to tingle. She wanted to know what it felt like.</p>
<p>Soon Onikas felt heat from Beyoncé's hand as a slap landed on her ass. She let out a scream and then bit down on her lip. Onika was stunned, she hadn't expected that... Beyoncé just smacked her like she was a child. It hurt. Now she could add stinging to the list of things she felt. Onika shuddered trying to wrap her head around it. She didn't move - she didn't want to. Her mind whirred uncomfortably. Everything was happening so fast she barely had time to figure out her own reactions it.</p>
<p>Onika had never felt anything like it before. It was the same excitement she'd had ever since Beyoncé had called her into her office. It hurt but she didn't move nor tell Beyoncé to stop. Onika felt her cheeks heat up, she would never admit to it but she liked it. It excited her or maybe turned her on.</p>
<p>Beyoncé watched her closely, noticing Onikas reactions. They weren't clear enough for her to know. She thought maybe Onika would tell her to stop. She thought maybe Onika didn't like it. Her eyes widened in curiosity about what she might like if not spanking.</p>
<p>But Beyoncé decided to try again. If Onika didn't react this time she would stop. There was no point in hurting her if it didn't also make her wet. She glanced down at Onika who hadn't moved. Onika had her lips tucked inward and her ass raised a little higher. Beyoncé slapped her again.</p>
<p>This time Onika let out a small moan. Beyoncé's eyes widened and she licked over her lips. Onika slammed her mouth shut immediately feeling ashamed. She didn't mean to moan but it just happened.  It felt good. It hurt but it wasn't a unrewarding pain. Beyoncé slapped her again and the same thing happened. And again until Onikas ass was as red as her cheeks and Onika was dripping through her panties. Beyoncé couldn't hide the smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"Do you like it when I slap your pretty little ass" Beyoncé asked, bending to whisper in Onikas ear. The sheer sound of Beyoncé's voice was itself enough to make Onikas body react. She felt a warmth ooze out of her as she shyly shook her head.</p>
<p>Beyoncé grabbed her chin turning Onika to face her. "Don't lie to me Onika." Beyoncé ordered, looking straight into Onikas eyes.</p>
<p>Onika trembled looking down at the carpet which was digging into her skin. She didn't want to be honest. She didn't understand why it felt so good to her, to be slapped and shouted at. Shouldn't she hate this?</p>
<p>"You like it don't you?" Beyoncé asked in a slightly softer tone. Onika gulped looking at Beyoncé who's face has softened as she knelt to her level. She felt her eyes betray her as they glossed over looking into the taller woman's eyes. Onika nodded, lowering her head as she shyly nibbled her lip.</p>
<p>"I need to hear you say it"</p>
<p>Onika gulped. "Y-yes. I like it" She stuttered. Beyoncé smirked wiping the tears from Onikas eyes.</p>
<p>"Do you know why I'm mad at you?"</p>
<p>"B-because I went out yesterday?" Onika asked. She didn't remember anything from that night. She'd woken up with a splitting headache and only heard Cassies version of events.</p>
<p>As Beyoncé watched her, she tried to think of everything that had happened but it was all a blur. Cassie had been pissed off with her the entire day and she had no idea why. It wasn't until Onika cornered her threatening to punch her that Cassie finally told her what had happened. But that only explained why Cassie was mad at her. Onika apologised but she wanted to know about the whole night. She had a feeling there was more to it. Cassie shrugged telling her all she could remember; from the bar, to Tae, to the girl in the shop and after threatening to beat her ass if she ever told anyone the vomit thing they were done. Cassie did mention how Beyoncé had held her hair back and looked after her while she vomited but that was all and Onika couldn't figure out why she was mad.</p>
<p>"I- I don't know" she stuttered out.</p>
<p>Beyoncé swiped her hair from her face watching Onika intently. She hadn't decided what to say to Onika. Previous experience had told her to give Onika the benefit of the doubt but Beyoncé wasn't a benefit of the doubt type. She could feel the annoyance rising within her as Onika struggled to understand.</p>
<p>"What were you and Cassie doing when I came in?"</p>
<p>"I uh I don't know- I don't remember" Onika said loosening her body. Being in that position was starting to hurt and not in the good way. Beyoncé watched her as she rested onto her arms instead of hands and unintentionally but her lip. Beyoncé realised Onika hadn't done anything sexual yet so she had to be slow and careful with her.</p>
<p>"Onika" she said gently.</p>
<p>"Mm?" Onika said looking up into Beyoncé's hazel eyes. All of her anger towards Beyoncé had dissipated as she felt the softness in Beyoncé's voice.</p>
<p>"What was you and Cassie doing when I walked in?"</p>
<p>Onika hummed as she scrunched up her eyebrows trying to remember. She had been trying to remember all day but struggling. It wasn't like she didn't want to remember. She inhaled getting annoyed at her brain for not remembering.</p>
<p>"Just tell me why you're mad at me" Onika pouted, her lower lip hanging. Beyoncé rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"No, tell me what you was doing"</p>
<p>"Thats ain't even the point, you been mad at me since before I even went out"</p>
<p>"I wasn't-"</p>
<p>"YES YOU WAS" Onika yelled remembering how Beyoncé spoke to her.</p>
<p>"I- Onika..." Beyoncé paused. She felt her eyebrow twitch hearing Onika shout at her. She wanted to gag her and make her shut up but she resisted that urge. Onika wasn't wrong, she had been acting mad at her before. If anything she had probably pushed Onika into someone else's arms.</p>
<p>"No leave me alone" Onika said getting up and smoothing down her dress.</p>
<p>"No" Beyoncé retorted, blocking the door. She couldn't be mad at her but she could make Onika listen. Onika huffed looking at Beyoncé in front of the door. Remembering the strength Beyoncé used to spank her she decided against trying to fight past her and sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>"I- I don't remember what happened" Onika sighed. "But you were mad at me and I wanna know why" Onika said lifting her legs onto the bed to sit cross legged</p>
<p>"Onika it- it wasn't you" Beyoncé sighed plopping herself onto the bed with Onika. What had started off somewhat sexual was turning into a conversation they needed to have.</p>
<p>"I was sad. I just found out something happened to someone I love" Beyoncé explained. Onika looked at her sympathetically. She wasn't surprised that Beyoncé had people she loved even though she had always come across as so cold. Though Onika was surprised she was being honest. Beyoncé hated it but there were things she needed to say. Beyoncé continued looking down. "I'm sorry ok? It wasn't you"</p>
<p>Onika sighed tentatively placing her arm around Beyoncé. It want something either of them expected but it was strangely comforting. "You don't have to tell me what happened but don't take things out on me, you can talk to me" Onika said looking into Beyoncé's somber eyes.</p>
<p>"Life advice from the one that acts like a child?" Beyoncé smirked raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I DONT-" Onika got ready to defend herself before she noticed the gleam on Beyoncé's face indicating she was joking. "Whatever" Onika said rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"We're gonna have to sort that eye rolling out" Beyoncé laughed giving her a pass this time. Onika bit her lip. There was something exciting or thrilling about the way Beyoncé threatened her sometimes. She was almost intrigued by what she meant.</p>
<p>"Sort it out how?" Onika asked, her dimples popping out as she ducked her head. Beyoncé looked at her, noticing the grin on her face and the curiosity in her eyes. She felt the centre of her legs throb as she watched Onika, who had all this untapped sexual energy. She couldn't help her curiosity and her desire to learn about Onika. She wanted to be with her, to touch her, to taste her. But so many things were stopping her. She didn't want to ruin her, to mess with the innocence Onika had. She was convinced she would corrupt her. She wouldn't even know where to start if they were to have sex. Onika was so different to all the other girls Beyoncé had been with. She was special and Beyoncé had no idea what that would mean.</p>
<p>They both looked at each other in silence as Beyoncé thought of an answer to Onikas question. She watched her nibble her lips as her smile wavered. But her eyes were still filled with hope as though Beyoncé had something in her that only she could see. Beyoncé often noticed the way Onika looked at her was different. No one looked at her like that. It made her fearful but curious. Beyoncé didn't want to mess up or to let Onika down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Desire (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sort it out how?" Onika asked when Beyoncé threatened to sort out her attitude.</p>
<p>"I don't know how much I can show you" Beyoncé sighed looking away from Onika. She wanted to go back to the gentle teasing and fun but Onika had asked a real question. It was a flirtatious question that Beyoncé wanted to show her the answer to but at the same time she didn't know if Onika was ready for that answer.</p>
<p>"What?" Onika asked sensing the change in mood.</p>
<p>"You want me to talk to you instead of take things out on you so here..." Beyoncé said in this new spirit of honesty. "You know why I didn't pick you at first?" Beyoncé asked in reference to when Onika first applied.</p>
<p>Onika shook her head. She remembered the day. She stood in this huge and strange house with a bunch of other girls. Everyone was excited though she couldn't help but feel a sense of embarrassment. She wondered why she was there, this wasn't exactly her thing. She was a go to clubs and dance kind of girl, not sex parties and orgies. She bit the inside of her lip remembering how she felt when she didn't get called back. A wave of disappointment and relief rushed over her. She knew if she had the position she would exist in a state of nerves because even then Beyoncé made her deathly nervous. From the way she spoke to the way she looked at her, Onika trembled in Beyoncé's presence - and it wasn't because Beyoncé was famous. Thats why she was surprised when she was disappointed that she didn't get it. She wanted the opportunity to be with Beyoncé again. There was something that drew Onika to Beyoncé - a magnetic pull you could say.</p>
<p>"Because I liked you. I don't like to pick people I like for this because..." she paused, contemplating how much to reveal to Onika. "I pick girls I'm attracted to, not the ones that I like. But with you there was so much I liked about you; from the way that you spoke to the way you carried yourself. You were different, you were... UGH" she sighed getting frustrated as she searched for the words. "I don't I-"</p>
<p>"Isn't that good if you want to have sex?" Onika interrupted, confused as she looked at Beyoncé. Beyoncé continued looking away, her eyes fixed to the wall as she tried to hide her emotions.</p>
<p>"Not the type of sex I have"</p>
<p>"Oh" Onika replied audibly disappointed. She nibbled her lips again - a habit she'd picked up being around Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"Onika why did you even come here? You're not like most of the girls who apply" Beyoncé asked thinking about all the others. They were usually strippers or girls who wanted a bit of fame. And Onika clearly didn't fit either category.</p>
<p>Onika paused. She didn't really know why she had, just that she felt compelled to. She heard about it as had most people but she'd never thought it was something she would want.</p>
<p>"You" she answered. "Sure, I wanted a change in my life and I wanted to do something different but why this? Why here? It was because of you." She said toying with her fingers. "You always interested me, Beyoncé. I don't know why but every time I saw you or you were on tv or whatever I watched it. I wasn't like a fan or anything, I was just interested. Like you're a person but people act like you're some crazy alien and everyone has all these ideas about you, I don't know. I kinda wanted to find out if you were real and I really just wanted to see you. And to see who you really are... and you're really pretty," she gushed before turning away.</p>
<p>Beyoncé turned to face Onika who was now looking down at her fingers. That was an answer she hadn't expected. She was sure it was some dare a friend gave her or something silly but Onika gave her an answer with substance. Beyoncé looked at her deep in thought deciding what she thought of the answer and how to react.</p>
<p>Soon, Onika felt Beyoncé's fingers underneath her chin as she pulled her into a kiss. They'd kissed before but never like this. Onika felt her breathing slow and her heartbeat fasten. Her eyes closed feeling all the ways Beyoncé was touching her. From their lips to the hand on the back of her head, her skin felt touched. She couldn't think, only feel as Beyoncé lay her back on the bed. Her arms felt the warmth of the room and the plush pillows beneath her. There was nothing to focus on but Beyoncé's touch - no pain, no discomfort - nothing but just the two of them together. Onika took a breath in as she looked at Beyoncé above her.</p>
<p>She felt the hand that was touching her make its way to the zip on her dress. She felt Beyoncé pull it down before Beyoncé's lips attached to her again. They pulled together and away from each other as waves of desire spread through them both. Onika was lost in a sea of her feelings as Beyoncé removed her dress. She felt goosebumps as the fabric brushed over her skin and Beyoncé set her back on the bed. Her bra came off too and so did her underwear. Onika lay simply feeling the softness of Beyoncés touch. It was strange to feel someone so close to her. The heat from Beyoncé radiated onto her warming them both, their saliva mixing as they got closer than ever before.</p>
<p>They kissed again causing a rush of fireworks to fly through them both. Beyoncé felt it too. Her lips so intimately connected with a girl she was just so angered by. She kissed her so softly - she couldn't bring herself to do it any other way. She'd undressed her so slowly and tenderly. She wanted everything to be as comfortable for Onika as possible. Onika was so pure hearted and honest, Beyoncé felt her attraction to her overflow. She felt understood just by Onikas perception of her. The way she touched her was nothing to do with lust, it was appreciation and maybe care. Beyoncé was doing something she'd never before done with the way her body touched Onikas. She was being intimate out of affection rather than pure lust. And Onika reacted to it.</p>
<p>Onika pulled her to kiss her again. Both their eyes closed as Beyoncé sucked Onikas bottom lip delicately. Onika found herself letting out a moan as Beyoncé tugged her juicy lip between her white teeth. Beyoncé's tongue found its way into Onikas mouth gently licking the cushions of her inner lips. Onika felt her body go weak as Beyoncé kissed her then, as though her body had been overtaken by the bliss she was feeling.</p>
<p>This kiss was completely different to any kiss they'd ever had. They were together in a way that could only lead further. Beyoncé had undressed her before but not like this. She was so caring, so free. Beyoncé's fingers intertwined with Onikas hair and she stroked her cheek, her tongue gently caressing the inside of Onikas mouth. Onika had never felt anything like it before, there was so much passion packed into one kiss. There were fireworks as they kissed. Beyoncé's tongue stroked against her lip sending shivers through her nerve endings. Onika couldn't think, but just feel as her body tingled. She felt warmth between her thighs and her body went weak. Beyoncé felt desperate for her, her lips were stuck. She was attached to Onika. She couldn't control it. Her lips, her tongue, her whole body was attracted to Onika. Her lips fought with Onikas in this battle of passion. Onika sucked her bottom lip causing her to moan on top of Onika. There was something different about this kiss, so much passion was packed into one kiss. Onika kissed back as goosebumps travelled along her skin slowly following the path what Beyoncé's fingers took.</p>
<p>She found her throat dry and her breath become airy when they pulled away. She was struck and overtaken just by a kiss. She couldn't imagine how she'd react to anything further. For a moment, both women paused. Their eyes fluttered open as they pulled away, Beys hands still stroking Onikas face. They looked at each other for a while catching their breath.</p>
<p>"I've never- not like this" Beyoncé whispered looking over Onikas face. For the first time she felt nervous and vulnerable as Onika lay beneath her. Her eyes almost sparkled as they darted across Onikas face, afraid to look her in the eyes. Onika could see there was so much innocence behind her eyes. She reached her hand up to stroke Beyoncé's face, ignoring her clenched jaw as she spoke.</p>
<p>"It's okay, we don't have to" Onika said looking up and into Beyoncé's darting eyes.</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded, feeling her face soften. She didn't know what she wanted Onika to say but as usual Onika was perfect. She exhaled quietly and then again pressed her warm lips against Onikas. Fireworks bloomed between Onika and Beyoncés nerves. Everything was soft, like rose petals on a summers day. Beyoncé was relived kissing Onika. There were no obligations to do anything, she just did whatever she wanted and right now she wanted to kiss Onika.</p>
<p>She planted kisses along Onikas entire body. Kisses on her neck turned to sucking which made Onika pant. Beyoncé sucked harder pulling all the moans and pleasure from her body. Onikas breath was stuck in her throat as Beyoncé's lips nipped against her tender skin. And as Beyoncé's lips got lower she knew the ways to make Onika shudder. On her boobs she mixed in roughness with the soft warmth of her tongue. She sucked and she kissed, and her teeth came out grazing Onikas hard nipples. Onika gasped when she bit down and moaned when Beyoncé's wet mouth engulfed her nipples. The mixture of pain with the delicate way Beyoncé touched her was enough to drive her crazy.</p>
<p>Onika bit down on her lip as she looked down at Beyoncé. Beyoncé was so focused on her and so measured in the way she touched her yet so natural. She pulled Onikas nipple between her teeth causing Onika to let out another gasp. Onikas hand moved to Beyoncé's head guiding her to her other boob and Beyoncé quickly caught on, latching onto Onikas left nipple. Onika let out a moan as Beyoncé gripped her other nipple with her hand, slowly rubbing and pinching it. Beyoncé was rough; gripping, pinching and biting Onikas nipples. She paid equal attention to them both though she could tell by Onikas reactions that the left one was more sensitive. She grabbed it, flicking her tongue along Onikas hardened nipple.</p>
<p>"Ahhhhhh" Onika moaned, suddenly squirming beneath Beyoncé. After tugging again on her nipple, Beyoncé's mouth got lower.</p>
<p>But as she got lower she became softer. She didn't know how Onika would react to anything else so she went slowly and carefully. She wanted Onika to enjoy it. She wanted Onika to feel everything and to enjoy it. This was for Onika and Onikas pleasure was her only focus. She snaked her tongue down Onikas stomach and slowed at she got beneath Onikas belly button. Onika giggled when her tongue hit her belly button and then panted when she realised it's destination. Beyoncé was slow. She was careful, making sure to touch Onika gently and to be patient. This was so different to what she was used to. But she was committed to making sure it was a good experience for Onika. She wouldn't have wanted to do anything that made Onika uncomfortable. Slowly her head moved between Onikas legs pressing kisses just above Onikas clit.</p>
<p>Onika was now biting her lip with nervous excitement. She had no idea what she would feel next but everything so far had been good. She lay back trying to calm down as Beyoncé snaked her tongue down beneath her stomach. Her pussy was tingling, begging to be touched. There was no way they could stop now, all she wanted was to feel Beyoncé's sweet tongue. She could feel the anticipation building as she felt the weight of Beyoncé above her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's hands pressed against Onikas thighs and she spread her legs apart slowly. Onika watched as Beyoncés eyes fell between her legs. A wave of nerves washed over her as she felt Beyoncé so close and so intimate with her most private parts. She watched Beyoncé's face, her eyes hooded only focused between her legs. Onika bit her lip wondering what would be next.</p>
<p>"You're so wet" Beyoncé whispered. Onika folded in her lips being taken out of the of silence of the moment.</p>
<p>"I-is that bad?" She asked, her mind desperately hoping it wasn't. Beyoncé smiled at her and finally looked up.</p>
<p>"It's perfect" she said, her voice deep and seductive. Onika felt her pussy throb at the feel of Beyoncé's breath against her. She shuddered when Beyoncé's hands moved up her thighs pulling her legs further apart. Beyoncé tugged at her own lips when Onikas legs were sufficiently spread, feeling herself become overtaken by lust.</p>
<p>She swallowed before moving her right hand in between Onikas legs. Onika gasped as her clit made contact with Beyoncé's finger. She rubbed slowly sending ripples through Onikas body. Onika got even wetter feeling this. Beyoncé was going perfectly slow allowing Onika to get used to the feeling. But the prolonged movements were raising the anticipation Onika felt. Beyoncé bit her lip watching Onika react to the simplest of touches. She touched her in a way she'd never experienced before. She shuddered and moaned when Beyoncé's fingers moved against her in circles and in other shapes.</p>
<p>Beyoncé continued playing with her body, her fingers becoming coated in Onikas juices. She was wetter than she'd ever been and Beyoncé was desperate for every drip of it. She bit her lip as she made circles around Onikas clit with her thumb. Onika watched her, eyes opened being turned on by Beyoncé's expressions. Then Beyoncé pulled her finger from between Onikas plump pussy lips and sucked.</p>
<p>"Fuck you taste so good" Beyoncé said returning her finger to between Onikas legs. Onika bit her lip stifling the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth and instead letting out a moan. Onika loved the way Beyoncé spoke to her about her body.</p>
<p>She moaned against the wet fingers pressing into her and rolled her hips against their every movement. Beyoncé watched Onika soak her fingers again biting her lip at how attractive she found onika. It was hard to resist now and Onika soon felt a warm wetness against her.</p>
<p>The sensation shocked Onika and she immediately tensed up around Beyoncé's head. Beyoncé slowly licked waiting for Onika to relax into the feeling but it never came.</p>
<p>"You gotta open your legs for me princess" Beyoncé smirked as her tongue slithered along Onikas pussy lips. Onika gasped again feeling more wetness gush from between her legs. Beyoncé eased her legs open again so her tongue could reach all of Onika. Her tongue licked slowly around Onikas clit causing her to let out a couple stunted moans as she got used to the feeling. Beyoncé continued going slow, licking Onika where she was most sensitive. She moaned as the wetness from Onika seeped into her mouth and coated her lips. She lightly flicked her tongue against Onikas clit. Her tongue swirled around sensing Onikas reactions to her movements.</p>
<p>She put her mouth around Onikas clit flicking it with her tongue. Onika immediately reacted, throwing her head back and letting out a moan. Her eyes closed as Beyoncé continued to toy with her. Beyoncé's lips kissed against the nub of her clit before she returned to flicking her tongue against it. It wasn't long before lust took over. Her tongue sped up and she began to use more pressure on Onikas clit. Onika clamped her eyes shut focusing only on the feeling between her legs.</p>
<p>Onika moaned gripping the sheets as Beyoncé continued her assault on Onikas pussy. "Ahhh oh my god ohhhh yesss" Onika moaned grinding her hips into Beyoncé. Beyoncé smirked against her, getting turned on by how responsive Onika was to her. It was her first time seeing a girl react so much to her every touch. Onikas moans alone were enough to keep her going. She was so clearly turned on and Beyoncé had only seen flickers of this side of her.</p>
<p>The taste of Onika on her mouth was addictive. She found her tongue licking and sucking every small part of Onika. She wanted to lick every drop of her. Onikas pussy was reacting so well to her. Beyoncé sucked Onikas clit softly then gently flicked her tongue across it. Her tongue swirled around Onikas entire pussy but always returned to Onikas throbbing clit. The wetness from her pussy covered Beyoncé's lips and Beyoncé was hungry for more. Her tongue pressed against Onikas opening licking up her juices. Onika moaned desperately as bey continued to lick. She then pushed her tongue inside tasting all of Onika so oprnly.</p>
<p>"Yes ohhh uh oh my god" Onika moaned closing her eyes. She was experiencing things she'd never experienced before. Her mind whirred as she breathed sharply through the pleasure. Beyoncé continued to lick, tasting everything Onika had to offer. She loved her taste, she didn't want to stop licking. She listened to Onikas moans and reactions wondering how someone so small could be so loud. Onika clutched the bedsheets tightly breathing and panting through this feeling.</p>
<p>"Uhh Beyoncé- uhhhh- feels so good" she moaned. "Wait stop" Onika said suddenly becoming worried.</p>
<p>"What's wrong baby?" Beyoncé asked softly stopping what she was doing.</p>
<p>"I um-" she gulped, "I think I need to pee"</p>
<p>Beyoncé smirked raising an eyebrow "that's not pee. You'll see" she said chuckling as she went back to between Onikas legs which softly clutched her head.</p>
<p>"Are you mmmmm- sure?"</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Beyoncé said, tongue dancing over Onikas clit. As she kept going Onika felt a tension rising inside of her. She felt Beyoncé's tongue slither between her folds and immediately moaned again. It felt so good. She found her hips bucking against Beyoncé's tongue which made its way down Onikas clit where she sucked. The nub of her clit was sensitive and with everything resembling a touch Onika hissed. She moaned rubbing her pussy into Beyoncé's open lips.</p>
<p>The feeling intensified like a drug and Onika moaned desperately. Beyoncé's cum covered lips stayed open using her tongue to flick Onikas clit sending her crazy.</p>
<p>"B-bey mmmm uhhh yes" Onika became unintelligible as Beyoncé licked all sense from her body. Her hips rolled and her legs clamped shut tightly around Beyoncé's head - though she didn't stop. Her moans became paced and she breathed out clenching her hands on anything. This was-</p>
<p>"Ahhhhh" she screamed and moaned and thrashed around. This was an orgasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika glanced over to see Bey laying with her arms folded behind her head. She looked different - the same but something about her was different. She didn't have the same defensive look that tended to plague her eyes. Onika stared at her as long as she could until Bey finally looked towards her. A smile began to tug at the corners of her lips as she looked at Onika who lay wrapped around her. Bey looked away as though she was ashamed for her inability to stop herself smiling. Onika watched her face moving her hand to Beys skin. Using the pad of her thumb she stroked the softness of Beyoncé's skin, tracing her hand over her features, touching the lips that were just kissing her most intimate parts. Bey turned her head finally looking back at Onika.</p>
<p>"That was..."</p>
<p>"You liked it?" Onika asked, her eyes searching Beyoncé's. She was so desperate to please. Beyoncé smirked nodding at the girl next to her.</p>
<p>"Why are you so adorable?" she asked when Onika nuzzled into her neck. They lay like this for hours making light conversation and kissing on each other into the early hours of the morning. They watched the shadows dance across each other's faces as they slipped in and out of sleep.</p>
<p>Onika had never experienced anything even close to that. Her eyes felt opened to this new world she never knew existed. It was so new, so freeing. She found her hands and fingers constantly drifting to Beyoncé as though touching her would bring them closer. It was her way of preserving the moment.</p>
<p>Beyoncé lay her head on Onikas feeling quite the same. It wasn't her first time but something about this felt different. It was new. Never had she touched someone in such a way. From the way Onika responded to her touch, to the way she felt compelled to be so gentle with her - this was different. Beyoncé was careful, measured, taking her time, but it all came so naturally. Though it wasn't something she was naturally used to doing with women she slept with. And Onikas reactions - she'd never had a woman react to her like that. She wondered if it was because it was Onikas first time or whether it was because of their connection. Though she'd given up on the idea of soul mates a long time ago, she felt such a strong pull to Onika it made her wonder...</p>
<p>Waking up to Onika looking the way she did was almost endearing. Her hair was a mess, and she had a little drool on the corners of her mouth. It was something Beyoncé would think gross on anyone else but she actually found herself admiring Onika.</p>
<p>They woke up looking at each other and giggling as they looked away. Onika was seeing a more open Beyoncé. She was happy - not in a perfect way but in that moment she was perfectly happy.</p>
<p>A knock on the door took them out of their perfect daydreams. Beyoncé gently stroked the underside of Onikas face planting a kiss on her nose. Onika groaned as if she didn't want bey to leave. And bey smiled softly not wanting to leave either. Then she put her silk gown on and made her way towards the door.</p>
<p>Onika stayed laying down, wiping her face hoping to wipe away her disappointment. Beyoncé was busy, she knew that. It would've been nice to have more time with her though. Since last night she felt so vulnerable and so nervous about being alone. She sighed thinking about getting up for the day.</p>
<p>Beyoncé opened the door only slightly and told Julius she was taking another day off. Then she locked the door again and climbed back into bed with a grin. She'd never taken a day off work like that - even when she was plagued with sickness, she would work from home. But Beyoncé had no plans to do that as she bounced back into bed with Onika.</p>
<p>"I thought you were gonna go" Onika said, with all the innocence of someone who didn't want to be alone. Beyoncé bit her dull pink lip before speaking again.</p>
<p>"I didn't want to" she simply said pulling Onika close again.</p>
<p>Julius stood at the door for a moment. Perhaps he was waiting for Beyoncé to jump out and say sike but that never came. He was stunned. Beyoncé never did this. He couldn't really believe it. He knew something had happened between Bey and Onika, he could only hope she wasn't laying dead in that bed.</p>
<p>Beyoncé and Onika kissed slowly and Onika found her teeth lightly grazing Beyoncé's. It was a soft kiss but then Onika pulled Beyoncé back in. Beyoncé allowed herself to be pulled in and kissed Onika with all the force Onika wanted. Soon they found their tongues engaged in a battle. It was cute, lighthearted kissing until Onika let out a moan. It was stifled by the pull of Beyoncé's lips against hers but they both heard it. Beyoncé instantly pulled away.</p>
<p>"Let's get washed" Beyoncé said jumping up from the bed. Onika sighed nodding and agreeing simply so she could spend more time with Beyoncé. Beyoncé turned on the shower and got undressed while Onika lay in bed still with her eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Am I gonna have to lift you out of this bed?" Beyoncé asked seeing Onika still laying snuggled by the plush sheets.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika nodded tucking her lips inward. Beyoncé rolled her eyes though in reality she wasn't opposed to this. It was cute to her, the way Onika acted sometimes - annoying but adorable.</p>
<p>She knew Onika was just teasing but soon Bey slid her hands under Onikas naked body and lifted her out of the bed.<br/>"Ahh! Beyansayyyyy" Onika moaned as Beyoncé actually moved her and threw her over her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Don't worry you'll like this" Beyoncé said biting her lip as she carried Onika into the en suite room. The shower was steaming hot and the room smelled of lavender. Beyoncé began to put her down as they entered the shower.</p>
<p>As soon as Onika was in the shower Beyoncé had her lips attached to Onikas. She pushed her up against the wall and Onika fell under the spell of Beyoncé again watching as her hair got wet. Her eyes trailed down to realise Beyoncé was naked and she'd never seen her naked before. She felt her knees become weak as her eyes grazed over Beyoncé's body. It was perfect - toned and thicc in all the right places. Though she didn't get much time to look as Beyoncé's lips were instantly back on hers.</p>
<p>Her eyes shut and the lights went out in her mind. Beyoncé's lips felt like heaven against her. The combination of softness and passion left her questioning how to breathe. Onika was pressed against the wall hard and Beyoncé's lips were beginning to wander down her wet naked body. Onika clung to Beyoncé, hissing, as she felt Beyoncé's teeth. The heat of the room combined with the warm water that stroked her skin was making her feel fuzzy. But with Beyoncé's tender lips against her, she had no choice but to relax. It was as calming as it was thrilling.</p>
<p>The water rushed over them offering a light pitter patter in the background of Onikas moans. Beyoncé's lips popped as she pulled Onikas nipple between her lips. Onika looked down, enjoying the image she saw when she did. Beyoncé seemed so focused and so in love with her body. Water rushed between Onikas thighs as Beyoncé kept sucking.</p>
<p>Then she felt Beyoncé's hand between her legs. Onika immediately reacted to this unfamiliar feeling. She got tense and shuddered but as Beyoncé continued she began to relax. She stroked Onikas clit gently letting her finger glide along with the right amount of pressure. Onika took in a breath as Beyoncé continued.</p>
<p>"You like this?" Beyoncé whispered standing up so she was close enough to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika moaned as Beyoncé's finger made its way through the folds of her magic.</p>
<p>"You sure?" Beyoncé asked trailing her finger back towards Onikas clit. Her eyes were focused on Onikas face and her reactions only.</p>
<p>"Y-yes" Onika stuttered as Beyoncé's finger reached its destination. Beyoncé giggled quietly when she began to rub circles against Onika. Onikas legs opened wider to give bey more access. Beyoncé's fingers sped up and Onika moaned gently.</p>
<p>"How's this?" Beyoncé asked moving her fingers a little differently. Onika shook her head knowing Beyoncé was watching. If she spoke her voice would surely falter. Beyoncé changed the motion and Onika reacted, her back pushing off from the wall and arching. That's when Beyoncé knew she had her. Her finger rubbed a circular motion around Onikas clit, not quite touching it, just teasing her a lot. She continued until she could feel Onika writhing.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh" Onika moaned against Beyoncé's teasing.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Beyoncé asked, her lips now behind Onikas ear as she nipped at the skin on her neck.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika nodded letting Beyoncé's finger do its thing. She was wrapped up in Beyoncé's pull as she felt Beyoncé's fingers turn her body into a playground.</p>
<p>Onika felt her hips buckle forward and she began to grind on Beyoncé's finger matching the way that it touched her. Beyoncé finally let her fingers touch Onikas wet throbbing clit. Onikas eyes fell closed and her head fell back as the water showered over her.</p>
<p>"Uh- ohhhh yes" she moaned feeling the familiar feeling rise inside of her. Her eyes became clenched and her hips stopped grinding. Beyoncé moved her fingers faster to try and match how it felt before. Onika could do nothing but moan as Beyoncé took control of her body.</p>
<p>"Yes yes yes uhhh ohhh" Onika moaned getting closer and closer. Then she felt her body tense and go weak and Beyoncé had to catch her.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes she was still in the shower and Beyoncé was holding her up. She smiled shyly looking at Beyoncé who seemed concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm ok" she said attempting to stand up on her own. The mixture of heat and steam from the shower and the intensity of that orgasm caused her to pass out.</p>
<p>"Hmm" Beyoncé said sceptical. "Let's get you cleaned up"</p>
<p>And so like that they began to soap sponges and get clean. Beyoncé washed Onika for the most part and then went on to wash herself. When they were clean she let the water rinse over them and Onika saw her properly for the first time, though still in the haze of an orgasm and behind running water.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's boobs were perky and her nipples a tempting darker brown. She had beauty marks along her skin that made her look almost decorated and one on her neck that Onika liked the most. She followed the water droplets from Beyoncé's boobs down to her stomach. Onika noticed the curve between Beyoncé's stomach and her hips and then her eyes traveled lower. She could tell Beyoncé's thighs were thick - the type to be able to squish you but also hold you gently. But her eyes wouldn't move from that one place and she found her mouth almost begin to water. She was struck with curiosity and desire. She wondered how Beyoncé would feel - whether she could make Beyoncé react the way she had. Her brows furrowed as she thought about this, her eyes still lingering between Beyoncé's legs. Beyoncé noticed Onika staring - it wasn't as though she'd hidden it - and she took in a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Do you want to touch?" Beyoncé asked just above a whisper. She was nervous to even ask, nervous to let Onika try, but she did. Onika gulped realising she'd been caught.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah" she said still not moving her eyes. She slowly moved her hands towards Beyoncé's body. Beyoncé held her breath as Onikas hands inched closer. She touched her shoulders first before moving downwards. Her hands traveled to Beyoncé's boob. It was soft, squishy, she liked it. Beyoncé took another breath when Onikas fingers ran over her nipples. Onikas hands were so curious, she didn't even notice the way Beyoncé had been biting her lip since Onika started touching her. She did feel the difference in Beyoncé's nipples though as she kept touching them. They were getting harder beneath her fingers. She watched with curiosity noticing the way they stuck out a little more. She wanted to lick them. But she was didn't know how Beyoncé would react, so she bit her lip deciding to move on. Beyoncé wondered what was going through Onikas mind but said nothing letting Onikas hands trail over her body.</p>
<p>Onika inched slowly from Beyoncé's belly button down. Beyoncé felt tingles on all the areas Onika touched. Onikas curious hands made their way to Beyoncé's pussy and stopped. They both paused. Beyoncé shuddered against Onikas touch but she felt better when Onika spoke.</p>
<p>"Is that ok?" Beyoncé could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she nodded. She'd never felt so nervous having Onika touch her. Onika was so soft and gentle with her fingers, almost as though she cared about her. She had never been touched in such a way. Onika wasn't trying to do anything but satisfy her curiosity and that was all Bey planned to let her do. But when Onika touched her clit it sent a jolt of pleasure through Beyoncé causing her to let out a moan. Onikas eyes widened now, and so did Beyoncé's.</p>
<p>"I- uh I think we should get dressed." Beyonce said changing the topic and ambling out the shower. The two of them dried off and Beyoncé got dressed. Onika lay naked since she didn't want to put on her clothes from yesterday.</p>
<p>"What'd you want for breakfast?" Beyoncé asked, her hair now thick and bushy around her face as she grabbed a hairband to tie it up. Onika shrugged, she was hungry but she didn't know what she wanted. "Ok well I'm going to get food" Beyoncé said as Onika grabbed the remote and switched on the tv.</p>
<p>"Get me something" Onika asked as Beyoncé gave her a peck.</p>
<p>"I will"</p>
<p>Beyoncé made her way downstairs to all the chefs in white uniforms. Upon her arrival, they all became silent and greeted her. She smiled with her lips and then asked them for some food. She wanted two plates - one for her and one for Onika. Then she disappeared again to get Onika some clothes.</p>
<p>Onika stayed naked after her shower considering the only clothes she had were her soaked through underwear and the dress Beyoncé had made her take off. Bey rummaged around Onikas room for an outfit and picked up some underwear, booty shorts and a crop top. She also picked up a dress but she didn't anticipate Onika wearing that. She chucked them at Onika and then went back downstairs to get their food.</p>
<p>"Would you like some help?" One of the chefs offered but she refused grabbing a tray and carrying the two very different plates.</p>
<p>Beyonce reentered the room carrying two plates - one full of healthy fruit and food and the other a mismatch of almost every breakfast food you could imagine. Beyoncé handed the plate to Onika as she plopped down on the bed.</p>
<p>The two ate and chatted. It was almost refreshing to have a normal conversation. It started with Onika watching Spongebob and developed into a conversation about shows they watched growing up. It was all very normal despite the lingering gazes and random pecks they gave each other as they spoke. Neither of them could get enough of each other.</p>
<p>They would kiss and continue eating or talking only to kiss each other some more and become trapped in each other. When they were done eating Onika remembered the clothes Beyoncé had given her.</p>
<p>"You couldn't get me pants? Now I got my butt hanging out" Onika rolled her eyes. Beyoncé laughed remembering how little she cared about getting decent clothes considering the room was such a mess. She just wanted to get out of there.<br/>"Show me" Beyoncé teased.<br/>"You're so nasty"</p>
<p>They went back and forth until Beyoncé pulled the covers up to really see. She saw Onikas ass barely covered by the blue shorts she had on. Onika also hadn't put a bra on with the top so her nipples stood out.</p>
<p>Onika rolled her eyes. Immediately she felt nails press into her neck and Beyoncé on top of her. Beyoncé quickly softened her grasp on Onikas neck though she was still clearly mad.</p>
<p>"Stop rolling your eyes at me" she said tucking her lips in and calming down.</p>
<p>"Uh-okay" Onika replied so easily looking up into Beyoncé's hazel eyes. Onika felt as though Beyoncé was holding back but she ignored it. Beyoncé just smiled pulling Onika into another kiss which got heated quickly. The next thing she knew, her face was wrapped up by Onikas legs.</p>
<p>They went at it like rabbits for the rest of the day taking breaks only to eat and nap. Beyoncé's jaw was almost locked and Onikas legs had gone to mush. The two of them couldn't stop having sex. It would start of with a glance or a slow kiss. The next thing they knew they were wrapped up in passionate sex.</p>
<p>Beyoncé thought about letting Onika touch her and try things with her but decided against it. She had this notion that Onika couldn't handle too much at once but she had noticed the way Onika would look at her sometimes - eyes hooded and full of lust. Bey planned to ease her into things, she didn't know what Onika could or couldn't handle yet.</p>
<p>It was a weekend so Beyoncé didn't get disturbed for the next few days and they went on just having sex and talking. The room had been designed as Beyoncé's sex room and was serving its purpose perfectly. Beyoncé giggled when she felt Onikas arms wrap around her from behind.</p>
<p>Onika smiled. Then she kissed her neck trying to do it the way bey had to her. She found that beauty spot she liked and kissed it. Beyoncé smiled letting her continue. And then Onika hit that one spot that caused her to let out a moan. Beyoncé immediately spun her round and climbed on top of her. Heavily breathing she began to undress Onika for the millionth time. Onika panted, her body becoming weak as she let Beyoncé take over. Though they hadn't gone further than Beyoncé giving her head, they were having fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dating?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple weeks Onika and Beyoncé stayed in their bubble. Almost every night they were having sex and sleeping together. No one asked about it and neither of them spoke about it. It just happened. They were in their own bubble of Onika and Beyoncé. It wasn't that Beyoncé was neglecting her responsibilities, rather she was delegating them and rearranging them. Julius would knock when she was late and she'd tell him to be patient or she'd ask him to do things instead of doing them herself. There was also Melissa who was there to do whatever Beyoncé asked. Bey saw how happy Onika got when they were together so she tried to be with her as often as possible.</p>
<p>Onika was absent minded with her friends, she'd spend the day thinking about Bey, missing her. It was like an addiction. She wanted to be around her all the time. Every time she got a text or a call she found herself wondering if - hoping it was Bey. And they spoke every night - sometimes about small things, Onika would open up, telling her about her childhood and things, sometimes conversations got philosophical. But mainly they just got to know each other. They were both so different but shared the same attachment to each other.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna go on a date" Beyoncé asked as she lay in bed stroking the hair from Onikas face. As soon as the words left her mouth she was second guessing herself and wishing she hadn't asked. It was a stupid question, she never asked people on dates. Her fingers paused on Onikas chin, not moving from fear of Onikas reaction.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Onika replied as a grin spread across her face. Her teeth began to light her face up.</p>
<p>"You're so ugly" Beyoncé teased.</p>
<p>"You wanna take my ugly ass out though" Onika replied sticking her tongue out.</p>
<p>"You right" Beyoncé grinned. It had been weeks and they'd never been out together. Sure they might be pictured but Beyoncé was starting to think it might be worth the risk. The only thing that made her nervous was Onika. Beyoncé, for once, cared about public perception. She didn't want the press digging into Onika or painting her as just another one of Beyoncé's hoes. There was something special about Onika and they both knew it.</p>
<p>Later on that day they found themselves both in bed with Onika wrapped over, and lying on Beyoncé's chest. Onika liked the feel of the silk things Beyoncé wore to bed and the way her boobs would rise and fall with her breathing. She also liked how Beyoncé would rub her ass, sometimes turning her on.</p>
<p>"You sure you wanna go out with me?" Beyoncé asked, when Onika looked up at her. Her eyebrows were arched and her honey-hazel eyes looked into Onikas.</p>
<p>"Mhm" she nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé rolled her eyes, pecking Onikas forehead. "It's just. You know? The paparazzi might have things to say. I don't want them painting you as some kind of..." she trailed off letting Onika think about it.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé you like me right?" Onika asked scrunching up her brows.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Beyoncé replied, her face a mess of stoic emotions.</p>
<p>"And I like you, so it makes sense for us to go out together. Right?"</p>
<p>"Mm" Beyoncé replied stroking Onikas back with her other hand.</p>
<p>It wasn't until later on in the week that Beyoncé decided on what she wanted to do with Onika. There were so many ideas she had, but she wanted to make it specific to Onika. She wanted Onika to like this date. She'd seen the movies with their date ideas - dinner and a movie. But that was too boring for Onika. She could do dinner and a movie with anyone. They were also things she could easily do at home with Onika. She wanted to do something else - something different and something outside of their Parkwood bubble.</p>
<p>On Thursday night, Onika fell asleep in Beyoncé's arms yet again as Beyoncé kissed her and doted over her soft brown skin. Beyoncé lay thinking about her date and how desperate she was for Onika to like it - to like her.</p>
<p>Just yesterday she had come up with the idea and being who she was she was able to plan it perfectly. Everything was sorted and set for Saturday. Onika had asked what was going on repeatedly but Beyoncé wouldn't budge. She wanted to surprise Onika since she knew it would only add to the fun of their date.</p>
<p>Beyoncé woke up early leaving Onika asleep. She shuffled carefully so as not to wake Onika though it didn't work and Onika reached out her arm for Beyoncé to come back letting out a groan. Beyoncé smiled planting a kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear. Onika smiled before drifting back into the comfort of sleep. Beyoncé wrote a note telling Onika what time to be ready for and that she was looking forward to their date.</p>
<p>Though when she was in work she saw an incoming FaceTime call from Onika. She rolled her eyes. Onika was getting clingy. It was cute at first but she did actually have to work. She had already missed enough of work because of Onika. Beyonce answered leaning the phone to rest at her desk.</p>
<p>"You look pretty" Onika said as Beyonces face came into view.</p>
<p>"Mmhm what's up?"</p>
<p>Onikas face changed noticing beys attitude. "I was just gonna ask what I should wear but whatever you probably don't even wanna go anymore"</p>
<p>"Nika" Beys eyes softened. "Sorry, its just- I have a lot on my mind." she said running her hand through her hair which had been straightened and framed her face beautifully.</p>
<p>"Are we still going" Onika asked nibbling her lips.</p>
<p>A smile crept onto Beyonces face as she watched Onika become worried. Onika was excited to go but she didn't want Beyonce see her disappointment if they couldn't go. Though Beyonce could see clearly how excited she was. Onika wasn't good at hiding her feelings. She raised a brow thinking about messing with Onika but then she heard a knock on the door. "Uh hold on" she yelled to whoever was outside "Yeah nika, just dress casual, whatever makes you happy, jeans, leggings or something"</p>
<p>"mmk" Onika replied trying to be understanding of Beyonce rushing her because she had to work.</p>
<p>"Ok I'll see you later ok" Beyonce replied hanging up and letting the person outside the door come in.</p>
<p>Onika looked around her room trying to figure out what to wear. She decided to have a shower before trying to figure it out because she was lost. Beyonce said casual but how casual did she mean? Onika had spent the day thinking about this date and what Beyonce had planned. She had no idea what they'd be doing. She had a feeling it was just going to be dinner at a fancy restaurant but it clearly wasn't.  She had a dress planned out for dinner but here Beyonce was telling her "casual." Onika thought about every outfit she had in the closet trying to piece together what would look good but also be casual. She really wanted Beyonce to think she looked good. She always complimented her but she wanted Beyoncé to think she looked extra good, this was their first date after all.</p>
<p>"Ugh" Onika sighed getting out of the shower. She looked around her room trying on clothes. Beyonce had seen most of her casual dresses so she decided on jeans or leggings. Eventually she settled on a cute black crop top with some ripped jeans that fit her ass perfectly. But after staring for a while she changed her mind. She changed the entire outfit then ended up putting the top back on with some leggings. She then thought about hair and makeup. If her outfit wasn't going to be anything special, she was going to make sure the rest of her was. It was their first date after all. She was halfway through her hair when she heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Miss Knowles wants me to remind you you're leaving in 10 minutes"</p>
<p>"Uh- ok. thanks Melissa" Onika yelled out realising she didn't have much time left. She continued trying to go faster before she heard Beyonce knock on her door.</p>
<p>"Come in" she said putting mascara on.</p>
<p>"Seriously? How are you not ready yet?"</p>
<p>"You instructions were confusing. What do you mean casual? I don't know where we're going and now you won't even tell me what to wear. This doesn't make any sense Beyonce. I just wanted to look cute an-"</p>
<p>"Relax Nika, you look fine" Beyonce said leaning down to kiss her. Onika pouted still while Beyonce smiled sitting to the side as she waited for her to finish getting ready. She had a feeling Onika was going to be late, over the past couple weeks she'd discovered Onika wasn't often on time. She had only been on time for Beyonce because she was usually excited to see her.</p>
<p>They arrived at their destination and Julius opened their doors before nodding them off. Onika smiled wondering where they were. It seemed like it was just a factory building and Onika had no idea what was in there. But Beyonce had made sure they came in through the back so it didn't give it away.</p>
<p>Onika nervously walked through the doors. She walked through the doors to hear lofi hiphop playing and see pink mood lighting. Beyonce had specially requested it to be pink rather than the usual dull lighting. There were other sounds too - electronic computerised noises. She walked in a bit more to see it was an arcade. Beyoncé rented out a whole arcade just for their date.</p>
<p>"How did you know I love arcades?" Onika asked.</p>
<p>"Your childish ass likes everything kids like" Beyoncé laughed at her own joke while Onika mushed her.</p>
<p>They made their way further in to the building with its flashing lights and game screens. Onika clung to Beyonce making heart eyes as she decided what she wanted to go on first. The lights from the machines served as extra lighting for the dark room and the games all beeped and made enough sounds it didn't feel empty. She looked up at Beyoncé next to her and a smile crept onto her face. Beyonce simply followed her curious to see where they'd end up. They passed the shooter games that Beyonce wanted to play and then all the car games. Onikas eyes lit up as she saw where she wanted to go. Beyonce followed her gaze narrowing her eyes and hoping they weren't looking at the same thing. But she could see the smile on Onikas face. She knew where they were headed.</p>
<p>"Come on!" she said dragging Beyonce over.</p>
<p>"Ill just watch" Beyonce said trying to get out of this.</p>
<p>"Beyonce" Onika said visibly becoming upset as she poked out her bottom lip. "Pleaseeee" she whined.</p>
<p>Beyonce looked at her deadpan. Onika had eyes full of hope and Beyonce sighed. "Ugh fine, but just once"</p>
<p>"Yay!" Onika squealed picking a song as Beyonce stood on the dance mat rolling her eyes. She didn't know why she was agreeing to this, it was so stupid. Why couldn't Onika just pick one of the proper games? She didn't want to jump around hitting a bunch of stupid arrows.</p>
<p>She watched Onika take off her heels and waited for the game to start. Onika was about to tell Beyonce to take off hers too but decided against it. She was already forcing her to play this game she clearly didn't want to play, there was no point telling her what to do. The words "Dance Dance Revolution" lit up the screen as Onika scrolled through the songs before deciding on Motivation by Normani.</p>
<p>The music started and arrows came on the screen. It started off easy and both of them followed along easily. It was basic hitting left, right, up, up, down.</p>
<p>You got that good good, baby‚ don't you?<br/>Got  that good good, baby, don't you?</p>
<p>Then it got faster and Onika messed up a step but Beyonce still had a perfect score. Onika focused more now, she knew she wouldn't get a perfect score but she figured eventually Beyonce would mess up. She jumped hitting her left and right foot on both the arrows before tapping her left foot twice on the up arrow. Beyonce did the exact same laughing at Onikas concentration.</p>
<p>Ima break you off let me be your motivation<br/>To stay and give it tonight</p>
<p>Bey stayed on top of things. She caught every arrow and Onika noticed as she fumbled a bunch of steps. They got halfway through and Beyoncé's score was perfect.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Onika asked shocked and catching her breath.</p>
<p>"What?" Bey replied.</p>
<p>"How you so good at that?"</p>
<p>Beyonce shrugged.</p>
<p>"Seriously how?!" Onika begged. "AND with heels?" she emphasised.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I used to dance I guess" Beyonce shrugged again.</p>
<p>"I want a rematch" Onika stated folding her arms. "You probably cheated"</p>
<p>"Okay Nika, can we play something else first though?" Beyonce said hoping she'd forget about it by the time they were ready to go. She didn't want to play anything that reminded her of her past. She just wanted to focus on having fun with Onika.</p>
<p>Onika pulled her over to the Mario Kart game sitting in one of the cars as Bey sat in the other one. Onika ran to all the colourful games, pulling Beyonce behind her. They played a couple driving games and bike games, most of which Beyonce had let Onika win. She noticed how much of a sore loser she was and didn't want to deal with her being in a bad mood. She preferred the cute and happy onika even if she was gloating about winning. After a couple games Beyonce decided they were playing a shooter game. Onika shrugged picking up the gun and aiming at the screen. Onika was bad at this - so bad Beyonce couldn't even let her win. She laughed even watching the way onika held the gun, she definitely needed some practice.</p>
<p>They stayed for another hour playing almost every game in the place. Ice Hockey got competitive since they were both just as good as each other. Eventually Beyonce won and they had a rematch which Onika won.</p>
<p>In the car home they laughed and chatted about their night. Julius simply drove in relaxed silence, he was happy to see Beyonce so happy and being so normal.</p>
<p>"I gotta take you to a shooting range" Beyonce said thinking about how bad onika was at all the gun games.</p>
<p>Onika glanced at her scrunching up her face, "that's boring"</p>
<p>"You gotta learn someday. Its self defence"</p>
<p>"What I need to defend myself from?"</p>
<p>Beyonce shrugged and kissed her forehead changing the topic. Onika lifted Beyoncé's hand and held it. They sat back watching the buildings pass by as they made their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dating.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure enough, on one of their dates Beyonce took Onika to a shooting range. Beyonce took her through introducing her to everyone there. Everyone there knew Beyonce and they were some of the few people who Beyonce had never been angry with. She used the guns to release her anger so by the time she was done she didn't need to be mad at anyone. They also never treated her any different just because of who she was. Beyoncé loved the gun range almost as much as she loved working.</p>
<p>Beyonce took Onika through, getting her glasses and headphones. The shorter girl glanced at her still unsure why she was here. She didn't care about guns or learning to shoot in the slightest. But their first date had been all for Onika so she figured it was time she did something for Beyonce. She tried to be positive about it - she might end up liking it - but she wasn't looking forward to it. Knowing how Onika felt, Beyoncé had promised to take her to dinner afterwards and there was no way Onika would turn that down.</p>
<p>Onika chewed her lips listening to Beyonce talk her through the guns and different types of ammunition. This wasn't something she'd ever wanted to or even thought of doing. It all seemed so violent and unnecessary. She shuffled around looking at the guns in the building around her but her main focus was Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé placed an arm around Onika, sensing her nerves and trying to reassure her. "Theres no need to be nervous baby, everythings fine" she whispered in Onikas ear. Onika felt her body relax just from Beyoncé's presence. She zoned out, not really listening, and ended up just focusing on Beyoncé. Beyoncé seemed so excited - so confident, as if this was something she'd been doing her whole life. Onika watched, nodding as though she was paying attention. Though all she was really paying attention to was Beyoncé. She watched Beyoncé's confidence, listened to the way she spoke and how focused she was. Onika noticed the detail and care she used when talking. Onika hated to admit it but Beyoncé was turning her on.</p>
<p>Beyonce showed her first. She took the gun, aimed and shot. Onika watched in awe. There was something sexy about Beyonces level of focus and precision. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with the gun and she did it. Everything from her posture to her breathing was confident. Beyoncé seemed so powerful around the guns as though they didn't phase her.</p>
<p>All the while Onika felt almost queasy thinking about the guns and how each one could potentially kill her. She knew people killed people and not guns but she also knew guns made it a lot easier. Seeing Beyoncé's confidence in such a place was a hell of a turn on. She knew how protective Beyoncé was over her - Onika trusted Beyoncé at this point to keep her safe no matter what. It relaxed her, they were just guns after all.</p>
<p>Onika nibbled her lip realising it was her turn. She let Beyoncé place they gun in her hand and her eyes widened surprised by its weight. She held it for a while getting it steady in her arms. Then she felt Beyonce come up behind her. Onika gulped feeling her heart rate speed up as Beyoncé's body pressed into her. She felt Beyoncé's hips against her ass and felt Beyoncé's breath on her neck. Goosebumps traveled down her body as Beyonce pressed into her.</p>
<p>Onika took a breath as Beyoncé placed her hand over Onikas warmly guiding her to where she needed to be. Onika simply followed holding the weapon in her hands while Beyoncé led her finger to the trigger.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Beyonce asked knocking Onika back into focus. Onika managed to nod concentrating her darkened eyes on the target in front of her. She could see exactly where it would hit. "You wanna go on your own?" Onika nodded again.</p>
<p>Admiration washed over Beyoncé as she let go of the gun in Onikas hands.<br/>"Take a deep breath" Beyonce instructed helping onika to find the right aim. Beyoncé let go watching Onika hold the gun steady. She placed the headphones back over Onikas ears and waited.</p>
<p>Onika pressed down on the trigger. But hadn't prepared herself for the kick back - she shut her eyes and jumped back. Beyonce caught her and held her steady waiting for her to open her eyes. Onika relaxed into Beyoncés firmness while she started to understand the guns power. When Onika opened her eyes she saw exactly where the bullet had gone. The bullet had hit the target! It wasn't a perfect shot but it was very good for a first time and Beyoncé was proud. Onika decided if Beyoncé was fine then she should be too</p>
<p>"You good?" Beyonce asked. Onika nodded proud of herself for even getting near the target. She'd heard people usually struggled their first time. "You wanna go by yourself this time?"</p>
<p>Onika nodded again, truthfully ready to try it. Before that, she had been scared but she didn't want to seem weak so she pushed through it. Onika could tell how much Beyoncé valued this date, she didn't want to cut Beyoncé's fun short because of a little fear. So she did it. But now she was excited, she felt the same adrenaline Beyoncé did every time she took a shot. Onika stepped forward grabbing the gun confidently. Beyonce stepped aside watching Onika aim, this time preparing herself for the recoil.</p>
<p>She shot again and this time it hit about the same distance from the target but on the other side. Beyonce raised an eyebrow impressed - it was technically Onikas first go and she'd done that well. Onika was a fast learner. Beyoncé told her to try again thinking she might actually hit the centre. Onika kept going realising she was actually enjoying herself. This wasn't her typical idea of fun but she really wanted to hit that target especially after seeing Beyonce do it first time.</p>
<p>Onika wasn't bad at it, but she didn't think she was good either. She figured she could do it with enough practice. She found herself becoming competitive even though she knew she wouldn't be as good as Beyoncé. She couldn't stop trying. It turned into a game. She just wanted to hit that target perfectly. She watched Beyonce closely trying to emulate her. Though, as Onika watched, she couldn't hide her attraction to Beyoncé. Onika watched the conviction in Beyoncé's eyes, and copied it. She copied the posture and the confidence - she desperately wanted to hit that target.</p>
<p>Beyonce watched Onika carefully, and surprised. She had expected Onika to be more nervous and hate it but it she seemed to be actually getting into it and she was doing a lot better than Beyoncé thought she should be. Beyoncé bit her lip seeing Onika holding a gun. There was something sexy about seeing Onikas little body wield so much power. This little activity was making it impossible for Beyoncé not to be more trusting of Onika. Clearly Onika could look after herself.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Onika got bored of the guns. She still hadn't hit the target but she decided she would try again when they went back. Onika stayed back watching Beyonce for a while before Beyonce felt bad. Beyoncé cut it short and they went home. Beyoncé was just happy Onika had come with her. She would definitely bring her back some time. Beyoncé also decided she needed to buy Onika a gun.</p>
<p>They got to the restaurant after Beyoncé had Julius pick them up in a black car. He took them home to change and they left around 7:15. That extra 15 minutes consisted of Onika trying to get Beyonce to fuck her. She was too nervous to come right out and say it so she tried to make it obvious. Beyonce ignored her, trying to get Onika to leave her alone.</p>
<p>"Onika stopp" Beyoncé rolled her eyes. Onika pouted pretending you be sad until Beyoncé gave her attention. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Nothing" Onika shrugged. She'd stopped getting ready and sat on the bed wearing only underwear and a sad face. Beyoncé made her way closer to Onika watching her face carefully.</p>
<p>"I think I know what you want" Beyoncé said towering over her, deepening her voice. Onikas eyes lit up as she bit her lip. Beyoncé gripped her chin raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I know exactly what you want" she said pulling Onika into a kiss. Onika moaned feeling wetness ebb into her underwear. She remained silent nothing as they pulled away just breathing and hoping Beyoncé would do without her having to ask.</p>
<p>Beyoncé smirked seeing the glint in Onikas eyes and feeling how much Onika wanted it. It was rare for Onika to be this horny so Beyoncé couldn't help teasing. Her eyes scaled down Onikas tempting body and she was sure if the bra came off she'd find Onikas nipples were hard and inside her panties there'd be a puddle. Beyoncé gazed at Onika and then smirked. "Sorry baby, we don't have time" She said tapping Onikas leg to get her up.</p>
<p>Onika folded her arms still pouting as Beyoncé continued getting ready. Beyoncé rolled her eyes but after about 5 minutes Onika was still in the same position sulking. Beyoncé was so annoyed - she knew they'd be late.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" She asked rolling her eyes at Onika. Onika shrugged still silent.</p>
<p>"Why you gotta be so difficult?" Beyoncé said suddenly pushing Onika back onto the bed. They were gonna be late either way and if Onika kept acting like this it would probably be a shitty date. Beyoncé gave up trying to force Onika to get ready and instead gave her what she wanted.</p>
<p>Onika squealed was her back landed on the bed with Beyoncé on top of her. Beyoncé didn't bother with any foreplay just pulling Onikas wet thong off. Onika raised her legs to help it come off. They both knew she was wet enough and that theory was proven when she opened her legs. Clear strings of arousal stretched across her pussy lips.</p>
<p>"How are you this wet already?" Beyoncé asked leaning her face in between the shorter girls legs.</p>
<p>Onika blushed feeling her face heat up. "You looked so sexy with the guns and everything" Onika shrugged as Beyoncé stuck her tongue in.</p>
<p>"Mmmm" Onika moaned immediately feeling the wet tongue up against her sensitive clit. Beyoncé was ruthless attacking the nub of her clit forcing the moans from her body. Onika clung onto her gripping her hair between her fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh god" she moaned as Beyoncé swallowed her wetness into her mouth. Onika tasted like heaven in her mouth, Beyoncé swore her taste got better every time.</p>
<p>Onikas legs clamped around Beyoncé and Beyoncé kept going. She wanted Onikas cum in her mouth. She wanted to make her explode in her mouth. Her tongue pressed against her clit flicking it and pulling Onika in.</p>
<p>Onika found her hips rolling in rhythm with Beyoncé's tongue rising and falling as Beyoncé's tongue slid across her pussy.</p>
<p>"Ahhhhh" she let out a moan feeling the orgasm build. Beyoncé watched carefully staying in tune with Onikas body. She did exactly what Onika needed pulling her closer and closer. She knew exactly when Onika would cum. But just before she did Beyoncé stuck two fingers inside of her.</p>
<p>Onika gasped feeling the fingers stretching her and adding to her pleasure. She moaned pushing Beyoncé's head away. But she was close. So close. Beyoncé ignored Onikas push and matched her licks to her pumps and just as she did she felt Onikas body push her fingers out and a gush of fluid sprayed on her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's eyes widened as she pulled away from Onika who's body which was still reacting. Beyoncé waited until she'd calmed down before she decided to clean her up. Onika bit her lip looking at Beyoncé's face between her thighs.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé" Onika said partially begging. "Don't we have to go" she giggled, realising Beyoncé was about to get carried away. Beyoncé rolled her eyes - now Onika cared about getting to the restaurant, after she'd just squirted on her.</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever" now it was Beyoncé's turn to be grouchy. She rolled her eyes as they climbed into the car.</p>
<p>Onika was nervous the whole car ride toying with her left hand and fingers. This was her first time actually going out to a more public place with Beyoncé. It would be clear that it was a date. Beyoncé had asked time and time again if Onika was sure she was ok with it but now the time was coming she was beginning to feel uneasy. Beyoncé held her hand in the car, stroking it for comfort but Onika still felt her stomach churn. Despite her nerves she was sure she wanted to go and knew she could ask Beyoncé to leave at any time if she wanted.</p>
<p>Both of them had been quiet through the ride and they stayed quiet when the car pulled to a stop apart from a small glance at each other. Onika was grateful for the air when Julius opened her door and she stepped out into the road. She took a deep breath finally seeing where she was. A breeze passed by blowing Onikas dress slightly. She pressed her lips together looking at the building she was supposed to enter. It was massive. Beyonce grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring look. Onika forced a smile, nodding. Her heels clicked on the ground as she made her way inside.</p>
<p>They walked in and everyones eyes turned. Whispering began and people looked in at them in awe. Onika gulped. Beyonce spoke to a waiter before they were shown to their table. Beyonce smiled pulling out a seat for Onika to sit down.</p>
<p>"Uh-" Onika blushed finally sitting down "Thanks." she finally said when Beyonce sat opposite her.</p>
<p>It was their first proper date and Onika couldn't help the nerves that tangled up in her mind. She looked at Beyoncé still wrapped up in the atmosphere as she spoke. Onika sat nervously looking around. This place was huge - fancy. Everyone was dressed in suits and evening dresses and it excited Onika. She was surprised to see she didn't stick out but still she was nervous. The place was so intimidating. She looked around at the tables with so many neatly placed cutlery items she didn't even know the purpose of them all. A waitress appeared at their table. Beyoncé spoke, they smiled and she walked off. Onika stayed wrapped up in looking around and taking in the whole setting.</p>
<p>"Nika... Nika... oneekaa" Beyoncé said finally snapping her out of her daze. "You want some?" Onika nodded noticing the waitress had returned with a bottle of wine. She began to pour the thick red liquid into the wide glass while Onika watched. Onika felt like everything was moving in slow motion watching the wine hit the sides of her glass. When the glass was full, Onika smiled thanking her and watching as she set the bottle down and left. Onika was ready to go back to her daydream when Beyoncé spoke.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna look at the menu or..." she trailed off hoping Onika would snap out of whatever daze she was in.</p>
<p>Onika paused for a moment narrowing her eyes. Then she leaned back shrugging. "Nope. From the looks of this place I'm not even gonna understand anything on this menu"</p>
<p>Beyoncé smiled remembering Onika wasn't like her. She didn't go to business dinners and have expensive lunches, Onika went to Popeyes and ate burgers and fries. Beyonce almost felt bad for bringing her there - almost. The waitress came back and Beyoncé ordered. When she was about to turn to Onika, Beyoncé stopped her and ordered for Onika.</p>
<p>"Excellent choice" the waitress replied taking up the menus.</p>
<p>Onika looked at her curiously. "What did you say?" She asked.</p>
<p>"You'll see" Beyoncé replied taking a sip of her wine. She had enough of Onika being silent, so she decided to start something. Onika rolled her eyes sitting up expectantly. She was interested now. She wondered what Beyoncé ordered for her. She hadn't been paying attention but she was sure Beyoncé had ordered in another language - she also noticed the waitress scribbling a lot down on that paper. Beyonce noticed Onika looking at her. "What's up with you anyway?"</p>
<p>Onika sighed. "It's just... this place is so big and so incredible. And our first date. Like our first ever date date. Everyone's watching. I just don't want to mess anything up-"</p>
<p>"You won't" Beyoncé smiled softly. "I already like you so you're good." It was cute seeing Onika so nervous, Beyonce was used to being able to control Onikas nerves - she knew how to make her comfortable and then have her on edge like a switch she could usually flick. Beyonce wasn't used to Onika being nervous when she wasn't in control. Onika listened to Beyoncé and started blushing as she brushed a curl from her face. Usually she would've called Beyoncé corny or said something back but this time she just sat and grinned. Dipping her head into her hands she smiled.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm here with you" Onika whispered loud enough for Beyoncé to hear.</p>
<p>"Neither can I" Beyoncé paused introspectively. "But I'm happy about it" Beyoncé winked trying to soothe onikas nerves. Onika blushed putting her head down and tucking her lips inward. Beyonce was saying all the right things and Onika loved it for once.</p>
<p>"I love your dimples" Beyoncé told her watching them pop out as she smiled. She just wanted Onika to relax and making her smile seemed like the best idea.</p>
<p>"Yours are pretty too"</p>
<p>"You noticed them?" Beyoncé asked raising an eyebrow. People generally didn't realise she had dimples - she hadn't even noticed them until she was about 15 and staring at herself in the mirror trying to do weird things like move her eyes in different directions.</p>
<p>Onika nodded. "Yeah they're really light but you can see them - the left ones deeper though" she said nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Beyoncé looked at her. She knew Onika liked her but she hadn't realised how much she noticed about her. Onika had really noticed that much about just one small detail of her face, she didn't even want to imagine how much else she'd noticed about her. Beyoncé gulped suddenly becoming nervous as she thought of all the insecurities Onika could've noticed. She offered Onika a nervous smile, unsure what to say.</p>
<p>The waitress snapped her out of her thoughts bringing over two plates of food. On Onikas plate lay a steak with shrimp and linguine. Beyonce had less on her plate but it looked just as delicious. Onika looked mouth-wateringly at the food in front of it before picking up her knife and fork. She immediately started cutting into the steak. Everything looked good and the smells were even better.</p>
<p>"I guess I did good huh?" Beyoncé teased, giggling at Onikas reaction to the food. She hadn't even looked at Beyoncé since the food had arrived. Onika grinned finishing the food in her mouth before looking up.</p>
<p>"Yeah how you managed to make this sound so fancy? I was expecting snails or something"</p>
<p>"Not everything french is snails baby"</p>
<p>"I like it when you call me that" Onika mumbled tucking her hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"Mm speaking of names we call each other..." Beyoncé tapered off deciding against asking. Onika raised her brows curiously. "Nothing" Onika decided not to ask. She wanted to wait until Beyoncé was ready to tell her.</p>
<p>The rest of dinner continued with light chatter and Beyoncé watching Onika eat and then ask for a dessert that she was sure Onika didn't understand.</p>
<p>"It's dessert, they're all gonna be nice" Onika shrugged. Beyoncé smiled in amusement. Onika fascinated her, she was so different and unique in the most endearing way. Beyoncé just watched with a light smile on her face while Onika waited.</p>
<p>When the waitress bought out a chocolate soufflé Onika wasn't disappointed. She grabbed a spoon quickly tucking into the sugar dusted dessert in front of her. Beyoncé watched quietly as Onika savoured every spoonful, watching the silver spoon dancing around the brown of both the chocolate and Onikas lightly glossed lips. Onika twisted the spoon in her mouth trying to finish every last drop of chocolate on the spoon. When she was done she put the spoon down finally looking at Beyoncé who hadn't stopped staring at her face.</p>
<p>"What?" Onika asked tucking her lip in and lifting the napkin. She soon felt Beyoncé's finger underneath her chin gesturing her closer. Onika did as told allowing their lips to fall into each other. It was small - just a peck really. But she notice the eyes on her as they pulled away. Up until that moment they'd been in their own world, lost in each other.</p>
<p>"I gotta go to Houston for a couple days" Beyonce told her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Going public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyonce had been putting off this trip to Houston for a while. She knew it would be exhausting and she didn't want to go to but it was business. She needed to sort things out for the new campaign and since it was set to launch next month this was the absolute latest she could wait. There was an annual meeting she'd put off so long it had almost been 2 years. She sighed on the plane ride hoping the meeting wouldn't go on too long.</p>
<p>It was almost 7pm when she arrived and she made her way to her mothers house.<br/>"Hey mama" Beyonce said hugging her as Tina opened the door.</p>
<p>"You're in a good mood" Ms Tina said returning the warmth of the hug. Beyonce shrugged kissing her on the cheek before making her way into the house. Solange came running downstairs to greet her big sister. They were adults but Solange still missed her every time she left.</p>
<p>"Ima stay for a couple days if that ok mama" Beyoncé smiled. Her mom obviously had no problem and led Beyonce to the kitchen to start fixing her a plate. She didn't listen to Beyoncé telling her she'd already eaten and offered her just a small plate that turned out just to be a normal sized plate. They hadn't seen each other in so long, Tina needed to make sure her daughter was well fed.</p>
<p>Beyoncé smiled for once not minding all the fuss that was made over her. She sat with the food in front of her and ate it all knowing it would make her mom happy - plus the food was really good. She wondered if Onika could cook. That was something she'd never found out. But it didn't matter.</p>
<p>As Beyoncé ate, her sister bugged her with questions about how she'd been while her mom listened curiously, telling her she needs to come down more. Conversation was light as the three women sat talking and asking about each others lives. Beyoncé was surprisingly cheerful, which made both Solange and her mother skeptical but neither of them dared ask and ruin it. They hadn't seen Beyoncé so happy in years especially considering she wasn't distracted by her phone every 5 seconds. Beyoncé was actually appreciative of their company.</p>
<p>After spending time with her family, Beyoncé got ready for bed. She got in the shower letting the warmth of the water pour over her skin. Her mind drifted to Onika and Beyoncé decided she would call her when she got out. She breathed in the fruity smell of soap being reminded of her childhood. Her mother had been buying this soap ever since she could remember. She rinsed off grabbing her towel and getting ready for bed.</p>
<p>Beyoncé rummaged through her bag for her phone, pulling it out to see about a million missed calls, unread messages and emails. She ignored them swiping on Onikas name and calling her back. Onika glanced at the incoming FaceTime a pout settling on her face as she pressed the green button.</p>
<p>"What?" Beyoncé said immediately noticing her expression as she answered.</p>
<p>"You didn't call me all day" Onika said, her bottom lip sticking out.</p>
<p>"Sorry I was busy and you know I don't really wanna be here anyway"</p>
<p>"You could've texted" Onika said.</p>
<p>"My phone was in my bag all day, I didn't even hear it." She sighed realising Onika didn't care. Beyonce ignored her excuses and told Onika what she wanted to hear. "You're right, I'm sorry"</p>
<p>Onikas mood picked up after that. She stopped questioning her and they changed the subject. Beyoncé asked about her day and listened to Onika turn the smallest part of her day into a full blown story complete with a prologue and an epilogue. Beyoncé was quiet as usual when Onika asked her questions only really saying what needed to be said.</p>
<p>"I miss you" Onika said after one of her rambles.</p>
<p>"I miss you too" Beyoncé admitted, realising this was the first night she'd spent without Onika in a while. Onika smiled continuing her ramblings until she noticed Beyoncé yawn.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Onika asked hesitantly. She wanted to talk to Beyoncé more - it had only been a couple hours but she missed her. She missed her voice, she missed her face, she missed her muted expressions that she'd come to understand. Onika felt weird to be laying in her own bed and without Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé yawned again at the mention of sleep but shook her head. "Uh uh, keep talking baby" she said picking up on Onikas hesitance. Honestly she really wanted to sleep but she wasn't even sure she'd be able to without Onika. Beyoncé missed Onika just as much as she missed Beyoncé even though she hadn't quite realised it. Eventually she ended up falling asleep on FaceTime and Onika rolled her eyes though she couldnt be mad. At least Beyoncé had tried to stay up.</p>
<p>In the morning when Beyoncé went to check her phone she realised the battery was dead and plugged it in. While waiting for it to turn on she got in the shower and went downstairs for breakfast.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé you still here?" Tina asked confused. "I thought you had a meeting earlier?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Beyonce said sleepily. "Wait huh? What time is it?" Beyoncé said, clearly still recovering from sleep.</p>
<p>"It's 11 baby"</p>
<p>"Shit" Beyoncé jumped up, her eyes going wide as she raced to the door.</p>
<p>"Stop cussing in my house" she heard her mom yell after her as she grabbed her phone and things before dashing outside. She frowned when she saw Julius parked outside.</p>
<p>"You couldn't wake me?" She said slamming the door as she got in the car. Julius bunched his jaw. It wasn't his car but he had grown attached to it and seeing Beyonce slam doors agitated him.</p>
<p>"I thought you was busy" he simply replied as he began to drive focused on the destination.</p>
<p>"What could I possibly be busy doing?" Beyoncé almost yelled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Damage control" he suggested, surprised to see her so calm. He wondered if she'd seen it yet since it seemed Beyoncé was only annoyed about being late.</p>
<p>"Damage control on what?"</p>
<p>"Nothing Miss Knowles, sorry" he cleared his throat. She was too caught up in getting her phone to turn on to even notice the nerves laced in his voice. He didn't want to face her wrath so he continued driving, intent on reaching their destination fast - before her phone turned on and she could check it. He was sure she'd ignored dozens of calls, emails and texts. He hoped to get her to the meeting before any of the messages could get through.</p>
<p>Beyoncé sat back with her phone plugged in as they drove. She thought about getting her MacBook out but changed her mind, deciding she didn't want to be working that much. She leaned back relaxing until the car came to a halt. Beyonce got out taking her phone with her, which had just began to turn on. She walked into the office building stepping onto the elevator and seeing the many notifications on her phone blurring into one. Julius stood behind her gulping as she opened the phone.</p>
<p>She opened the messages from Melissa first and her nostrils flared. The elevator suddenly went icy cold. Julius knew immediately she had seen it. He braced himself gritting his teeth in the elevator. Just before she could speak the elevator dinged and the door opened. Julius breathed a sigh of relief. Beyoncé glared at him, her jaw clenched, and she stepped into the meeting. Everyone turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrows warning them not to cross her.</p>
<p>"Miss knowles, nice of you to-"</p>
<p>"So where did we get to?" She said resisting her urge to tell him to shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>"Um" he cleared his throat. "We were just talking about the troubles of opening the new division-"</p>
<p>"We don't think we can do it" another guy interrupted. Beyoncé narrowed her eyes telling him to continue. He took a breath before explaining the problem. Beyoncé listened carefully picking up on exactly what the problem was.</p>
<p>"We can fix that, move on" Beyoncé said chewing her lip. Truthfully she was going over ways to fix the problem and coming up blank but they would never know. Once her mind was clear she knew she would come up with a solution. It was a simple problem of branding, she could figure that out. She just needed to get this shit out of her head.</p>
<p>The meeting went on and she zoned out. These meetings were boring meetings to go over figures and forecasts. She hated them and she couldn't wait to finish. The meeting droned on like this for hours with Beyoncé barely speaking though she was the one they all wanted to hear from.</p>
<p>She waited until she was back at her moms house before she spoke again. She wasn't going to ignore her mom but the whole car ride she prayed they hadn't seen it yet.</p>
<p>"Hi mama" she said planting a kiss on her cheek and turning to go upstairs.</p>
<p>"Hey baby" she smiled. "So who's this Onika girl?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé shrugged, cursing internally. She noticed Solange peeking through the door trying to find out as well. "She's just a girl"</p>
<p>"A girl that you took on a date?"</p>
<p>"And kissed" Solange shouted from the other room.</p>
<p>"Shut up solo" she yelled rolling her eyes before she turned back to her mom. "She's just a girl mama. We went out a couple times"</p>
<p>"Oh a couple times?" Ms Tina raised a brow. Beyoncé had never actually been seen on a date which is the only reason it was big news. And it was obvious it was a date considering TMZ had also snapped a picture of them kissing "You like her?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé bit her lip. The question made her nervous. The only person who knew she really liked Onika was... well Onika. She didn't want to speak about it. She nodded turning her face before her mom could see her blushing. Tina's eyes went wide when she realised what Beyoncé was saying. Beyoncé was always so guarded, she never let anyone close in that way.</p>
<p>"Don't make a big deal mama" Beyonce said seeing the excitement in her eyes.</p>
<p>Tina tucked her lips in, trying to keep her smile to herself. "Ok baby, well she's very cute" she said in an attempt to get Beyoncé to tell her more. Tina could tell Onika had something to do with Beyoncé's sudden good mood, she hadn't seen her that happy in years.</p>
<p>"Mhm" Beyoncé said, still blushing with discomfort. Tina decided to drop it, just telling Beyoncé not to mess anything up. She could see the agitation in Beyoncé's eyes and bit back her uge to ask a million questions. Beyoncé agreed with a smile before rushing upstairs to call Onika.</p>
<p>"You miss me?" Beyoncé asked a smiling Onika. After making small talk Beyoncé finally mentioned all the articles to ask how Onika felt. Onika frowned at the question thinking for a moment. Beyoncé watched her brows furrow as the clogs began to turn in Onikas mind.</p>
<p>"I didn't care. I still don't. I thought you didn't either... but you do?" She asked, uncertainty clouding her speech. Beyoncé watched her face. If Onika didn't care then why should she? It's Onika who was getting dirt dug up on her and being forced into a limelight she hadn't asked for.</p>
<p>"If you don't care I don't care" Beyoncé smiled before changing the subject. "My mom asked about you" she said candidly. Onika gulped. She knew Beyoncé was staying with family but had assumed the topic wouldn't come up. It made her nervous to think of Beyoncé talking about her.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" She asked eagerly awaiting a response.</p>
<p>"Just that you're a girl I like"</p>
<p>"And?" Onika asked pushing for more.</p>
<p>"And nothing. She didn't really ask much so I didn't say anything" Beyoncé shrugged.</p>
<p>"Oh." Onika replied. The conversation continued but something was clearly bothering Onika. Beyoncé let it slide for a while waiting for Onika to say something but after 5 minutes of meaningless conversation and having to be the talkative one Beyoncé finally asked what was wrong. Onika denied it at first but Beyoncé could tell. Onika took a deep breath and sighed before speaking.</p>
<p>"It's just that... is that all I am to you? Just some girl that you like?" Onika asked nervously looking down.</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused. Onika was way much more than that but Beyoncé was always careful with her words. Her reaction to her mother was just an manifestation of that. She hadn't really known what to say to anyone about Onika so that seemed to be the obvious response.</p>
<p>"Uh what do you wanna be?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Beyoncé, what do you think?" Onika said, her attitude coming out.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Beyonce asked completely unsure what Onika wanted her to say.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé what are we doing?" Onika asked nibbling her lower lip too nervous to spell it out for her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused trying to think. "I dunno, dating I guess?" She asked furrowing her brows.</p>
<p>"Yeah and what does dating lead to?" Onika said seeing how much she was struggling.</p>
<p>"I dunno, Um I- ohhhh" Beyoncé said, her eyes getting wide. A smirk appeared on her face and Onika instantly regretted asking as she dropped her head into her palms. "You wanna be my girlfriend Onika?"</p>
<p>"N- no. Maybe. Ugh" she said, her nerves eating her up. "It's ok if you don't want to, I know you have other girls I just... I don't know, I feel like you treat me different but it's ok I probably just- it would be nice" she said, her lower lip beginning to shake. Beyoncé could see she was upset and tried to figure out what to say so she decided to be honest.</p>
<p>"I never had a girlfriend before" Beyoncé said beginning to think. She paused. "I- um. Nika seriously?"</p>
<p>Onika nodded, playing with her lips as she looked at her through the screen. Beyoncé was in shock. She hadn't ever had someone she liked as much Onika. She hadn't even thought about the word girlfriend. Everyone who had mentioned it to her before had just been trying to use Beyonce for money or fame. But the shimmer in Onikas eyes told Beyoncé she was serious.  She could see the insecurity Onika was feeling. Beyoncé wanted to reach through the phone and kiss her. Onika really had no idea what to say though.</p>
<p>"Can we um- can we keep dating?" Beyonce asked. Onika nodded but she still looking down. "I like you, I just- I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I know what you're going to say but please Nika don't be mad. Can we just wait on that one please?"</p>
<p>"Yeah" Onika nodded, sounding a little better. Honestly she was surprised Beyoncé didn't outright shut her down. She knew how many girls Beyoncé had and she knew how uncomfortable Beyoncé was with topics like this. Maybe she was right about Beyoncé treating her differently. Beyoncé was surprising her more by not belittling her feelings. They dropped the subject after that moving on to Onikas usual stories about everything.</p>
<p>"I've never had a girlfriend before," Beyoncé's own words rung through her mind. It had never really been a serious consideration but now Onika was here. Everything was different. She felt she was on uncharted ground, trying to find her way. Onika was changing everything about the way she thought.</p>
<p>"Hey Nika, we're gonna start doing lessons again ok?" The last time they had sex Onika had squirted and Beyoncé hadn't stopped thinking about it. She wanted to ask Onika how it felt and make her do it again. Onika hadn't asked about it because Beyoncé's reaction told her it wasn't pee, plus it felt so good she'd been chasing the feeling ever since.</p>
<p>Onika looked up at her, nodding and going back to her ramblings which Beyoncé drifted in and out of listening to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Daddy lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé told Onika exactly when to meet her. Usually Onika would have knocked earlier and tried to hang out with her but she knew Beyoncé had just been on a plane and was probably grouchy. Onika gave Beyonce time to get settled after work and hung out with her friends for a while after dinner. Beyonce had said 10pm but onika had a feeling she shouldn't be early, even though she had spent the whole day missing her. When she did knock on the door, she found Beyonce wearing all black leather. She bit her lip surprised by how attracted she was to Beyoncé. Beyoncé raised an eyebrow guiding Nicki to sit down.</p>
<p>"So, Nika..." she paused and Onika nodded. "I think it's time you find out what I'm into sexually" Beyoncé said walking over to the panelled wall and sliding it open. Onikas eyes grew wide as she saw the array of whips, ropes, chains and other sex toys before her. There were cuffs and contraptions and all this stuff that looked like it belonged in a dungeon from the Middle Ages. Beyoncé watched the shock on her face waiting for it to disappear... but it didn't.</p>
<p>"I can see you're nervous"</p>
<p>Onika gaped at her. "Beyoncé you just showed me a whole torture chamber with death traps and weapons. You gon kill me?"</p>
<p>"Nika..." Beyoncé rolled her eyes. "It's sex stuff"</p>
<p>"You could literally kill me with this, now I know what you meant by only having sex with girls you don't like. You still like me right?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic"</p>
<p>"Nope, I just don't wanna die, im too young" Onika shrugged. "How come you can roll your eyes but I can't"</p>
<p>"Cuz I'm daddy" Beyoncé smirked. Onika scrunched up her brows confused but she was a little too flustered to ask.</p>
<p>"Anyways" Beyoncé said about to close the door. "Ignoring most of this, there is something I do wanna try that I think you'll like"</p>
<p>Onika shuddered nervous about what she was going to pull out. She was expecting a torture weapon or something, why the hell would she like any of this? Onika never considered there was more to sex than what she saw on porn but here Beyoncé was introducing her to an entire new world.</p>
<p>Beyoncé saw Onika watching curiously as she took out the case to show her. It was a black box which she had a lock on. She placed it on the bed before turning to slide the panels closed. She shut the room off before locking it and turning back to face Onika.</p>
<p>When she turned around she saw Nika was fiddling with the lock and had just managed to open it. Beyoncé was glad she caught the look on nickis face when she was finally able to open the box. It was a mixture of shock and awe and she was blushing.</p>
<p>Onika knew what it was. She'd been curious about them since she found out they existed. Beyoncé made her curious. But this one was more than she'd expected.</p>
<p>"Y-you wanna put that in me?" She asked clearly nervous as she nibbled her lips. Beyoncé nodded.</p>
<p>"I-is it gonna hurt?" She asked curiously. It was so big. It made Onika nervous just looking at it.</p>
<p>"It might hurt since it's your first time" Beyoncé paused. She'd spent a while thinking about if she wanted to use a strap on with Onika. She would technically be taking her virginity which wasn't something she'd done before - not knowingly anyway. She took a breath not wanting to lie but not wanting to scare Onika "but the pain will go and I think you'll like it"</p>
<p>"Mmk" Onika said, tucking her lips in. She looked away from the toy and towards Beyoncé. She wasn't really horny so she tried to change the subject. "Why didn't you wanna see me till late today?" Onika asked getting comfortable on the bed.</p>
<p>"It wasn't that, I was just busy baby. I didn't want to stress you out with my work stuff" Beyoncé said getting comfortable with her.</p>
<p>"Oh" she paused. "You know I don't mind talking about that stuff? You never tell me about work"</p>
<p>"Yeah" Beyoncé sighed. It wasn't something she'd thought to talk about, why would she? There was no reason for Onika to be interested and trusting a girl to listen to all her work problems just didn't feel right. She knew Onika would moan if she said something like that so instead she just nodded and told her nothing. "There's just so much to do with the business now, I'm sorry baby" Beyoncé told her as she let Onika lay on her.</p>
<p>"It's ok." Onika thought to herself for a moment. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought trying to figure something out. Once she realised she didn't know she decided to ask "So you want me to call you daddy?"</p>
<p>"Bruh." Beyoncé burst out laughing at Onikas randomness.</p>
<p>She was expecting a question about her trip or maybe even the strap on. She gulped before answering. "You don't have to, it's just girls like to sometimes. It's a name I guess, if you don't like the way it sounds don't use it. But for some people it turns them on kind of like 'sir' or 'mistress' but it's more protective than that I guess" She shrugged.</p>
<p>At this point Beyoncé was used to explaining everything to Onika especially things like this. Onika was so curious about BDSM it made her chuckle. It amazed her how someone so innocent could have so many questions. But Beyoncé liked this less innocent side of her.</p>
<p>"I have another question" Onika said, resting her brown eyes on Beyoncé's.</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you ever let me touch you?" Onika asked softly. It was as though she knew this topic was more tender and needed to be approached with caution.</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused - she hadn't really thought about it. She just didn't. Onika was so innocent she couldn't even imagine where she would start. "Why? You want to?"</p>
<p>Onika bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Yeah." She said looking Beyoncé up and down from where she lay. "You're sexy" she said biting her lip even more. Beyoncé noticed every movement of Onikas teeth on her lips loving the shape and size of Onikas plump lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Beyoncé asked as she grabbed Onikas face.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Onika replied feeling Beyoncé's lips connect with hers. She hummed and Beyoncé licked her lip.</p>
<p>She shuddered kissing back and deepening the kiss. Bey ran her tongue over Onikas lip before tugging Onikas lip with her teeth. As they pulled away she noticed Onikas lingering. Onikas eyes were low and she wanted Beyoncé. She could feel herself getting turned on by the long and deep kisses. They hadn't kissed in a while and both of them needed this.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Beyoncé moaned feeling herself become turned on by Onika. It wasn't the only time Onika made her horny but this was different, Onika kissed her like she was hungry for her. Maybe it was the earlier confession but Beyoncé wanted to be touched by Onika. They were being pulled together like oxygen and heat.</p>
<p>"Mm go on then" Beyoncé said relinquishing control to Onika. Onika moaned knowing exactly what Beyoncé wanted. She smiled tucking in her lips as she climbed on top of Beyoncé. Her body resting heavily above Beyoncé's. She bit her lip nervously as she pushed her lips into Beyoncé's again - delicately making her lay back.</p>
<p>Bey breathed in taking in the girl on top of her as she went in for another kiss. The kisses were becoming deeper and more drawn out as Onika pulled Beyoncé's juicy lips between hers. Bey licked her lips and grabbed Onikas waist pulling her closer as she felt Onikas hands begin to roam. Onika slid her hand over Beyoncé's chest becoming nervous as her fingers got closer to Beyoncé's bra. She gulped before forcing herself out of her head and unzipping Beyoncé's top.</p>
<p>"I love your boobs" Onika said biting her lip at the sight of Beyoncé's bare chest only covered by a bra. She was shy - nervous - but she wanted Beyoncé so bad.</p>
<p>Beyoncé watched, feeling her own nerves begin to build. They hadn't even done anything yet she felt her centre begin to throb. Onika wrapped her hands around to open the clasp on Beyoncé's bra. She fiddled for a moment before it finally came off and Beyoncé pulled her arms out letting the bra fall.</p>
<p>She watched the dark haired girls eyes land on her nipples. She knew she was attractive but Onika looked at her like she was gold. She tucked her lips in feeling the heat of Onikas gaze. Then the nerves hit her and she reached forward.</p>
<p>"Take this off" Beyoncé said, her hands already pulling Onikas dress up. Onika complied lifting her arms so the dress could come off easily. When the dress came off Beyoncé pulled the bra off straight away, accidentally breaking the clasp. Onika bit her lip, seeing Beyoncé's dominant side again. It turned her on and she complied with everything Beyoncé wanted. The bra came off and Beyoncé saw exactly how turned on Onika was looking at the hardness of her nipples.</p>
<p>"God, you're so beautiful" she said flipping them over. She pressed Onika into the mattress finding Onikas lips with her own. The kisses turned sloppy and reached Onikas boobs very quickly. Onika moaned the instant Beyoncé's tongue connected with her nipple. She felt Beyoncé's aggression as her tongue and teeth threatened her nipples. Onika couldn't help moaning as Beyoncé's warm mouth connected with her skin. Onika moaned as her hands roamed all over Beyoncé starting from her back.</p>
<p>She smoothed Beyoncé's hair out of her way reaching her hands lower down. It wasn't long before she found her hands hovering over the zip for Beyoncé's pants. She bit her lip, turned on by both the nipple sucking and the thought of Beyoncé's legs. She slowly undid the buckle and Beyoncé's heart rate began to speed up. She shuddered when Onika started to pull down her pants but continued to focus on Onikas boobs. Her nipples were so hard Beyoncé knew she couldn't bite too hard no matter how much Onika liked it. She grazed her teeth against them causing Onika to shudder as her hands slipped into Beyoncé's panties.</p>
<p>"D-daddy youre so wet" Onika said getting used to the name. Her hands were slow as they traveled over Beyoncé feeling all the warmth between her thighs.</p>
<p>Beyoncé moaned at how cute Onika was. "You make me this way baby" she said biting her lip as onika snaked her hand lower down. Beyoncé moaned as Onikas finger moved. She was so sensitive and nervous since it was her first time letting Onika touch her like this. "Daddy's soaking wet for you baby" she whispered as Onikas hand made contact with her clit.</p>
<p>Onika bit her lip looking at Beyoncé. She wasn't expecting to be so turned on but having her hand in another girls pants was exhilarating. She loved how it felt beneath her fingers. Onika had been thinking about this moment for weeks - wanting to make Beyoncé cum. She wasn't sure Beyoncé would let her but she was and Onika didn't want to mess this up. She tried to remember all the research she'd done as her fingers brushed over Beyoncé's bare pussy. Onika had been watching porn and asking friends for tips. She wanted to be good for Beyoncé.</p>
<p>She bit her lip as her hand made its way over and down to Beyoncé's slippery hole. Bey had to steady her breathing as she waited for what Onika would do next. She knew Onikas fingers were soaked now, dripping with the juices of her wetness. "Fuck" She whispered as Onika moved her hand around flicking gently through her folds. Onika bit her lip hearing Beyoncé's moans of pleasure then she went back to making sure she was doing it right. Bey looked up to see Onikas eyebrows knitted together with concentration and her lip tucked behind her teeth. Beyoncé stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt her and let her do her thing. Everything Onika was doing felt surprisingly good and she definitely didn't want her to stop.</p>
<p>When Onikas hands were thoroughly coated in all Beyoncé's wetness she took her fingers away. Staring at Beyoncé intensely and unmoving she lifted her fingers. Beyoncé watched her face as Onika put her fingers in her mouth. She sucked and then took them out and told Beyoncé to open her mouth. Beyoncé did as told, feeling confused and equally turned on by Onikas sudden confidence.</p>
<p>"Taste good?" Beyoncé asked as Onika returned her fingers to her pussy. Onika nodded a slight grin on her face as she let her fingers roam around. Everything she did felt good - the way she touched Beyoncé and the way she stared at her were enough to make her cum right there. Her fingers continued to play with Beyoncé gathering up more of her dripping wetness.</p>
<p>"Can I taste more?" She asked guiding Beyoncé to lay down on the bed. Beyoncé hesitated but eventually she lay back trying to be ok with how out of control she felt. It was strange considering how much control she actually had - she had the power to make Onika do what she liked or even stop at any moment. But she wouldn't dare. She wanted this more than Onika did. She was desperate to feel Onika between her legs.</p>
<p>Beyoncé bit back every urge to moan or make another sound as her head hit the pillows. Onika shuffled down so she could pull Beyoncé's legs apart quickly revealing all the wetness that rested between them. Beyoncé bit her lip watching Onika move so she was perfectly in between her legs and Beyoncé hoped she liked what she saw. She could tell by the look on Onikas face that Onika was even more attracted to her.</p>
<p>Seeing Onika between her legs like that made Beyoncé even wetter. Maybe Onika was following instinct or maybe she was copying what Beyoncé had taught her but she was doing a good job. Her tongue started at the top planting all these kisses that teased her until Bey couldn't handle any more and pushed her head down, interrupting Onikas control.</p>
<p>Onika followed, placing a long lick along Beyoncé's clit. Beyoncé gripped the bed. She waited with anticipation to what Onika would do next as she lay back allowing Onika to explore her body. When Onika reached the throbbing nub she let out a stifled moan. But Onika heard it and looked up. As if that was enough to change everything, Beyoncé watched Onikas eyes become darker as she went back to focusing on her delicate pussy.</p>
<p>Onika grabbed Beyoncé's legs holding them steady. She licked in just the right way, focusing on her clit but paying attention to the rest. Beyoncé moaned when she kissed it throwing her head back in ecstasy. Onika sucked her clit flicking and licking the moans from Beyoncé's body. Beyoncé rolled her hips into her as she grabbed a tuft of her hair to guide Onika. Onika followed going to all the places Beyoncé wanted her. It was intense and as though Onika didn't care about breathing, her whole mouth began to focus on Beyoncé's pleasure.</p>
<p>"Fuckk babygirl where'd you learn to do this" There was no way this was her first time. Her tongue had Beyoncé soaking as she raked her fingers through Onikas hair.</p>
<p>"I dunno" Onika said cutely before she went back down. Beyoncé was definitely going to ask about this later but in that moment she didn't care. She was horny and Onika was giving some bomb ass head.</p>
<p>Onika began to suck Beyoncé's clit pulling the moans from inside of her. Beyoncé getting wetter let her moans out for Onika to hear - loud and full of pleasure. Onikas tongue rolled over the top of her clit activating all her nerves.</p>
<p>"Yes! Fuckk" she moaned as Onika lapped her juices up. She then went back to Beyoncé's clit probably noticing how much she moaned when she was there. She alternated between sucking and licking as bey pushed her head deeper into her. "Fuck Nika you bout to make me cum" Bey moaned rolling her hips into Onikas face.</p>
<p>Bey could hear the smirk in Onikas voice as she spoke "I want you to cum daddy" and just like that Beyoncé started to unravel. She saw her juices around Onikas mouth and felt her body heat up. Onika continued to lick as bey pushed her deeper into her trying to ride out her orgasm. She let go and shut her eyes feeling her muscles begin to spasm as she recovered.</p>
<p>She could feel Onika moving and when she opened her eyes Onika was laying on her chest looking up at me.</p>
<p>"How'd I do daddy?" She asked licking Beyoncé's cum off her lips.</p>
<p>"You're so perfect" Beyoncé whispered planting a kiss on Onikas forehead. The two lay like this until they fell asleep.</p>
<p>Beyoncé woke up with Onikas little hands clinging to her and her head on Beyoncé's exposed chest. As Onika slept she dreamt of Beyoncé. This was becoming a regular occurrence since they were spending so much time together. Beyoncé stroked her fingers through Onikas hair thinking about the night before. That was nothing like she'd expected but she'd loved every moment of it.</p>
<p>She held Onika closer kissing her forehead not wanting to leave her. She turned off her alarm so it wouldn't wake Onika before getting up to get ready for work. Onika groaned feeling her move lightly fluttering her eyes open then shutting them again. Beyoncé chuckled at her continuing to get ready. She envied Onikas comfort and wished she could stay with her. Beyoncé sighed before slipping out of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Strap lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika woke up an hour later and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She had waffles but today she heaped a lot of fruit on top. She grabbed strawberries and raspberries and bananas instead of just covering them in butter, chocolate and syrup. She did eventually douse them all in syrup but she was trying to be healthy. Tae scoffed at her laughing.</p>
<p>"What nigga" she asked rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"You're just funny being all fake healthy n shit" he told her looking at the strawberries and bananas she had underneath all the syrup.</p>
<p>"Ugh stop I wanna work out today"</p>
<p>Tae raised a brow. Onika hadn't been in that gym since she'd moved there. He couldn't even imagine her trying to work out. But he knew exactly why she was going. "I'm coming with"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged accepting his self invitation. They went to a nearby gym instead of staying in the house. Onika changed into her workout clothes which ended up showing off her ass. They didn't stay for very long but Onika felt proud of herself for going.</p>
<p>"We're coming back tomorrow"<br/>"Bet"</p>
<p>Onika decided to go find Beyoncé straight after they were done. She knew she was home and after going gym she had so much energy. She had a shower and got changed into a tiny skirt and top before heading to Beyoncé's office. She wasn't in there &amp; it was locked so she tried her bedroom. After being told to come in she bit her lip walking through the doors.</p>
<p>"Hey Nika, what's up?" Beyoncé asked barely looking up from her laptop.</p>
<p>Onika clung to the wall still biting her lip "nothing, I just wanted to see you" she said watching Beyoncé closely. Onika tucked her lips in suddenly becoming nervous. "I was just thinking we could try that thing maybe that you wanted to try" she said her voice low as she fiddled with her fingers.</p>
<p>Beyoncés eyes sprang to Onika. Beyoncé watched her looking her up and down, she wasn't wearing a bra and she could see her nipples were hard through her top. She bit her lip noticing Onika had that look on her face. It was the look that made her want to put a baby in her. She gulped remembering the work she had.</p>
<p>"I gotta finish this but take the key and wait for me." She said deciding to take a break soon. "Just don't cum before I get there" Beyoncé warned.</p>
<p>"Ol daddy" Onika jumped up swinging her ass as she left the room. Beyoncé's eyes widened hearing the name and she rushed to finish this work.</p>
<p>"Fuck" Beyoncé whispered to herself as she went back to working. She was drafting a proposal for the expansion but her mind kept going back to Onika. She finished the sentence she was on and then typed a couple more until she felt the letter was ok. It wasn't but she sent it anyway.</p>
<p>Beyoncé then made her way to her office making sure to stay quiet as she got changed and locked the door behind her. She knew Onika was in the adjoining room - she could hear her. She took the strap out from it's hidden place and put it on. Her mind filled with images of fucking Onika and she couldn't wait.</p>
<p>Beyoncé walked in to see Onika laying on the bed with her fingers on her pussy. She bit her lip watching Onika pleasure herself. She'd seen it before but Onika knew what she was doing now and it was so much sexier to watch. There was none of that frustration in her face - just pure bliss as her fingers rubbed her swollen clit. Her legs spread and then closed and Beyoncé could tell she was close.</p>
<p>"Nika" Beyoncé said getting her attention. Onika bit her lip when she finally looked up. Her finger slowed as she took in everything. Beyoncé was naked apart from the strap in between her legs which looked as frightening as it did tempting. She felt her body react, her pussy throbbing with desire. She gulped looking at it wondering how it would fit.</p>
<p>"I- it's so big" she said not moving her eyes from between Beyoncé's legs.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Beyoncé said with pride. Then she remembered Onikas nerves. "You want me to take it off?" Onika shook her head before she knew what she was doing. Her body wanted it, she could tell by how her pussy was begging to be touched. Beyoncé moved closer eyeing Onika up and down. She could sense the nerves as well as the anticipation. "I'll be slow ok?" Beyoncé offered.</p>
<p>Onika nodded gasping when she felt the thing touch her. Beyoncé rubbed it up and down her sensitive pussy getting it coated in all of her juices. Onika was soaking wet but Beyoncé squirted some lube on to make it easier. She pushed it near Onikas entrance and felt Onika tense up.</p>
<p>"You have to relax baby ok? You trust me?" Beyoncé asked.</p>
<p>Onika nodded letting Beyoncé bend her legs back as she breathed. She focused her eyes on Beyoncé's face which was concentrated on the spot between Onikas legs. It was sexy watching Beyoncé as she tried to be slow and tender despite her desire to fuck the shit out of Onika. She could feel her pussy open as Beyoncé put it near her again. She wanted it. Beyoncé looked up to check she was ok and she feigned a smile letting Beyoncé push forward.</p>
<p>She felt it. It was slow and felt like a lot of pressure at first. But it hurt a little when it went inside of her opening her up. She looked up at Beyoncé who was just focused on being slow and resisting her urges. Then she looked down at Beyoncé's boobs which were so damn attractive. Her nipples were hard making Onika want to touch and pinch them. She loved seeing Beyoncé naked and Onika could tell Beyoncé was just as wet as she was.</p>
<p>"Ah" she yelled as she felt the strap go in more. It hurt now. It felt like more than just pressure and she bit her lip to cope.</p>
<p>Beyoncé stopped and looked up at her. She waited for Onikas face to settle before asking "you good?"</p>
<p>Onika nodded. It hurt but she wanted to continue. She knew the pleasure was coming, Beyoncé wouldn't do this just to hurt her. There was a slight stingy feeling as it pushed in more. She felt like she was holding her breath. Beyoncé kept going watching Onikas face now as she slowly pushed in. Onika let Beyoncé get in halfway holding in all her screams and moans before eventually it became too much.</p>
<p>"Stop" she panicked grabbing it and stopping her. She felt bad seeing the shock on Beyoncé's face. "S-Sorry" she gulped. "It hurt"</p>
<p>"It's ok baby" Beyoncé said slowly pulling out of her, her face full of care. "We don't have to. I can make you feel good in other ways" Beyoncé said moving her face to between Onikas thighs. Onika rolled her hips as Beyoncé's tongue made its way through her folds. She felt the focus on her clit and began to tremble. She was already so horny it wouldn't be long before she came. Carefully, Beyoncé decided to push her fingers inside of Onika.<br/>"Mmmmm Beyoncé - ahhh" Onika moaned feeling her pussy clench against Beyoncé's fingers. She felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach as she rolled her hips into Beyoncé's fingers. Beyoncé twisted her fingers knowing just to make Onika drip. Her tongue continued lapping at Onikas centre. </p>
<p>"Wait mmm I want to... try again" Onika said nibbling her lower lip. After some reassurance Beyoncé tried again. This time it went in easier. Onika could feel the pressure but it didn't hurt as much. Her body was getting used to it. She let out a moan as it went further and then winced when she felt the pain again. But Beyoncé was slow and kept going. She let Onika guide the pace stopping and continuing whenever Onika said to.</p>
<p>She could tell the pleasure was coming by how Onika was reacting. Her back had started to arch and she let out some small moans. Beyoncé could tell it hurt though. No matter how much Onika tried, her face couldn't betray her. Onikas eyebrows arched upwards and her jaw clenched. When the strap was all the way in Beyoncé looked up at her again to check she was ok.</p>
<p>"Should I keep going?" Onika nodded, biting her lip. Beyoncé started off slow pulling and pushing only slightly into her. Onika had to get used to the feeling of it being inside her but it did feel kind of nice. She bit her lip as she dealt with the mixture of pain and pleasure. Part of her wanted to moan in pain and the other to scream with pleasure - so that's what she did. Beyoncé listened to her as she started to speed up.</p>
<p>"Uhhh- oh god" Onika moaned as Beyoncé started to ram into her. The pain was starting to disappear and all she could feel was the pleasure. "Uhhh it feels so - oh yes" she moaned as her eyes fell shut. Her back started to arch as she felt her wetness coating the strap.</p>
<p>"Make me cum for you" she begged, her top teeth pressed upon her lower lip. "Please daddy" she moaned. Beyoncé started to fuck her exactly how she wanted to. The strap went in and out hitting Onikas g spot again and again. Onika pushed herself back on the bed trying to cope with how hard Beyoncé was fucking her.</p>
<p>"Uhn uhn, don't run from it now" Beyoncé said grabbing and pulling her back towards her. Onika let out a deep moan and her eyes rolled back.</p>
<p>"I ca- oh uh- fuck oh- daddy I- uhhhhhhhh" Onika moaned as her body began to seize. Beyoncé stopped and looked at Onikas face - her mouth was open and eyes slammed shut - she looked like the picture of sexiness. As Onika calmed down Beyoncé slowly took the strap out which was now covered in Onikas white sticky cum. She looked at Onikas pussy - so pink and dripping wet - and she couldn't resist.</p>
<p>Beyoncé's face was immediately between Onikas thighs. She gave a soft lick which caused Onika to cry out.</p>
<p>"I can't- uh it's t-too much"</p>
<p>"Relax baby, I'm just cleaning you up" Beyoncé said as her tongue lapped at Onikas sensitive areas. Onika began to pant feeling Beyoncé's tongue. When Beyoncé was about to get up Onika suddenly spoke.</p>
<p>"N- no, don't stop" she said as her pants turned into moans. Beyoncé smirked as her tongue slithered up to Onikas clit. She felt Onika grab her head as she started to suck on her clit. Onika moaned throwing her head back and loosening her grip on Beyoncé's hair.</p>
<p>They continued for hours until Onika fell asleep. Beyoncé pulled her onto her chest again so they'd both be comfortable. She'd gotten used to sleeping in that position. She only moved in the middle of the night when her phone began to ring.</p>
<p>"Fuck" she whispered hanging up and trying to move Onika as fast as she could without waking her. She called Julius as she began to pull some clothes on. Onika had woken up and was watching her, she didn't know what was going on but she knew it was serious from the way Beyoncé was acting. She watched her rush and throw on clothes before leaving. Onika tossed in the bed trying to go back to sleep and take her mind off of Beyoncé and how she was.</p>
<p>Beyoncé was back around 2 or 3 hours later. She climbed into bed with Onika who immediately snuggled up to her.</p>
<p>"You ok?" She whispered, her voice still croaky from being half asleep.</p>
<p>"Hm" Beyoncé nodded kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>"You can talk to me" Onika told her as she lifted her head to face Beyoncé. Beyoncé forced a smile before speaking.</p>
<p>"Maybe in the morning" she said trying to drop the issue.</p>
<p>"Okay" Onika whispered as they went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong?" Beyoncé asked as she buttoned up her shirt. The sun was coming through the blinds casting a blue tint onto them both. Onika hadn't said anything since waking up and usually she would've said something by now or at least acted like she missed Beyoncé's presence in the bed.</p>
<p>"Nothing" Onika said rolling over as she waited for Beyoncé to hurry up and leave.</p>
<p>"Is this because I'm leaving? I'll be back later" Beyoncé replied trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>"It's not that" Onika shrugged in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Oh so something is wrong but it's not that?" Beyoncé smiled proud of herself for figuring it out. "What is it baby?" Beyoncé asked.</p>
<p>Onika scoffed rolling her eyes. "You want me to tell you what's wrong? I'll tell you in the morning" she said being petty and throwing her pillow over her head. It was obvious how annoyed she was.</p>
<p>Beyoncé scrunched up her brows remembering her own words from the night before. She'd come home and told Onika she'd tell her about her problems in the morning. It was now the morning and she hadn't mentioned anything and Onika knew she wouldn't.</p>
<p>"I- Onika, we don't have to talk about everything you know. I'm fine" Beyoncé shrugged</p>
<p>"You wasn't fine though and you don't ever wanna talk to me" Onika groaned as she lay back.</p>
<p>"It's just some things are a lot, I don't wanna overwhelm you with problems that aren't yours" Beyoncé said rolling her eyes. Onika was just mad over nothing.</p>
<p>"That's the issue though Beyoncé. Your problems are mine. Because you come back and there's something obviously wrong. I care about you, I want to know you're ok." Onika sighed. She had noticed Beyoncé's eyes were heavy and she was moving slower around the room as she got ready. The whole morning, Beyoncé was different. It was the smallest of changes but Onika had noticed. "You always think I'm this soft fragile person but I'm not. I can handle things"</p>
<p>"You weren't saying that last night" Beyoncé smirked remembering how Onika had run from the dick.</p>
<p>"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SEX!" Onika yelled, "you always turn everything into sex this and sex that and it's not even about that!" Beyoncé's head reared up realising Onika was actually angry and upset about something that wasn't even that deep to her. There had to be a deeper problem but Beyoncé couldn't figure out what it could be. "You have this idea of me as this soft little ball of insecurities and I'm not. You're the insecure one - you're the one who can't tell people you like them or say what you mean. Stop trying to protect and take care of me and do it for your fucking self!" Onika screamed at her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé simply stared at her blinking. Her mouth hung open surprised all those words were even in Onikas vocabulary. Upon hearing the screaming Julius made his way upstairs. He couldn't hear what was being said but yelling like that could never be good. Just as Beyoncé was about to respond he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"I gotta go, we'll talk about this later" she shrugged walking out to meet Julius. Beyoncé was very silent as he followed her to the car. She didn't say a word as she walked. There was nothing to say. She had business to take care of.</p>
<p>"Where to today?" Julius asked finally breaking the silence as they slid into the car.</p>
<p>"Go to the centre" she instructed. It was finally time to get out. She had planned everything up to this moment and the only thing that could go wrong had been taken care of yesterday. Her eyes were focused on the road as Julius drove.</p>
<p>She reached under the car seat for her strap which she neatly tucked in her belt before exiting the car. She'd fashioned this place to look like a centre to help the community. She even had receptionists with pamphlets out front. The building was big and she needed an excuse for owning a building that size. Everything was just for show though and as she walked through the building everyone nodded at her. Her eyes were focused though. She didn't care about the people in there, she only cared about one thing at this moment - getting out. She continued walking straight down the hall until she reached the room she needed. She didn't bother knocking - they knew what was up.</p>
<p>"Y'all good?" She asked walking into the room. Everyone looked up smiling and nodding as they saw Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"Yeah boss, what's good?" A chorus of replies followed. They were some of the only people who liked it when Beyoncé visited. She was good people to them, helping them, giving them a job of sorts, she gave them income. In a way she was helping the community. She walked in and got straight down to talking business.</p>
<p>"Aite. I'm changing the way things run around here. I need y'all to split into sections. Figure out who gets where between yallselves. Supervise shit on your own, I don't wanna hear about no problems just money."</p>
<p>"Why?" The only other female in the room asked. Beyoncé looked up meeting her eyes. Everyone looked at her curious about the answer.</p>
<p>"Good question but I'm not answering." Beyoncé replied with a smirk. They all raised their brows. "It's a test and I ain't telling y'all nothing else" she laughed making her way to the mini fridge and pulling out a can.</p>
<p>"You got time boss?"</p>
<p>"Y'all got me for about 30 minutes" she said smiling as she leaned back on the chair. They hung out for a while talking about nothing and playing games until Julius reminded her of the time. "Aite bye." She smiled giving them all dap. "Remember what I said"</p>
<p>They nodded letting their faces become stern as they tried to focus. They took out a map and got to work.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>When Onika finally went down for breakfast everyone was already halfway through breakfast. She didn't care, grabbing lukewarm eggs, bacon, pancakes and everything else that she wanted on her plate. Her argument with Beyoncé was pushed aside in her mind as she tried to enjoy breakfast.</p>
<p>"Mawnin" she said plopping down in her seat and causing Tae to look up from his slump.</p>
<p>"Sup" he said groggily. He was clearly still half asleep.</p>
<p>"What's up with you?" She asked noticing the downtrodden look he had. They both would look the same if Onika hadn't forced herself to fake this good mood and put on makeup before going to breakfast. What Beyoncé didn't know was that Onika had stayed up worrying about her until she got back where she pretended to still be asleep. She had her hair slicked back into a ponytail and very light makeup on just to make her look more awake.</p>
<p>"Long night" he shrugged continuing to pick at his food. She looked over at him sceptically. If it was dick she would've known. This was something else. "We still going gym today?" He asked changing the subject.</p>
<p>"Ugh I would but my whole body hurts." Onika said remembering how much she'd pushed herself the day before.</p>
<p>Lauren looked over at Onika but said nothing and their eyes met. The two never spoke so it would be weird to start now. Lauren nibbled her food ignoring the nagging she felt in her stomach. She missed Beyoncé. She wasn't jealous of Onika, she just wished Onika wasn't taking all of Beyoncé's time like this. She sighed returning to her own conversation.</p>
<p>"Can we all just go out and do something" Onika asked to the table. They hadn't all been out together in a while so it was a good idea. Everyone's smiles and wide eyes confirmed their interest.</p>
<p>"Where'd you wanna go?" Tae asked.</p>
<p>Onika shrugged, she just wanted to be out of the house and around people she liked. Onika had a tendency to lock herself away when she felt bad but she wasn't going to do that this time. She wanted to be around people and so what if they all worked for Beyoncé? They were still her friends. They probably got pissed off sometimes with Beyoncé too.</p>
<p>"How about a picnic?" Cassie suggested. The weather was nice enough so they all agreed then turning to debate which park to go to. They settled on one that was only a 30 minute drive but it was big and grassy.</p>
<p>After breakfast they found themselves all getting ready for a chilled day in the park. Onikas main concern was making sure they brought enough food. It was no surprise when she filled the car with half food and half people. She got the chefs to make them some things and also picked up a load of snacks. Cassie made sure to get all the alcohol she had - which was about 8 bottles and the group made their way to the park.</p>
<p>The day was spent in the open air under the trees. They drank homemade cocktails and ate all the snacks they could.  Onika lay back forgetting she was even as stressed as she was. The weather wasn't the best but the sun was out and no one was cold. Conversation was light and fun. They spoke about everything and played games. But Onika could tell there was something wrong with Tae. He had never been this quiet.</p>
<p>"We're gonna go get more drink" she told the group as she pulled Tae with her. She wanted to play a drinking game next so they needed another bottle. Tae shrugged simply following as she led the way to the shop. They weren't far into the park so the walk wasn't bad. Onika was the main one talking as she got everything off her chest hoping it would encourage him to do the same. But honestly, her enthusiasm was just annoying Tae. The park was fun and relaxing but Onika couldn't hide that she was still mad at Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"She just makes me feel so insecure sometimes. I don't even know if she likes me" Onika said picking up a bag of Now and Laters in the shop.</p>
<p>"She likes you" Tae said rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. He didn't know why she was so upset. It seemed like a pointless argument to him. None of the people he slept with asked about his personal life. He paid for all the snacks and alcohol and they left the shop.</p>
<p>"So why doesn't she act like it? She doesn't talk to me" Onika asked chewing on the gum she'd bought.</p>
<p>"She doesn't talk to anyone"</p>
<p>"Ugh Taeeeee. You don't get it" she whined. "She doesn't talk to me about anything and I can see it bothering her, I'm not being nosy, I just—"</p>
<p>"Maybe she just wants to protect you" he replied not even attempting to sound interested.</p>
<p>"I don't need protecting though. I'm grown" Onika protested. Tae laughed as he looked at her. She was so tiny it wouldn't be hard to mistake her for a toddler. "Don't even make a height joke, I'm mad at you too" she said reading his mind.</p>
<p>"Oh god what'd I do?" He asked dramatically rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"You're just acting like it's not a problem when it clearly is" she replied.</p>
<p>"Onika there's more to things than you know. She's really just trying to protect you" Tae shrugged.</p>
<p>"Protect me from what?" She asked raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Just talk to your girlfriend" he shrugged. That was another thing that bothered her - Beyoncé hadn't once brought up their relationship since she got back. She wondered if they'd ever get to that stage. Onika hated how much she wanted it. Before now she'd never understood relationships and why people wanted them. But with Beyoncé, everything felt different. She didn't want things to change, she just wanted the security that came with a title.</p>
<p>"What about you? What's going on with you" Onika asked noticing they were almost back and Tae hadn't spoken about himself at all.</p>
<p>"Nothing Onika, just drop it ok?" Tae replied bringing the bottle and cups over to the group. Onika sighed sitting back down and pouring everyone a shot sized cup. She sighed pouring herself another cup before the game started. Though she was careful not to drink too much and make the same mistake as last time.</p>
<p>Eventually she got up to set up the game but she was still mad. And now she was mad at Tae as well. She called everyone over and they began playing drinking games. It was surprisingly fun, considering they were all adults. They stayed out until late getting wrapped up in the day. She chilled with everyone else and Tae decided to give her space. It wasn't until much later that they went home and by then it was late.</p>
<p>Onika saw the texts from Beyoncé asking when she'd be back but she ignored them since they were on their way home anyway. She decided to go straight up to Beyoncé's room. Maybe Beyoncé would talk to her and smooth things over. Though deep down, Onika knew she wouldn't. Onika walked straight into the room. She was still tipsy so she felt a little more brave.</p>
<p>But when she heard the sound of running water, she plopped down on the bed rolling her eyes. Beyoncé's shower gave her time to think and to sober up. She hoped it did the same for Beyoncé. Beyoncé got out of the shower to find Onika laying on her bed watching tv. She was watching some reality show and she glanced up to look at Beyonce who said nothing. The two looked at each other realising neither one wanted to talk about the morning.</p>
<p>"Hi"</p>
<p>"Hey" Onika said turning back to face her show.</p>
<p>"How was your day?"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged. "fine"</p>
<p>"Onika" Beyonce moaned. "Im too tired for this shit"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged just watching her show. She wasn't even mad anymore. She didn't care. She looked up again to see Beyoncé getting dressed. Her eyes lingered for a moment but as she looked away Beyoncé's eyes caught hers.</p>
<p>Beyoncé knew exactly what Onika was thinking. She could see it in her eyes. She bit her lip practically tasting Onika just from that look. They looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Arguments were thrown aside and it wasn't long before Onika was thrown back into the thralls of sex. It was an addiction at this point.</p>
<p>"You taste so good" Beyoncé moaned. She couldn't stop playing with Onikas wetness - it was like a compulsion. Her fingers dipped inside and Beyoncé purred thinking about tying up Onikas legs so they couldn't close again.</p>
<p>"Open your fucking legs" Beyoncé growled. They'd been going for hours. Onika didn't know how much more she could take. She hesitantly opened her legs to reveal all the sticky cum that covered her legs. Beyoncé placed her fingers inside causing Onika to moan again.</p>
<p>"Get on your knees" Beyoncé said changing her mind. Onika did as told arching her back as she looked at the pillows in front of her. She felt the strap begin to enter her as she bit her lip. She let out a moan as it went in. She liked it, it felt good. She panted for probably the 12th time as Beyoncé pushed in deeper than she thought she could take. Onika just needed some water.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh god fuckkk" Onika moaned gripping the sheets underneath her. Beyoncé watched Onikas juices coat the strap. It only made her want to fuck her harder. Onika felt Beyoncé's hands grip her ass tighter as she fucked her. She pushed in harder watching Onikas ass cheeks swallow the strap. She slapped her ass leaving yet another red mark on Onikas skin. Onika yelped annoyed by how turned on it made her.</p>
<p>Onika didn't say anything apart from moaning and screaming. She knew what Beyoncé was doing. Beyoncé needed to get out her aggression and so she lay there and let her. Onika loved how it felt, Onika loved being a good girl for Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé flipped her over again, wanting to see her face as she came. Beyoncé wasn't used to Onika being so quiet - she wasn't quiet, just unexpressive. She watched Onikas eyebrows arch and her lips open as she let out more moans and curses.</p>
<p>Beyoncé let the strap slip out before she started to suck Onikas neck again. She waited for her to recover before she was back to leaving hickeys and love marks all over her skin. Beyoncé knew how much Onika loved her nipples sucked so she immediately darted back there - biting and sucking. Onika moaned when she felt Beyoncé's fingers spread the already soaking skin between her legs. She moaned feeling Beyoncé's finger on her throbbing clit. Beyoncé rubbed in a circle along her wetness making sure she was turned on and ready for her. She wondered how many round they would end up going.</p>
<p>Then Beyoncé slipped her fingers inside. Onika moaned again. She was already so sensitive she knew it wouldn't be long before she came again. Beyoncé pushed her fingers in rubbing the pink parts between Onikas legs.</p>
<p>"Yes yesss" Onika moaned, her eyes looking up at the ceiling behind Beyoncé. She couldn't bare to look at her as Beyoncé tried to fuck her into submission. Onika rolled her hips on Beyoncé's fingers as Beyoncé thrust as just the right angle. Onika could feel herself getting closer.</p>
<p>"Fuckk" she moaned gripping the sheets. Beyoncé felt Onikas pussy clench around her fingers and watched as she had yet another orgasm. She watched tears slip out of Onikas eyes as her legs shook. Onika wiped her eyes opening her legs again waiting for Beyoncé to start up again.</p>
<p>But Beyoncé stopped. She lay down tiredly and pulled Onika onto her chest and into the position they normally slept in. Onika softened as she lay her naked body on Beyoncé's chest. Even if she was mad and covered in pussy juice she still wanted them to be close. Darkness surrounded them indicating exactly how long they'd been going for.</p>
<p>"You can't fix everything through sex" Onika whispered just as they were falling asleep. She stayed still on Beyoncé's chest waiting for a response but she never got one. Looking for something to be happy about her mind drifted to her friends. She remembered how Tae had been tired, "long night" he'd said. She knew that had something to do with Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé went to the office for the next few days trusting her guys not to fuck anything up. She had to at least appear to be running business as usual. Ignoring all the Onika stuff on her mind, she continued to run the company. She looked over papers and approved everything she had to. She was expanding the Ivy Park brand. She wanted it everywhere which was harder than she anticipated. It involved brand deals and meetings to tailor it to each individual country. The meeting from her trip to Texas had identified an issue before they went forward with the expansion - her image. While Ivy Park was strong Beyoncés image wasn't. Beyoncé talked it over with Sam who suggested a press conference. The only issue with a press conference was that they would surely ask about Onika...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's wrong?" Beyoncé asked as she buttoned up her shirt. The sun was coming through the blinds casting a blue tint onto them both. Onika hadn't said anything since waking up and usually she would've said something by now or at least acted like she missed Beyoncé's presence in the bed.</p>
<p>"Nothing" Onika said rolling over as she waited for Beyoncé to hurry up and leave.</p>
<p>"Is this because I'm leaving? I'll be back later" Beyoncé replied trying to comfort her.</p>
<p>"It's not that" Onika shrugged in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Oh so something is wrong but it's not that?" Beyoncé smiled proud of herself for figuring it out. "What is it baby?" Beyoncé asked.</p>
<p>Onika scoffed rolling her eyes. "You want me to tell you what's wrong? I'll tell you in the morning" she said being petty and throwing her pillow over her head. It was obvious how annoyed she was.</p>
<p>Beyoncé scrunched up her brows remembering her own words from the night before. She'd come home and told Onika she'd tell her about her problems in the morning. It was now the morning and she hadn't mentioned anything and Onika knew she wouldn't.</p>
<p>"I- Onika, we don't have to talk about everything you know. I'm fine" Beyoncé shrugged</p>
<p>"You wasn't fine though and you don't ever wanna talk to me" Onika groaned as she lay back.</p>
<p>"It's just some things are a lot, I don't wanna overwhelm you with problems that aren't yours" Beyoncé said rolling her eyes. Onika was just mad over nothing.</p>
<p>"That's the issue though Beyoncé. Your problems are mine. Because you come back and there's something obviously wrong. I care about you, I want to know you're ok." Onika sighed. She had noticed Beyoncé's eyes were heavy and she was moving slower around the room as she got ready. The whole morning, Beyoncé was different. It was the smallest of changes but Onika had noticed. "You always think I'm this soft fragile person but I'm not. I can handle things"</p>
<p>"You weren't saying that last night" Beyoncé smirked remembering how Onika had run from the dick.</p>
<p>"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SEX!" Onika yelled, "you always turn everything into sex this and sex that and it's not even about that!" Beyoncé's head reared up realising Onika was actually angry and upset about something that wasn't even that deep to her. There had to be a deeper problem but Beyoncé couldn't figure out what it could be. "You have this idea of me as this soft little ball of insecurities and I'm not. You're the insecure one - you're the one who can't tell people you like them or say what you mean. Stop trying to protect and take care of me and do it for your fucking self!" Onika screamed at her.</p>
<p>Beyoncé simply stared at her blinking. Her mouth hung open surprised all those words were even in Onikas vocabulary. Upon hearing the screaming Julius made his way upstairs. He couldn't hear what was being said but yelling like that could never be good. Just as Beyoncé was about to respond he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"I gotta go, we'll talk about this later" she shrugged walking out to meet Julius. Beyoncé was very silent as he followed her to the car. She didn't say a word as she walked. There was nothing to say. She had business to take care of.</p>
<p>"Where to today?" Julius asked finally breaking the silence as they slid into the car.</p>
<p>"Go to the centre" she instructed. It was finally time to get out. She had planned everything up to this moment and the only thing that could go wrong had been taken care of yesterday. Her eyes were focused on the road as Julius drove.</p>
<p>She reached under the car seat for her strap which she neatly tucked in her belt before exiting the car. She'd fashioned this place to look like a centre to help the community. She even had receptionists with pamphlets out front. The building was big and she needed an excuse for owning a building that size. Everything was just for show though and as she walked through the building everyone nodded at her. Her eyes were focused though. She didn't care about the people in there, she only cared about one thing at this moment - getting out. She continued walking straight down the hall until she reached the room she needed. She didn't bother knocking - they knew what was up.</p>
<p>"Y'all good?" She asked walking into the room. Everyone looked up smiling and nodding as they saw Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"Yeah boss, what's good?" A chorus of replies followed. They were some of the only people who liked it when Beyoncé visited. She was good people to them, helping them, giving them a job of sorts, she gave them income. In a way she was helping the community. She walked in and got straight down to talking business.</p>
<p>"Aite. I'm changing the way things run around here. I need y'all to split into sections. Figure out who gets where between yallselves. Supervise shit on your own, I don't wanna hear about no problems just money."</p>
<p>"Why?" The only other female in the room asked. Beyoncé looked up meeting her eyes. Everyone looked at her curious about the answer.</p>
<p>"Good question but I'm not answering." Beyoncé replied with a smirk. They all raised their brows. "It's a test and I ain't telling y'all nothing else" she laughed making her way to the mini fridge and pulling out a can.</p>
<p>"You got time boss?"</p>
<p>"Y'all got me for about 30 minutes" she said smiling as she leaned back on the chair. They hung out for a while talking about nothing and playing games until Julius reminded her of the time. "Aite bye." She smiled giving them all dap. "Remember what I said"</p>
<p>They nodded letting their faces become stern as they tried to focus. They took out a map and got to work.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>When Onika finally went down for breakfast everyone was already halfway through breakfast. She didn't care, grabbing lukewarm eggs, bacon, pancakes and everything else that she wanted on her plate. Her argument with Beyoncé was pushed aside in her mind as she tried to enjoy breakfast.</p>
<p>"Mawnin" she said plopping down in her seat and causing Tae to look up from his slump.</p>
<p>"Sup" he said groggily. He was clearly still half asleep.</p>
<p>"What's up with you?" She asked noticing the downtrodden look he had. They both would look the same if Onika hadn't forced herself to fake this good mood and put on makeup before going to breakfast. What Beyoncé didn't know was that Onika had stayed up worrying about her until she got back where she pretended to still be asleep. She had her hair slicked back into a ponytail and very light makeup on just to make her look more awake.</p>
<p>"Long night" he shrugged continuing to pick at his food. She looked over at him sceptically. If it was dick she would've known. This was something else. "We still going gym today?" He asked changing the subject.</p>
<p>"Ugh I would but my whole body hurts." Onika said remembering how much she'd pushed herself the day before.</p>
<p>Lauren looked over at Onika but said nothing and their eyes met. The two never spoke so it would be weird to start now. Lauren nibbled her food ignoring the nagging she felt in her stomach. She missed Beyoncé. She wasn't jealous of Onika, she just wished Onika wasn't taking all of Beyoncé's time like this. She sighed returning to her own conversation.</p>
<p>"Can we all just go out and do something" Onika asked to the table. They hadn't all been out together in a while so it was a good idea. Everyone's smiles and wide eyes confirmed their interest.</p>
<p>"Where'd you wanna go?" Tae asked.</p>
<p>Onika shrugged, she just wanted to be out of the house and around people she liked. Onika had a tendency to lock herself away when she felt bad but she wasn't going to do that this time. She wanted to be around people and so what if they all worked for Beyoncé? They were still her friends. They probably got pissed off sometimes with Beyoncé too.</p>
<p>"How about a picnic?" Cassie suggested. The weather was nice enough so they all agreed then turning to debate which park to go to. They settled on one that was only a 30 minute drive but it was big and grassy.</p>
<p>After breakfast they found themselves all getting ready for a chilled day in the park. Onikas main concern was making sure they brought enough food. It was no surprise when she filled the car with half food and half people. She got the chefs to make them some things and also picked up a load of snacks. Cassie made sure to get all the alcohol she had - which was about 8 bottles and the group made their way to the park.</p>
<p>The day was spent in the open air under the trees. They drank homemade cocktails and ate all the snacks they could.  Onika lay back forgetting she was even as stressed as she was. The weather wasn't the best but the sun was out and no one was cold. Conversation was light and fun. They spoke about everything and played games. But Onika could tell there was something wrong with Tae. He had never been this quiet.</p>
<p>"We're gonna go get more drink" she told the group as she pulled Tae with her. She wanted to play a drinking game next so they needed another bottle. Tae shrugged simply following as she led the way to the shop. They weren't far into the park so the walk wasn't bad. Onika was the main one talking as she got everything off her chest hoping it would encourage him to do the same. But honestly, her enthusiasm was just annoying Tae. The park was fun and relaxing but Onika couldn't hide that she was still mad at Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"She just makes me feel so insecure sometimes. I don't even know if she likes me" Onika said picking up a bag of Now and Laters in the shop.</p>
<p>"She likes you" Tae said rolling his eyes when she wasn't looking. He didn't know why she was so upset. It seemed like a pointless argument to him. None of the people he slept with asked about his personal life. He paid for all the snacks and alcohol and they left the shop.</p>
<p>"So why doesn't she act like it? She doesn't talk to me" Onika asked chewing on the gum she'd bought.</p>
<p>"She doesn't talk to anyone"</p>
<p>"Ugh Taeeeee. You don't get it" she whined. "She doesn't talk to me about anything and I can see it bothering her, I'm not being nosy, I just—"</p>
<p>"Maybe she just wants to protect you" he replied not even attempting to sound interested.</p>
<p>"I don't need protecting though. I'm grown" Onika protested. Tae laughed as he looked at her. She was so tiny it wouldn't be hard to mistake her for a toddler. "Don't even make a height joke, I'm mad at you too" she said reading his mind.</p>
<p>"Oh god what'd I do?" He asked dramatically rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"You're just acting like it's not a problem when it clearly is" she replied.</p>
<p>"Onika there's more to things than you know. She's really just trying to protect you" Tae shrugged.</p>
<p>"Protect me from what?" She asked raising a brow.</p>
<p>"Just talk to your girlfriend" he shrugged. That was another thing that bothered her - Beyoncé hadn't once brought up their relationship since she got back. She wondered if they'd ever get to that stage. Onika hated how much she wanted it. Before now she'd never understood relationships and why people wanted them. But with Beyoncé, everything felt different. She didn't want things to change, she just wanted the security that came with a title.</p>
<p>"What about you? What's going on with you" Onika asked noticing they were almost back and Tae hadn't spoken about himself at all.</p>
<p>"Nothing Onika, just drop it ok?" Tae replied bringing the bottle and cups over to the group. Onika sighed sitting back down and pouring everyone a shot sized cup. She sighed pouring herself another cup before the game started. Though she was careful not to drink too much and make the same mistake as last time.</p>
<p>Eventually she got up to set up the game but she was still mad. And now she was mad at Tae as well. She called everyone over and they began playing drinking games. It was surprisingly fun, considering they were all adults. They stayed out until late getting wrapped up in the day. She chilled with everyone else and Tae decided to give her space. It wasn't until much later that they went home and by then it was late.</p>
<p>Onika saw the texts from Beyoncé asking when she'd be back but she ignored them since they were on their way home anyway. She decided to go straight up to Beyoncé's room. Maybe Beyoncé would talk to her and smooth things over. Though deep down, Onika knew she wouldn't. Onika walked straight into the room. She was still tipsy so she felt a little more brave.</p>
<p>But when she heard the sound of running water, she plopped down on the bed rolling her eyes. Beyoncé's shower gave her time to think and to sober up. She hoped it did the same for Beyoncé. Beyoncé got out of the shower to find Onika laying on her bed watching tv. She was watching some reality show and she glanced up to look at Beyonce who said nothing. The two looked at each other realising neither one wanted to talk about the morning.</p>
<p>"Hi"</p>
<p>"Hey" Onika said turning back to face her show.</p>
<p>"How was your day?"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged. "fine"</p>
<p>"Onika" Beyonce moaned. "Im too tired for this shit"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged just watching her show. She wasn't even mad anymore. She didn't care. She looked up again to see Beyoncé getting dressed. Her eyes lingered for a moment but as she looked away Beyoncé's eyes caught hers.</p>
<p>Beyoncé knew exactly what Onika was thinking. She could see it in her eyes. She bit her lip practically tasting Onika just from that look. They looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Arguments were thrown aside and it wasn't long before Onika was thrown back into the thralls of sex. It was an addiction at this point.</p>
<p>"You taste so good" Beyoncé moaned. She couldn't stop playing with Onikas wetness - it was like a compulsion. Her fingers dipped inside and Beyoncé purred thinking about tying up Onikas legs so they couldn't close again.</p>
<p>"Open your fucking legs" Beyoncé growled. They'd been going for hours. Onika didn't know how much more she could take. She hesitantly opened her legs to reveal all the sticky cum that covered her legs. Beyoncé placed her fingers inside causing Onika to moan again.</p>
<p>"Get on your knees" Beyoncé said changing her mind. Onika did as told arching her back as she looked at the pillows in front of her. She felt the strap begin to enter her as she bit her lip. She let out a moan as it went in. She liked it, it felt good. She panted for probably the 12th time as Beyoncé pushed in deeper than she thought she could take. Onika just needed some water.</p>
<p>"Ahhhh god fuckkk" Onika moaned gripping the sheets underneath her. Beyoncé watched Onikas juices coat the strap. It only made her want to fuck her harder. Onika felt Beyoncé's hands grip her ass tighter as she fucked her. She pushed in harder watching Onikas ass cheeks swallow the strap. She slapped her ass leaving yet another red mark on Onikas skin. Onika yelped annoyed by how turned on it made her.</p>
<p>Onika didn't say anything apart from moaning and screaming. She knew what Beyoncé was doing. Beyoncé needed to get out her aggression and so she lay there and let her. Onika loved how it felt, Onika loved being a good girl for Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé flipped her over again, wanting to see her face as she came. Beyoncé wasn't used to Onika being so quiet - she wasn't quiet, just unexpressive. She watched Onikas eyebrows arch and her lips open as she let out more moans and curses.</p>
<p>Beyoncé let the strap slip out before she started to suck Onikas neck again. She waited for her to recover before she was back to leaving hickeys and love marks all over her skin. Beyoncé knew how much Onika loved her nipples sucked so she immediately darted back there - biting and sucking. Onika moaned when she felt Beyoncé's fingers spread the already soaking skin between her legs. She moaned feeling Beyoncé's finger on her throbbing clit. Beyoncé rubbed in a circle along her wetness making sure she was turned on and ready for her. She wondered how many round they would end up going.</p>
<p>Then Beyoncé slipped her fingers inside. Onika moaned again. She was already so sensitive she knew it wouldn't be long before she came again. Beyoncé pushed her fingers in rubbing the pink parts between Onikas legs.</p>
<p>"Yes yesss" Onika moaned, her eyes looking up at the ceiling behind Beyoncé. She couldn't bare to look at her as Beyoncé tried to fuck her into submission. Onika rolled her hips on Beyoncé's fingers as Beyoncé thrust as just the right angle. Onika could feel herself getting closer.</p>
<p>"Fuckk" she moaned gripping the sheets. Beyoncé felt Onikas pussy clench around her fingers and watched as she had yet another orgasm. She watched tears slip out of Onikas eyes as her legs shook. Onika wiped her eyes opening her legs again waiting for Beyoncé to start up again.</p>
<p>But Beyoncé stopped. She lay down tiredly and pulled Onika onto her chest and into the position they normally slept in. Onika softened as she lay her naked body on Beyoncé's chest. Even if she was mad and covered in pussy juice she still wanted them to be close. Darkness surrounded them indicating exactly how long they'd been going for.</p>
<p>"You can't fix everything through sex" Onika whispered just as they were falling asleep. She stayed still on Beyoncé's chest waiting for a response but she never got one. Looking for something to be happy about her mind drifted to her friends. She remembered how Tae had been tired, "long night" he'd said. She knew that had something to do with Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé went to the office for the next few days trusting her guys not to fuck anything up. She had to at least appear to be running business as usual. Ignoring all the Onika stuff on her mind, she continued to run the company. She looked over papers and approved everything she had to. She was expanding the Ivy Park brand. She wanted it everywhere which was harder than she anticipated. It involved brand deals and meetings to tailor it to each individual country. The meeting from her trip to Texas had identified an issue before they went forward with the expansion - her image. While Ivy Park was strong Beyoncés image wasn't. Beyoncé talked it over with Sam who suggested a press conference. The only issue with a press conference was that they would surely ask about Onika...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sex it away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika and Beyoncé hadn't really spoken for days. Things were awkward between them most of the time. They'd acknowledge each other's presence but that was it. Conversations were dull and neutral. Though they still slept together and acted as though nothing was wrong, something was very wrong. The only real conversations were the ones that were necessary.</p>
<p>"Pick a safeword"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Onika asked laying down on the bed. She was wearing nothing but a white thong that was sucked up by her ass.</p>
<p>"A safeword Nika. You need a word for if you want me to stop" Beyoncé said with a fire in her eyes as she watched Onika.</p>
<p>"Why can't I just say stop?" Onika asked nibbling her lips in confusion.</p>
<p>"Fine" Beyoncé rolled her eyes</p>
<p>"Wait no. I want something else." Onika said, hurrying to think for a moment as she pressed her finger to the underside of her chin. "Um strawberries... wait no muffins."</p>
<p>"Wha-" Beyoncé frowned. Onikas indecisiveness would never fail to annoy her. "Muffins?"</p>
<p>"Yep" Onika said nodding with a dimpled smile.</p>
<p>They carried on having sex. It was always good. Beyoncé was getting rougher and Onika was starting to love it. She loved the way Beyoncé would treat her like a toy forcing her into positions to fuck. She dripped for her each time practically begging for more. The safeword was never used and Beyoncé could always tell Onika was enjoying it from her reactions. Onikas pussy glistened for her each time - sometimes more than others and Onikas moans were confirmation enough. Onika was always a mess as she covered Beyoncé in her juices. She didn't know how it was possible for them to fuck as often as they did but each time she was more turned on than the last.</p>
<p>Onika wondered how long they would go on like this. They hadn't spoken. They hadn't been on a date. They just fucked. Every night. Even when she was bleeding they found ways around it. Onika got used to Beyoncé trying out new things from handcuffs to restraints. Onika got used to her body being held in different positions until she couldn't take it anymore and exploded all over Beyoncé. And every time she came Beyoncé would clean her up with her tongue which usually led to another round.</p>
<p>Sometimes Onika would take over. She always asked but sometimes Beyoncé would make it obvious. They'd be kissing and Beyoncé would climb on top of her getting Onika to eat her out. She'd moan as she shoved Onikas face down between her legs. Onika was only getting better at eating her out, she knew exactly what Beyoncé wanted and how to make her cum. She started to get addicted to Beyoncé's taste and she loved being down there.</p>
<p>At times they'd make out as a battle for who got to be pleasured first. When Onika won she found her face delved between Beyoncé's legs licking and being covered in her juices. When Beyoncé won Onika looked forward to being fucked for hours. She knew how much Beyoncé loved to use the strap on her and she'd learnt to suck her juices off the strap when she was begging for more. Her pussy was almost soaking by the time they were done. Beyoncé loved it and fucking Onika was becoming the best part of her days.</p>
<p>The stress of both companies was getting to Beyoncé. Onika could see it but she didn't bother ask, knowing the type of answer Beyoncé would give. She watched in silence as Beyoncé tried to use sex as a coping mechanism and Onika was never going to turn down the orgasms Beyoncé gave her.</p>
<p>It was a dull day full of clouds and the only thing that would've made it worse was rain. It was the kind of weather that everyone hated. Beyoncé pulled on sweats and a hoodie before making her way to the house in the woods with Julius. When she got there the smell was rancid. Three bodies lay on the ground, dead and rotting. Her reaction was anger which Julius got the brunt of. There was no one there aside from the two and Beyoncé had no choice but to call Tae. She felt guilty leaving this all to him but she had little choice.</p>
<p>Onika hadn't been handling the fame well. It wasn't the fame that bothered her, it was the digging. She saw TMZ drag up her past and her whole family life. She saw them even talk about the brutal murder of her father - a topic she'd never known much about. Through them she found out that her dad was involved in all sorts of things. Though it didn't surprise her she would've preferred not knowing. Onika had always been like that with him - she saw the darkness but looked for the light. She wondered if she could do that with Beyoncé. But Onika knew things was different with Beyoncé. Beyoncé was more light than dark, she didn't want to ignore a darkness that she knew existwd in everyone. She sighed hugging her teddy bear close before deciding to get up and out of bed.</p>
<p>After a few moments of brushing her teeth she heard her phone ring. It was her mom who had called from Trinidad. Onika knew why she was calling and she hesitated to pick up the phone. But Onika could never ignore her mother.</p>
<p>"Hi mommy" she said smiling as she heard her moms voice. It was comforting to hear her. Onika had definitely been missing her mom.</p>
<p>"Hey Onika baby, how are you?" Her mom asked as she sat outside on the veranda. They continued to catch up and exchange pleasantries before her mom finally asked about Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"I don't know mom," she shrugged as though her mother could see her. "I just like her ok?"</p>
<p>"Hm" her mother replied. It was that sound Caribbean mother's make when they have something less than nice to say.</p>
<p>"What?" Onika asked detecting judgement from her moms response.</p>
<p>"I didn't raise a prostitute. All you can say is say you like her? You like her or you like her money? She paying you to live there and you quit your job and you're doing nothing but what she wants you to do. Sounds like you're throwing your life away for a girl" she said letting her accent come out. Onika could hear the raised eyebrows and prudence in her mother's tone.</p>
<p>"Mommy. There's nothing wrong with prostitutes" Onika prefaced. She then sighed rolling her eyes at her mother's assumptions. She knew her mother but this theory was funny. <br/>"But it's not like that. I like her ok? I really do care about her, she's so smart and interesting and she makes me so happy sometimes" Onika continued remembering all the good things about Beyoncé, things she would've told her mother if they hadn't been fighting.</p>
<p>"So why haven't I seen any more pictures of you on dates? Seems like its only the one picture from however long ago" her mother asked. Carol knew who Beyoncé was and if they'd been out together again there definitely would've been more pictures taken.</p>
<p>"We've been on more dates than that, they're just not public" Onika giggled to herself remembering all of the cute activities they had done together.</p>
<p>"She should be taking you out properly, showing you off. My daughter is a catch, the world should be seeing her" Carol bragged.</p>
<p>Onika laughed, "ok mommy, I'll let her know what you think"</p>
<p>"What's wrong baby? I can hear there's something you're not telling me"</p>
<p>Onika clenched her teeth. Her mom could always tell when she was lying. "It's nothing mom"</p>
<p>"Onika talk to me"</p>
<p>Onika sighed before finally opening up. "It's just she doesn't talk to me as much as I want her to. She's perfect in every way apart from that. I just wish she'd tell me things and talk to me. I wanna know she's ok"</p>
<p>Her mom paused before she finally asked Onika a question. "You think she's cheating?"</p>
<p>"No" Onika answered truthfully and though they weren't in a relationship technically Onika thought she would know if Beyoncé was with other people. She just thought she would have a sixth sense and be able to tell.</p>
<p>"You think she's keeping things from you to hurt you?"</p>
<p>"No. She's trying to protect me" Onika replies.</p>
<p>"Then let her be. Let her have her life" Carol said knowing how nosey Onika could be. Onika sighed, ignoring the nagging feeling in her mind. The conversation continued with Onika asking her mom when she was coming back and more. The two were usually inseparable but this time apart was hurting their relationship. Onika missed her mom. She wondered how different things would be if she was still in the country. She probably wouldn't have met Beyoncé if her mother was still there - her mom was very protective. Onika had an urge to talk to Beyoncé about it but she couldn't bring herself to since they were fighting.</p>
<p>She hated this fight with Beyoncé. She couldn't wait for it to end but it felt like it never would. It had been so long and still they hadn't spoken. At this point she was scared to even speak in case it began another argument. She got dressed and went down to chill with her friends. The good thing about living with so many people was that loneliness could never last.</p>
<p>"Gotta go, boss lady needs me" was all Tae said to the group of friends as he got up. Everyone nodded in understanding as they said their goodbyes. They all had their jobs and knew when they had to go. Onika looked at him in disgust, still mad at both him and Beyoncé. Their eyes met and Tae simply shrugged. He didn't know what to say, there was no way Onika could handle the truth. And even if she could there was no way Beyoncé would allow him to tell her. He wouldn't even ask for her permission.</p>
<p>When Tae arrived he could see Beyoncé and Julius were arguing. He gulped seeing the scene. He had never seen Beyoncé this expressive with her anger. Usually, she was just rude but now she was shouting, her face was red. He'd also never seen Julius so shook and he watched as the older mans jaw bunched and nerves appeared in his eyes.</p>
<p>Tae stayed in his car for a moment trying to remain out of any argument. An argument between Beyoncé and Julius didn't seem safe to even witness. The two were like secret agents to everyone in the house - always working on something no one knew about. And it seemed as though they were perfect for each other with all their similarities. Tae sat on his phone for a while making sure he couldn't hear anything being said and minding his business.</p>
<p>"You went over my head" Beyoncé glared through darkened eyes. The anger in her voice was as strong as the tension in the air.</p>
<p>"I just thought it wasn't smart to release them." Julius gulped again. "They could've said anything" Julius defended himself. His decision was for her. It was for everyone. He hadn't expected for it to end like this, things got out of control.</p>
<p>"And now they're dead" Beyoncé spat. Julius gulped causing his Adam's apple to bob. Beyoncé had never been as mad at Julius as she was in that moment. As far as she was concerned it was akin to betrayal. Then she noticed Taes car and suddenly fell silent as she stared at Julius who had also gone silent. She then turned to Tae waiting for him to look up before nodding for him to get out of the car. Julius was quiet watching the younger man get out and make his way over.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I know it's a lot" Beyoncé said before nodding to the house.</p>
<p>"It's what I do" Tae shrugged with a light smile. Beyoncé gently nodded before Tae made his way into the house with a blue mask over his face. The smell hit him instantly but he ignored it looking around and deciding what he needed for the job. By the time he went back to his car to get the equipment, Beyoncé and Julius were gone. He wondered what had happened between them but he knew it was none of his business and got on with his job.</p>
<p>That evening, like every other, Beyoncé got home with one thing on her mind - sex. She needed a simple way to get all her emotions out and she had an idea. She wanted to try something new with Onika. She hadn't thought much about their relationship, she just wanted to fuck. But when she got back Onika wasn't in. She didn't bother texting or asking Onika where she was. Recently, Onika just ignored her texts anyway. She knew she was probably out with her friends since most of them weren't in the house either.</p>
<p>Beyoncé got undressed leaving herself in just a thong as she found something to read. First she tried a book but her mind was too distracted to concentrate. She picked up the newspaper deciding to skim read until she got to the horoscopes. She shrugged reading the thing she didn't quite believe before flipping to find something else to read. She ended up on a scientific article. She was getting invested in it when Onika walked in.</p>
<p>Onika saw Beyoncé from the perfect angle - her hair resting down her back and her ass facing her. She bit her lip looking at Beyoncé's barely clad body. She was gorgeous - stunning - all the adjectives couldn't describe how attracted to her Onika was right now. She watched Beyoncé look over at her and nod but her eyes were drawn to Beyoncé's ass and skin. She wanted to lick her all over and play with her ass.</p>
<p>"Stop eye fucking me" Beyoncé chuckled as she continued to read.</p>
<p>"Im not-" Onika thought it was creepy how Beyoncé could always tell, but Onika wasn't exactly discrete about it.</p>
<p>"Don't lie." Beyoncé replied finishing up her reading and putting the paper down. Onika stayed back against the wall, too shy to say anything back. "I wanted to try something new with you anyways"</p>
<p>"What?" Onika asked already feeling her legs become weak as she imagined what Beyoncé had planned. She wondered if Beyoncé could tell how much power she had over her body. Beyoncé flipped over in the bed to face Onika meaning Onika could now see Beyoncé's perfect boobs.</p>
<p>"It's called a sex swing" Beyoncé said climbing out of the bed. She was walking towards Onika with swaying hips which caused goosebumps to form on Onikas skin as as she wondered what Beyoncé would do. Their faces were so close they could kiss but then Beyoncé reached around onika grabbing her dressing gown that lay beside onika. Onika took in a breath as she watched the silk rise and cover Beyoncé's skin.</p>
<p>"Come" Beyoncé said putting on slippers and making her way down the hall to the other room. Onika wasn't concentrating on words, just following Beyoncé. She walked in to the room to see a contraption with strings set up and hanging from the ceiling. It took her a while to understand this must be the swing Beyoncé meant.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna fuck you on that" Beyoncé said as Onika looked nervous.</p>
<p>"How?" Onika asked looking at Beyoncé</p>
<p>"There's a lot of different ways but I think we'll start off simple" Beyoncé said making her way towards Onika. She let the dressing gown fall as she placed her hands on Onikas waist. Onika was once again looking at her body, eye fucking her as Beyoncé's hands rested on her waist. She couldn't stop looking at her boobs, they were so juicy and perky. Onika shuddered when they bounced up against her. She felt Beyoncé's hands lift her and place her on the swing.</p>
<p>"I want this off" Beyoncé said lifting Onikas hands to take off her sweater and bra. "But you can keep this on" she said nodding to the skirt. Onika frowned but said nothing as she felt Beyoncé placed two straps into her hand to hold. She was now being held up by the swing but Beyoncé also grabbed her legs and put them into two straps which were then secured. The straps held Onikas legs open and now she understood why she could keep the skirt on. Onika giggled - it reminded her of when she was younger and would actually play on swings. She tried to push herself before Beyoncé grabbed her legs and gave her a push. Beyoncé made sure everything was secured before she went to get the strap on.</p>
<p>Onika watched her put it on, feeling herself get wetter with anticipation. She still had her panties on which were getting soaked through the fabric as she thought about Beyoncé fucking her. She watched Beyoncé tighten the harness before making her way toward Onika. It was a different strap this time, this one was thicker.</p>
<p>"Kiss me?" Onika asked causing Beyoncé to finally look at her properly. She saw her brown eyes shining slightly as she leaned over and towards Onikas face. No matter what, Beyoncé would always think Onika was beautiful. She leaned in and felt Onikas hands grasp her boobs as they were kissing. Onika had been wanting to do that for a while. She felt Beyoncé's nipples harden in her hands.</p>
<p>"Mmm" Beyoncé moaned unintentionally.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Beyoncé asked as she stopped the swing and grabbed Onikas legs. She rubbed her finger up and down Onikas slit. She could feel the sappy wetness as she pulled her panties to the side. Onika nodded as Beyoncé swung her into position. The strap lined up with Onikas entrance before Beyoncé pushed in.</p>
<p>Beyoncé could feel the friction of the strap on against her clit as she thrust into Onika. Onika started moaning almost instantly. It felt so good, Beyoncé was hitting spots she'd never hit before. The sex was more fun and playful as the swing moved.</p>
<p>"Harder" Onika moaned as Beyoncé pumped into her. Her arms held tight to the swing and her legs spread wide. Beyoncé hammered into her using the swing mainly to hold Onikas legs apart. Onika obviously liked it, she enjoyed the weightless feeling mixed with the stimulation she was getting from Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé felt every time that Onikas legs slapped against her. It caused the strap to brush up against her clit which made her moan a couple times. Onika heard them every time and let the moans add to her own sense of pleasure.</p>
<p>Beyoncé swung her back and forth watching the strap sink into Onikas tight pink hole. With each thrust Onika moaned. Beyoncé wondered how long it would take before Onika started to try and run.</p>
<p>Beyoncé continued to thrust her hips delving into Onikas body. It was turning her on &amp; making her feel so good. The strap rubbed against her most sensitive part and she felt her own wetness seep out onto the harness. Beyoncé had fucked a lot of girls but Onika was still her favourite. Onika was so tight and her body reacted to every movement.</p>
<p>Onikas moans were one of a kind and Beyoncé watched her fingers go white from gripping the swing so tightly. Her body shuddered and she couldn't clamp her legs shut or grip onto bedsheets as she usually would.</p>
<p>"Ohhhh god- I'm gonna- uhhh Beyoncééé" Onika moaned.</p>
<p>"Wait- hold it." uhhh lets cum together" Beyoncé moaned. But Onika was struggling. She clenched her muscles trying to hold it in as she watched Beyoncé get closer and closer with each thrust. Beyoncé grabbed the swing continuing to fuck Onika senseless as she moaned almost as much as Onika did.</p>
<p>"Fuck fuck- uhh cum with me" Beyoncé moaned as her body fell weak on top of Onika. When they both finally recovered Onika had an idea.</p>
<p>"Help me take this off and lie down" Onika could tell Beyoncé was more stressed than usual. Beyoncé raised a brow but she did it anyway assuming Onika wanted to ride the strap. Onikas mouth went to it and she started to lick and suck her juices off the strap. Beyoncé shuddered watching her. The long and thick strap disappeared into Onikas mouth and it was all so sexy. But then Onikas hands went behind the harness and she started to undo it. She pulled it down Beyoncé's legs before kissing her way back up. Even if they were mad at each other Onika still wanted to help release Beyoncé's stress. The kisses got wetter as they got higher. Beyoncé grabbed Onikas head as it got closer running her fingers through her raven hair. She felt herself get wetter as Onika got closer.</p>
<p>"Fuck" she groaned as Onika sucked her inner thigh. She was soaking wet now, waiting for Onikas warm tongue. But Onika was being slow and dragging this out. Onika wanted to spend as much time as she could between Beyoncé's thighs. She sucked the skin next to where Beyoncé wanted her appreciating every part of her body. Beyoncé was dripping so much Onika could practically taste it without even being there. And though Beyoncé wanted Onika on her pussy she left her where she was. It felt nice to have her whole body recognised and touched. Onikas kisses were soft and caring while also being sexy.</p>
<p>Finally, Onikas lips got higher causing a shudder from Beyoncé who was almost begging Onika to be there. Onikas tongue licked up the length of her slit sucking on Beyoncé's outer pussy lips. Beyoncé moaned throwing her head back as Onika kept going. Onikas slowness wasn't teasing, it was different. Beyoncé got wetter as Onika sucked her lips. The taller girl moaned rolling her hips while Onikas tongue covered her in wanting.</p>
<p>Onika then opened Beyoncé's legs wider to reveal her glistening clit. It was pink and throbbing in front of her eyes and it was the sexiest thing Onika ever saw. Beyoncé couldn't hide how desperate she was and Onika couldn't hide the lust in her eyes. Their eyes met for a split second before Onikas lips engulfed Beyoncé's clit.</p>
<p>"Ahhhhh" she moaned rolling her hips against Onikas tongue. Onika dragged her tongue slowly across the nub of Beyoncé's clit. She found her tongue knew just what to do as she placed french kisses all over Beyoncé's glowing pussy. It was all focused on her clit but slowly. Onika was building up to something. She kept kissing and licking and sucking until her face was covered in Beyoncé's wet cum. Moans tumbled from Beyoncé's mouth unable to stop.</p>
<p>"Oh god" she moaned gripping Onikas hair. "That feels so good" she said, her voice throaty and followed by a moan.</p>
<p>Onika worked her magic tasting Beyoncé - all of her - and spreading Beyoncé's wetness everywhere. Eventually the bed was soaking and Onika was sucking on her clit. Beyoncé held her there, indicating she was close. Onika smirked sticking her tongue out to give Beyoncé more stimulation. She felt Beyoncé's hand grip tighter as she started to curse.</p>
<p>"Fuckkkkk oh god yes" she moaned as Onikas tongue flicked her clit. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" the moan was long and her body started to shudder as her eyes closed. Beyoncé slammed her other hand into the bedsheets for something to grip as she came with Onika between her thighs. Onika was tempted to ask how it felt but she already knew the answer as Beyoncé leaked her juices all over the bedsheets.</p>
<p>Onika didn't know what to do as she watched Beyoncé take breaths and try to recover from that. It felt like watching the angel lucifer cum. She loved to see Beyoncé cum, the way she would bite her lips and her face would be so clear as though she was innocent and refreshed, but Onika was still saddened by Beyoncé. She wondered how long this would continue. Beyoncé hadn't said a word to her about anything that mattered. Maybe Beyoncé was just using Onika for sex and maybe Onika didn't mind being used.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where are we on the press conference?" Sam asked with her notepad as she sat in front of Beyoncé.</p>
<p>"Not yet" Beyoncé said turning back to the screen behind her. She was finishing up some designs.</p>
<p>"Miss Knowles we're getting close to launch time and if you don't do something about your image the lines not gonna do very well"</p>
<p>"Why? Can't the clothes just speak for themselves?"</p>
<p>"These days people are much more ethical with what they buy. They're buying into an image, it's more than just clothes. Why don't you wanna do it anyway? You're great on camera, you're an actress"</p>
<p>"Can we tell the press not to ask certain questions?" Beyoncé asked thinking about Onika.</p>
<p>"Not in this one honey" Sam sighed. She'd heard the rumours and seen the pictures. She knew what Beyoncé was worried about "It'd be good anyway to get things out in the open" she tried to convince.</p>
<p>"Hm" Beyoncé nodded not so convinced. "Schedule it for next week" she said giving in. Sam smiled immediately getting out her phone to contact all the necessary people. Sam had been with Beyoncé for years and was yet to steer her wrong. She knew Sam was right about the press conference she just had to figure out what to say. This wasn't something Beyoncé wanted to do. It was pissing her off even thinking about it.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent looking over new designs and thinking about what she'd say about Onika and if she should talk to her first before she said it. She knew this thing with Onika had to end. They had to talk again. But she wasn't going to be the one to change things and neither was onika - both too stubborn.</p>
<p>Beyoncé had a lot on her mind these days, whether it was the businesses, Onika or her acting career. There was something always there. And now with the mess Julius had made there was even more to think about.</p>
<p>"Where were you?" Beyoncé questioned.</p>
<p>"I told you. They got me" Shawn said spitting blood as another fist connected with his ribs. He keeled over with the pain as he sat tied to the chair.</p>
<p>"S- Sorry I'll tell you the truth please" he groaned in pain. Another punch was thrown causing him to spit up more blood. Beyoncé raised a brow before nodding at Julius to stop and allowing Shawn to speak.</p>
<p>"It was this guy. He saw me coming out of the trap, I don't know how who it was but next thing I knew I'm in a car with some shit over my head."</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded listening.</p>
<p>"He told me he needed my help. Said you were the problem. He was talking all philosophical like-"</p>
<p>"What'd he look like"</p>
<p>Shawn shrugged. "Tall, nappy headed, kinda slim"</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded. "Continue"</p>
<p>"He wanted me to work for him, do what I do for you but for him"</p>
<p>"You still working for him?"</p>
<p>"Fuck no. I was just waiting for y'all to come get me"</p>
<p>Beyoncé nodded.</p>
<p>Tae was called immediately after they were done and appeared in the shack within the hour. Beyoncé opened the door as he frowned looking around for the body. "Don't worry so much about the cleanup. Im getting him fixed up by Cass" Beyoncé instructed wondering why Cassie hadn't been in the car with Tae. They usually travelled together when Beyoncé needed them both since they were quite close. She wondered if this had anything to do with Onika. She knew it probably did.</p>
<p>"Oh" Tae replied. He went over to check on a partially lifeless Shawn as he figured out what he needed to grab from the car. He had tools and supplies. He had planned for be a simple cleanup of the scene - getting rid of a body, blood, and all signs they were ever there. But if he was going to stay alive then the cleanup didn't matter so much. However, Tae never left a job incomplete.  He made his way to his car and got all the supplies he needed. Considering the amount of mess, Beyoncé may as well have killed the man. Tae shrugged before getting to work.</p>
<p>Tears sprang to Onikas eyes. There were a lot of things Onika could take but this was too much. Her body ached and the tears flowed. Nothing about this felt good and all she wanted was for it to end.</p>
<p>"S- Strawberry muffins" Onika cried out. Beyoncé looked at her snapping out of her memories and immediately stopped.</p>
<p>"Fuck" Beyoncé breathed slowly pulling out and untying her. "Sorry" Beyoncé said nervously looking into Onikas tear filled and choked up eyes. "I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p>"I know" Onika gulped</p>
<p>"Are you ok-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine" Onika nodded though she was still trembling. Beyoncé wiped her tears shaking almost as much as Onika was. She was never meant to hurt Onika. It was supposed to be just sex. Beyoncé knew she was doing too much, she should've checked and made sure Onika was ok. She should've never got distracted like that. She chastised herself for not being more considerate and not making sure Onika was completely comfortable.</p>
<p>"Let me run you a bath" Beyoncé said frantically thinking of ways to apologise.</p>
<p>Onika resisted the urge to ask Beyoncé to stay with her in the bed and instead looked down. They still weren't on good terms despite Onikas silent pleas. She'd been hoping things would go back to normal by now but they hadn't. She rested her head in her arms trying to recover from all the feelings that rushed through her. Up until then Onika had been feeling great. She didn't know what happened. One minute she was screaming, moaning, eyes closed in pure bliss - and the next she felt awful. She was red eyed and overwhelmed by everything.</p>
<p>Beyoncé returned shuffling as she looked at Onika on the bed. She hated how wounded Onika looked and hated herself for causing that. If it wasn't for her own stupid moods they would be talking and Onika would have told her. Onika still hadn't moved, stuck in her own emotions.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry" Beyoncé mumbled. She never wanted to hurt Onika, she felt so guilty. "You wanna get in the bath?" She asked and Onika silently nodded.</p>
<p>"C-can you help me?" Onika asked looking down. She was so nervous to move, she hated it.</p>
<p>"Of course I can" Beyoncé offered a smile as she picked Onika up and carried her into the bathroom. She was just happy Onika wasn't so hurt by her she didn't want Beyoncé touching her. She lifted her through the doors and into the warm and bubbly bath.</p>
<p>Onika closed her eyes feeling comforted by the water. It had been softened by the Epsom salts and the smell of essential oils filled the air.</p>
<p>"Get in with me" she whispered to Beyoncé. Beyoncé was surprised considering she'd hurt Onika so much but she found herself climbing into the bath with Onika anyway. She rested Onika on her lap and planted kisses on her back. The water swayed around warming them and pulling them together.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful" Beyoncé said as she pulled Onikas hair up into a bun. She said it just based on the back of her neck and the few strands of hair that covered it. Over the months Beyoncé had come to see and learn every inch of Onikas body and they were all perfect to her. Onika was still the most beautiful person she'd ever seen and she got more beautiful by the day. Onika gulped with Beyoncé's words realising how unpretty she'd been feeling recently. With them not talking, Beyoncé hadn't been complimenting her like she usually did.</p>
<p>"Sorry" Onika whispered to Beyoncé. She felt guilty for stopping and making Beyoncé stop. She knew Beyoncé was enjoying it, Beyoncé fucked her to get her emotions out. There was no reason for her to react like that. Onika hoped Beyoncé wasn't mad at her or annoyed by it.</p>
<p>"What? Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong" Beyoncé replied immediately, shocked that Onika had even apologised. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've asked and made sure you were ok. There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I never should've- I'm so sorry princess" Beyoncé said bundling over her words of apology.</p>
<p>"I know." Onika croaked out. Her body was still recovering and her tears drying. They stayed like that in the bath for a while with Onikas joints healing and her body recovering as Beyoncé softly massaged her skin. Every so often Beyoncé would plant a kiss on Onikas back or whisper sweet things in her ear. Pangs of guilt would ripple through her as she realised she'd hurt Onika. That was never her intention.</p>
<p>Onika fell back into Beyoncé's arms letting the water wash over her and clear away the pain. Though she was beginning to realise it was more of an emotional pain than a physical one. Her body was beginning to soften and feel a little more ok but she still felt troubled. She'd been wondering how long they'd continue fucking and if Beyoncé would ever speak to her again.</p>
<p>"You feel any better?" Beyoncé asked stroking Onikas legs up and down. Onika nodded feeling the soft hands ripple over her skin.</p>
<p>"I'm ok now" a half smile began to form on her face. She was more peaceful as the water washed around her as Beyoncé wrapped her in her arms. "Can we get out?"</p>
<p>"Of course we can beautiful. Hold on" she said getting out of the tub and warming a towel for Onika. "Here" she said stretching the towel for Onika to climb into.</p>
<p>They spent the evening with music on and Beyoncé called down for food. Onika didn't move from her chest the entire night. It was only when Beyoncé got up to bring over the chocolate strawberries that Onika finally moved. Beyoncé giggled remembering how Onika loved food. She'd missed her and this was just reminding her how much she loved to spend time with her.</p>
<p>They fell asleep together and started talking again. The days rolled by and they began to get closer again. Though it was a lot of work. After so long without speaking Onika didn't even mind Beyoncé's attitude about work. She tried not to be bothered by it. She was just happy they were talking again.</p>
<p>Onika jumped hearing Beyoncé's tired voice. This was the first time they'd spoke in days that didn't involve sexual moaning and unnecessary small talk. Onika woke up in the middle of the night causing Beyoncé to wake up too and they ended up talking a lot about what had happened while they weren't together.</p>
<p>"I get kind of bored here sometimes" Onika confessed in the middle of their conversation.</p>
<p>"Why don't you find a hobby? What do you like?"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged. She'd thought about that but there wasn't anything she could think of doing. She felt useless.</p>
<p>"You wanna go back to work?" Beyoncé asked narrow eyed.</p>
<p>Onika immediately shook her head. She hated that job - part of the reason she'd jumped at the chance to leave.</p>
<p>"But you want a job?" Beyoncé asked finally getting something with this process of elimination. Onika nodded against her chest. "Get one baby, what'd you wanna do?"</p>
<p>Onika shrugged again only this time she spoke. "I just wanna do something that I'd actually be good at."</p>
<p>"Why don't you become a chef? You love food" Beyoncé suggested.</p>
<p>Onika shook her head. "I love food but not cooking." She sighed before getting distracted. "I wanna cook for you one day though. I could make you some trini food like roti and curry chicken"</p>
<p>"I don't even know what that is but sure" Beyoncé chuckled.</p>
<p>"How about doubles?"</p>
<p>Beyoncé shook her head laughing. Onika smiled feeling Beyoncé's chest beneath her. She'd missed these late night talks.</p>
<p>The laughter died down and Beyoncé thought back to their conversation. She could tell this was something bugging Onika. "How about modelling?"</p>
<p>"I would but I'm too short" Onika shrugged</p>
<p>"Fuck that, you could still model. You're beautiful. Anyone would be dumb to turn you down just because of your height." Onika giggled letting Beyoncé hold her closer. "Im serious babygirl. Couple modelling classes so you can get all the techniques and you'll be perfect."</p>
<p>The days went on and Beyoncé and Onika were happy again. They hadn't slowed down on the sex and honestly it had only gotten better. Beyoncé was rougher, trusting that Onika would tell her if something was wrong. She was also more caring in the aftercare department. She'd cuddle Onika and bathe her tending to all the bruises and injuries she'd caused. She hated to see Onika in pain but it was worth the pleasure it caused Onika. Onika loved this caring side of Beyoncé, she was getting used to her skin being peppered with kisses after each time and the massages Beyoncé would give her. Orgasms tumbled from her, unconstrained and loud. It was times like this that Beyoncé was glad she'd built the walls to be soundproof.</p>
<p>As Onika carried on with Beyoncé she thought back to the problems she had with her and tried to tell herself they were dumb. Beyoncé didn't have to tell her everything. But this was a problem she'd had since the start - communication. Though at least this time, Beyoncé wasn't taking her anger out on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyoncé began to spend most of her free time with onika. The two were getting on better than they ever had and Beyoncé was becoming even more comfortable with Onika. They spoke about everything from books to tv to food to family. Family was important to them both and though Beyoncé often acted distant with hers, they still mattered. Onika could tell from how Beyoncé spoke that she was different now. She could tell they were connecting. Things were going better in their relationship. Beyoncé clearly regretted hurting her and refused to let it happen again - so much so that they'd stopped having sex.</p>
<p>Onika didn't mind at first. She was so used to being fucked every time she saw Beyoncé that it made for a nice break that they weren't having constant sex. Her body had time to heal from all the bruises and painful positions. But, she began to wonder if they'd ever have sex again. She could sense Beyoncé was horny at times but she wouldn't act on it even when Onika practically threw herself at her. They'd kiss but Beyoncé would always stop it from getting too heated. It was as if she was afraid to touch her - that if she did Onika would break.</p>
<p>Eventually, Onika had enough and she hatched a plan. It was late one evening and Onika knew Beyoncé would be back from work soon. They'd been texting throughout the day so Onika got in the shower when Beyoncé was on her way. She'd spent her time getting ready and sorting out the room to make sure nothing could ruin the mood. She lit candles and had slow music playing. She'd just got out of the shower when Beyoncé walked in.</p>
<p>"Babe-" Beyoncé was interrupted by the view upon entering the room. She bit her lip, her dark hazel eyes scanning down Onikas body. Onika was naked, moisturised and glowing. She hadn't planned to be bent over when Beyoncé walked in but that only made it all better. She looked back to catch Beyoncé's face, which was entranced by the pink ocean between Onikas thighs, which she was applying lotion to. The light hairs on Beyoncé stood up at the sight of Onikas bare ass in front of her. She could see everything and she was immediately turned on. Onika had a smirk on her face as she began to stand up and sauntered towards Beyoncé, her hips swaying with every step.</p>
<p>"Hi baby" Onika said tiptoeing to give Beyoncé a peck. "How was your day?" She asked feigning innocence as she wrapped her bare arms into Beyoncé helping to take off her coat watching as beads of sweat formed on the taller woman's forehead. Beyoncé, entranced by Onika who had her boobs pressed against her chest, stuttered trying to answer the question.</p>
<p>"Daddy? Use your worlds remember." Onika raised a brow biting her lip as her bare feet paddled backwards on the carpet as she entangled their hands.</p>
<p>Beyoncé, still stunned into silence, followed Onika pulling her along. Onika sat on the bed, with Beyoncé in the space between her legs. She lifted her hands to Beyoncé's neck and began to undo her tie.</p>
<p>"Beyoncé? Hello?" Onika said, her fingers trailing to Beyoncé's neck. Beyoncé looked up from where her focus had previously been and into Onikas eyes which awaited an answer. "Your day remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh Uh- it was cool" she gulped as Onika undid the fabric of her tie. "Yours?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm it was okay..." she breathed out placing Beyoncé's tie on the side of the bed. She then began to undo the top button of her shirt. "...I was just waiting for you to get back"</p>
<p>Onikas eyes became darker as she looked into Beyoncé's drifting eyes. Beyoncé almost drooled looking down at the naked woman in front of her. Onikas smirk didn't help as her voice was seductive and slow. She looked at Beyoncé who looked back at her and pressed their lips together. She'd had enough of teasing - she wanted her now. And Beyoncé couldn't help herself. She grabbed Onikas waist lifting and placing her gently on the bed.</p>
<p>"Is this ok?" Beyoncé asked as she climbed on top of Onika. Onika nodded as Beyoncé's kisses became deeper and spread all over her bare skin. Onika moaned pulling Beyoncé's face closer to her. They kissed again, a string of saliva connecting both their lips as they pulled away.</p>
<p>"Please daddy..." Onika whispered looking up at her "I want to be fucked" Onikas watering eyes looked straight into Beyoncé's. Beyoncé leaned in kissing her deeper and harder. Onika finished helping undress Beyoncé until they were both naked and wet.</p>
<p>The sex was long and passionate. It lasted into the late hours of the evening until they both fell asleep exhausted and hungry.</p>
<p>In the morning Beyoncé placed a kiss on Onikas forehead. Onika smiled through her drowsiness and Beyoncé went to work with a glow she hadn't had in a while. The office was busy and swarming with people.</p>
<p>Her heels clicked in the floor as she walked, the glass beneath her both impressed and stunned by her presence and her confidence. She walked through the building knowing that she held it up, not the other way around. The elevators were made of glass that allowed you to see the tragic death you'd be falling into should they malfunction. But Beyoncé knew they wouldn't malfunction. They were made to hold her up and carry her higher. She tapped a foot as the elevator travelled while Julius stood silently in the corner.</p>
<p>Beyoncé had things to do and schedules to meet. All of her time was money. The elevator bell spurred a sigh of relief and her barely visible stress lines faded into her perfect skin. The thick glass doors dragged open and she walked out. No one looked at her directly, for that would be like looking at the sun, but everyone caught a glimpse as she sauntered through her office.</p>
<p>Her suit was white today and managed to show off her figure while leaving everything to the imagination. Her hair - which everyone saw from the back - was in her signature style, half up half down. Ringlets of perfectly curled hair trailed in her aura as she glided through the office. Beyoncé knew all eyes were on her, as usual, but this felt different. They watched her with a curiosity they didn't normally have. It wasn't the usual envy about her money or her power - this too seemed personal.</p>
<p>Beyoncé finally made it into her office unscathed from the prying eyes and finally plopped down. She immediately closed all the blinds insistent on her privacy as always. She knew everyone would stare given the opportunity. Julius sat down and finally she began to work.</p>
<p>Despite all the shit going on at work, Beyoncé was content. She was on top of things and there wasn't anything she couldn't handle. And when she got back from work Onika would be waiting with the same troublesome look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Onikas face lodged between Beyoncé thighs giving her the best head of her life. Onika had learnt exactly what Beyoncé liked yet still managed to surprise her each time. Every so often Beyoncé would let out a moan that let her know she was doing a good job. And Onika would moan from the taste and sounds of Beyoncé's pleasure.</p>
<p>Then a phone rang.</p>
<p>"Fuck" Beyoncé rolled her eyes as Onika looked up nervously from her position. It was the Melissa ringtone which meant Beyoncé had to answer. Julius handled the drug business, while Sam handled her legit businesses. Melissa handled the crossover areas ensuring all money was clean and making sure there was nothing to link the legal to the illegal. When any of those 3 called Beyoncé made sure to answer. Onika continued her licking.</p>
<p>"There's a boy in the press" was the first thing Melissa said cutting straight to the chase. "I haven't got a name yet but he's talking. Apparently there's a video. You're not in it but your voice is. Some of the details sound off but if this gets picked up..."</p>
<p>Beyoncé was silent, her jaw clenching as she pushed Onika away. "How long before it's a story?" She asked to figure out how long they had to plan.</p>
<p>"I can hold them off for now but I give it a week tops. Even that's unlikely"</p>
<p>"Fuck" Beyoncé punched the bed in annoyance. Most of this was a conversation they needed to have in person. They couldn't discuss much on the phone. "Ive got a Zoom meeting in..." she glanced at the time. "Fuck, it's now. Can you meet me tomorrow before this press thing. For now just stop it coming out today" she instructed hanging up the phone. Bey knew they needed to talk about the details and Melissa knew she needed to start contacting journalists to make sure the story was pushed. Melissa got to work.</p>
<p>Beyoncé began grabbing clothes and getting dressed while Onika watched in silence and yearning. She still felt left out but that was ok. Beyoncé needed to keep that side of her life private and Onika let her. Onika swallowed her feelings and helped Beyoncé to get dressed. She did up the buttons of Beyoncé's shirt making sure Beyoncé looked as good as possible. Beyoncé could never look bad but Onika knew how she liked these small and intimate moments. Onika knew how important the details could be. Beyoncé smiled pulling her in for a kiss before she turned on the laptop.</p>
<p>"Hi all, sorry I'm late. My last meeting overran" she offered a light chuckle. The screen of white men began nodding as the director made a joke about Zoom meetings. Beyoncé faked a smile and got comfortable putting herself on mute. Onika sat with her for a while, off screen, before getting up to get dressed.</p>
<p>Beyoncé watched Onika pull her clothes on as she listened out for important points of the meeting. Beyoncé's chefs were making the Mac and cheese that Onika obsessed over. There was no way she would be missing dinner tonight. She hated to say it but this was better than her mothers cooking - it was made with 4 cheeses and had just the right balance of salty stringy cheese and wholesome pasta. She'd been looking forward to dinner all day. Although she'd miss Beyoncé, for the hour she spent eating, she knew all they would've done is have sex and she'd planned enough time for that after dinner.</p>
<p>When Beyoncé's meeting finished early, she considered joining everyone for dinner. It had been a while since she'd eaten with everyone. But she decided against it remembering how that usually went. She knew she would ruin the mood. Everyone would become tense and thoughts would turn to work. She didn't want that. It was important for people to have a break and not be thinking about their boss 24/7. Instead Beyoncé had someone bring her up a coffee and something light to snack on. As she nibbled the food she racked her brain thinking about what Melissa had told her. Who could possibly be speaking to the press and have a video? Although her mind drifted to Julius, she let it go. He would never betray her like that.</p>
<p>Onika was still feeling weird about her friendship with Tae and even when they spoke things were different. She found herself spending more time with Cassie and even Rihanna had joined in some conversations. There was good conversation to be had and a break from Beyoncé's intensity was needed. Dinner time was when Onika got to feel normal and just enjoy some food. No one ever pointed out the hickeys on her neck or asked about Beyoncé. They knew it wasn't their place and they respected that.</p>
<p>"I see why she likes you" Rihanna observed quietly - loud enough only for Onika to hear. Rihanna was strange and Onika had no idea of anything about her. For the most part, Rihanna just sat there quietly. But sometimes she would speak and when she did everybody listened. They all liked Rihanna - she had a quality that made you notice her. Onika said nothing continuing to eat.</p>
<p>Hours passed and Onika finished eating. When she returned Beyoncé was still sitting on her laptop. <br/>"You work too hard" she said slowly closing it and Beyoncé let her. Onika lay beside Beyoncé becoming comfortable in her space. They were both exhausted. It wasn't long before Onika fell asleep in her arms comfortable and content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck" Onika breathed as she was slammed into the wall. Her heart pounded and her pussy throbbed.</p>
<p>They were going again - for the second time since waking up. Onika had been asleep for an hour when she woke up feeling Beyoncé's hand on her ass. Onika looked so peaceful Beyoncé didn't want to wake her but as she massaged Onikas booty she felt her hands going lower. Her body needed this release.</p>
<p>"Mmmm" Onika let out a moan as she felt the lazy hands trailing all over her body. When Beyoncé heard that it was over. Her fingers crept below Onikas shorts stroking her clit until Onika was rolling her hips into Beyoncé's touch. Her moans became louder as she fully woke up and eventually Beyoncé pulled away. It was late and if the house wasn't soundproof theyd have even woken the distant neighbours. But they didn't care.</p>
<p>"What did I say about cursing?" Beyoncé growled hovering over onika.</p>
<p>"Not t- mmmm uhhh- not to do it" Onika said breathlessly as Beyoncé's fingers toyed with her wetness.</p>
<p>"Mmhm" Beyoncé smirked pulling Onikas hair back.</p>
<p>"S-sorry daddy" Onika breathed as Beyoncé's fingers rubbed her clit through the fabric.</p>
<p>Beyoncé lowered her voice and pressed her lips against Onikas ear as she took her finger away. Onika felt the warmth of Beyoncé's breath on her neck causing goosebumps to form on her skin.</p>
<p>"S-sorry daddy" Onika panted desperate for what Beyoncé was about to give her. She was so wet and so horny at this point. Beyoncé had teased her to the point of desperation.</p>
<p>Beyonce then lifted up and lay Onika down on the bed spanking her. Hissing, Onika tooted her ass apologising again.<br/>"Don't. fucking. do it. again" Beyoncé spanked her between each syllable getting her to apologise with each slap. Onika felt her body become weaker with each sting. She wanted more - needed more. Her pussy got wet with each slap. She became turned on by the pain.</p>
<p>"Look how wet you are" Beyoncé scowled looking at the glistening pink between Onikas thighs. "You're practically dripping for daddy"</p>
<p>Onika looked down. She knew it was true. The pain turned her on.</p>
<p>"You like it when I spank you?" Beyonce smirked. "Hm? Does daddy's little princess like bring spanked?"</p>
<p>Onika buried her face in the bedsheets though her ass was perfectly visible. Beyoncé rubbed it to soothe Onikas soreness. But she couldn't help how sexy Onika was</p>
<p>In one swift movement Beyoncé flipped Onika over and gripped her waist. Beyoncé thrust the strap into her hard while gripping her by the waist. Onikas eyes rolled back in surprise. She let out a deep moan as her body responded to Beyoncé. She gripped Beyoncés back - her nails drawing blood as they covered Beyoncé in scratches. Beyoncé bit her lip each mark of passion that Onika left on her - it was almost a measure of how much pleasure Onika was in. Onikas moans echoed through the room with each thrust. Beyoncé pushed deeper inside of Onika determined to make this one of her best orgasms. In that moment she was only focused on Onikas pleasure. Beyonce watched Onikas eyes close and bit her lip. Fuck she was sexy.</p>
<p>She thrust in harder causing Onika to shudder. But Onika wanted to take control. She knew what she wanted and she let Beyoncé lay down as she climbed on top. Beyoncé bit her lip watching Onika roll her hips as she bounced up and down. Her boobs bounced and Beyoncé watched in awe. She moaned loudly feeling Beyoncé deep inside her. Her eyes opened to see Beyoncé focused solely on her. Beyoncé grabbed her ass feeling it jiggle in her hands. She slapped it causing Onika to hiss at the mixture of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>"Who's pussy is this?" Beyoncé asked as Onika bounced up and down on her strap.</p>
<p>"Uh mmmm- oh fuck" she moaned desperately as her juices coated the strap.</p>
<p>"No cursing babygirl" Bey reached up to grip Onikas neck as she watched her unravelling. She wanted to stop and punish her but she couldn't. Onika was too damn sexy.</p>
<p>"It's yours daddy. Uh it's yours" Onika panted as Beyoncé pushed in deeper.</p>
<p>Onika was close again and Beyoncé could feel it from the way she stopped bouncing leaving her to do all the work. But watching &amp; hearing her reactions felt so good Beyonce wouldn't dare stop. She thrust her hips upwards guiding Onika up and down on the strap on letting the juices slide onto her thighs. She wanted to taste Onika again. She was desperate.</p>
<p>She heard Onikas wetness slapping against her thighs and she fucked her even harder. Beyonce watched the white sticky substance coat her strap and slip onto her legs. She was infatuated by Onikas wetness. She kept going harder trying to make Onika squirt again. She watched Onikas eyes flutter open and shut as the pleasure became unbearable. Beyoncé rammed into her again, spurred on by Onikas reactions. There was nothing sexier than watching and hearing Onika get fucked. She was wrapped up in the view before her. And Onikas moans were the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. She fucked her harder just to hear her moan louder. Beyoncé was caught in a trap of Onikas sex appeal and her own fierce lust.</p>
<p>"I fucking love you" Beyoncé said watching Onika tremble on the strap. Onikas eyes widened and Beyoncé paused in shock.</p>
<p>She hadn't mean to say that. She didn't plan to say it. It just slipped out. She'd never said that before - not to anyone. The words just came and she didn't know how to stop them. It was like word vomit. With all her strength, Beyoncé wished Onika hadn't heard. There was a conversation to be had but neither of them were ready for that.</p>
<p>Beyoncé silently watched Onikas pupils dilate before she faked an orgasm. Onika didn't know what to say or do and neither did Beyoncé. She climbed off and lay beside her. Beyoncé took off the strap and closed her eyes. The two of them lay in awkwardness pretending nothing had been said. Beyoncé had never said anything like that before. And Onika had never expected those words from Beyoncé.</p>
<p>They lay together, alone in their minds. How do you come back from that? What do you say after that? Whether it was true or not Beyoncé had opened Pandora's box. Nicki was unusually quiet as she lay beside Beyoncé. Neither of them knew what to say, do, or think. So they said nothing just watching the ceiling in silence. Onika closed her eyes in her usual position for sleep curled into Beyoncé.</p>
<p>Beyoncé listened to Onikas breathing which wasn't quite deep enough to mean she was asleep and seemed to speed up every other minute. She was thinking. The distance between them seemed to grow despite laying so intimately entwined.</p>
<p>Did Beyoncé love Onika? What caused her to say that? Beyoncé knew she could take the easy route out and claim it was sex and that she was overwhelmed with orgasm emotion. But as someone who's had a lot of sex, those words had never been spoken. She said she loved Onika. That was a big deal. She'd never felt that for anyone, let alone saying it aloud. Her stomach churned as she lay awake questioning herself.</p>
<p>Onika let the air drift from her nostrils as her mind was whirring crazily. She wondered if Beyoncé was serious - there was no way she could be, but what if she was? Her mind filled with possibilities both wondrous and sad. The words felt so... genuine. She chewed her lip laying down as if she was falling asleep. Beyoncé was probably just excited from the sex. She was probably just overcome with all the sexual energy. Onika breathed in the moment as she lay silently in the darkness.  Onika tried to rationalise it. Beyoncé didn't love her. There was no way she could love her. They had only known each other for a couple of months. They had argued at least every month. Theyd spent one of those months barely talking. She created a list of all good reasons why Beyoncé couldn't love her. She went over it again and again in her mind.</p>
<p>But she wasn't convinced. So she asked herself whether she loved Beyoncé. It hadn't been something for her to think about yet. They weren't ready yet. Even if Beyoncé did love her what did that change? She was still the same Beyoncé who could barely have a proper conversation. She was still the same Beyoncé who kept everything inside and wouldn't let her in. Love could only go so far when Onika felt so alone. She sighed in the bed hoping for sleep to kick in for real. Beyoncé didn't love her. There was no way. Beyoncé didn't love her. She couldn't. Beyoncé did not love her. It was just sex. Beyoncé didn't love her. Beyoncé didn't love her. Beyoncé didn't love her.</p>
<p>But still deep inside coiled in the throbbing arteries that led to her heart was the smallest glimmer of hope. She couldn't allow herself to think of it or dwell on it but her soul fluttered nonetheless. The possibility excited her. The beating of her tortured heart lay at peace. What if Beyoncé loved her. And what if she loved Beyoncé. Resting her head on the goose feathered pillow, she tried to squash her girlish fantasies and get some rest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Love Doesn’t Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika tossed through the night while Beyoncé lay awake. Her words echoed throughout both their minds. "I love you"</p>
<p>"I love you," surely Beyoncé didn't love Onika. But she had said it. She couldn't love Onika. She didn't even know her that well. Beyoncé couldn't feel that way - at least not yet. </p>
<p>She continued to rest laying still on the bed but her mind wouldn't turn off. Unable to sleep, feeling awkward and embarrassed, Beyoncé got up in the middle of the night. She walked through the house trying to understand her words and what caused her to say that. She wanted to blame it on the sex and heightened emotions but she'd never said those words before no matter how good the sex.</p>
<p>She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The moonlight through the windows offered enough light as she made her way to the fridge. She got herself a glass of water, realising she hadn't had to do that in years. She always got someone to do it for her. She always had someone to do everything for her. People brought her food, they drove her around. She was sure someone would wipe her ass if she asked. She poured the water from the bottle into her glass and screwed the lid back on. She took a sip and ended up gulping down the entire glass letting the refreshing liquid slip through her body. Then she made another glass which she drank half of and poured the rest down the sink. She placed the glass on the counter still with no intention of sleep.</p>
<p>She continued to walk until she arrived at a window. She was in the dining hall now and there was a cool breeze which helped since she'd been sweating. She watched the land outside unmoving save for the grass which swayed gently. The wind wasn't strong but she could see the grass slightly rustle in the breeze. Resting her face in her hands she continued to stare until she got bored. She started walking again down the hallway. She walked through the dim lights of the corridor until she found herself at a door. It was a room she was very familiar with, she'd spent countless times in there. The brown door before her somehow felt unnerving but she knew that was stupid.</p>
<p>She considered knocking but instead she just opened the door. Lauren never locked her door because no one but Beyoncé went in. She also had a fear of fires. Beyoncé relaxed at the sight of Lauren who had a leg outside of the covers and her head crooked to the side on the pillow. She was in a light slumber and Beyoncé could tell by the breathing. Beyoncé climbed into the bed nudging Lauren into her body. She wasn't like Onika. Immediately Lauren began to wake up smiling at Beyoncé's familiar warmth.</p>
<p>"I missed you so much daddy" Lauren smiled adjusting to being awake. She nestled her body into Beyoncé's hold getting more comfortable as she lay between her arms. "You shouldn't leave me this long" she whined.</p>
<p>"I missed you too baby" Beyoncé said stroking her back. The bedcovers were lavender and the room was filled with decorative ornaments that Lauren had on shelves around the room. Beyoncé had asked about their meanings but Lauren just said she liked how they looked. It was no surprise most of them were pink or purple - Lauren's two favourite colours. Beyoncé remembered Onikas favourite colour was pink. She loved pink. She moved to stroke the hair back into Lauren's bonnet. Their eyes were adjusting now as they lay awake in the dark. Beyoncé sighed resting in the comfort she felt around Lauren. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you talk to me?" Lauren asked downcast as she blinked her eyes slightly more open as they remained on the wall. Her eyes were wide but her expression was simple and open. Beyoncé could tell by Laurens muted voice that she was hurt. Lauren was usually quiet but this was different. She swallowed realising how little attention she'd given Lauren in the past months. She'd barely spoken to her and couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen her. In all her excitement with Onika she had almost forgotten about Lauren. </p>
<p>"I did talk to you, you ain't seen your phone?" She asked referring to the many text messages Lauren had ignored.</p>
<p>Lauren shuffled moving slightly from Beyoncé's hold. The bedcovers slightly fell as Beyoncé's arms held her in place. Turning to face Beyoncé, Lauren spoke. "You know what I mean. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't visit me, you don't even check on me." She continued, "Its like you're in love with that Onika girl" she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beyoncé felt a sting she tried to play off. How did Lauren know?<br/>"You know love doesn't exist baby" Beyoncé shrugged chuckling as she continued to tuck stray hair back into Lauren's silk bonnet.</p>
<p>"This again?" Lauren sighed unintentionally speaking aloud. Her sleepy eyes looked down at the bedcovers feeling guilty.</p>
<p>"What?" Beyoncé asked gazing at Lauren through her older eyes.</p>
<p>She hadn't expected a response from Lauren. Beyoncé had said similar things before - this wasn't a new topic to Lauren. A soft breeze fluttered through the crack in the window as Beyoncé remained silent. She could tell something was wrong and despite Lauren turning away, Beyoncé wanted an answer. She waited.</p>
<p>And after shutting her eyes and being drowned in the silence, Lauren decided to speak her mind, looking up to face Beyoncé. "If love doesn't exist why are you so hurt? If love didn't exist you wouldn't be here because she hurt you. You wouldn't care, you'd move on as if nothing happened. You'd throw her away every time she hurt you or questioned you or whatever. You'd treat her like everyone else. You wouldn't care what she thought. But you don't." Lauren replied. She could feel Beyoncé's eyes boring into her from behind. She knew it was a coping mechanism for Beyoncé but God it was annoying. She didn't realise how transparent she was. Lauren bit her lip. The whole atmosphere had changed now but she pushed on. "You love her so you can't. Everyone can see it except you"</p>
<p>Beyoncé paused making sure Lauren was finished before she spoke. "You're not helpful" Beyoncé deadpanned. She was too tired to debate or to think about Lauren's words. She still hadn't slept and she just wanted breathing space from Onika. They spent so much time together Beyoncé wondered if that had caused the emotion. She was overwhelmed with Onika. There was a lot going on between the organisation and her businesses. On top of that she had a press conference in the morning.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Lauren replied, satisfied she'd gotten her point across without argument. "Love doesn't exist, whatever you say" she raised a brow. She wasn't dumb, she felt the difference. But she wasn't in the mood either. She loved Beyoncé regardless.</p>
<p>"Yep whatever daddy says" Beyoncé rolled her eyes. The topic of love had been brought up long ago between Lauren and Beyoncé. It began when Lauren found herself pining over Beyoncé. </p>
<p>Beyoncé could tell before Lauren said anything but she hoped Lauren wouldn't speak. She was like a schoolchild waiting for Beyoncé to get back and constantly doing nice things for her. She brought her food up and Beyoncé thought she'd even chew it for her if she asked. They were having great sex and getting on well. Lauren had dated before but never anyone like this. Beyoncé treated her well and thought she was special. Lauren couldn't explain what she felt for Beyoncé without using the word love which she knew Beyoncé hated. But she told her anyway. She'd spent months thinking about it, questioning herself and whether to say anything or not. But she had to. The feelings were too strong to hold inside. She hoped it would be fine and that Beyoncé would like her back. She knew Beyoncé didn't love her but she didn't expect the harsh response she got. Beyoncé was straight faced. She reminded her of the contract. She reminded her of what this was and what this could be. The word love was never supposed to come into it. The relationship they had now was a result of Lauren's heartbreak and forgiveness. </p>
<p>Interrupting their cuddle session, Beyoncé's phone rang. She rarely left her phone alone so when she felt it buzz against her skin Lauren jumped. Apologising, Beyoncé grabbed it from her pocket and answered. It was Melissa reminding her they needed to talk before the press conference. The sun had began to rise which meant it was time for Beyoncé to get up. Beyoncé had a busy schedule and that was her only free time. Despite barely getting any sleep, she knew she had to go.</p>
<p>"On my way" she said rushing from the room. "Sorry" she said pausing before she opened the door.</p>
<p>Julius was shocked to see Beyoncé downstairs so fast  - he'd expected her to be late like she always was - but he said nothing simply nodding at his boss. She'd dressed in her office and had a coffee brought up to her. Knowing Beyoncé was still angry about the scene in the woods, Julius was on his best behaviour.  He opened the door for Beyoncé and led her silently to the car. He drove in silence, but he would've spoken if she'd asked, and Beyoncé rested her eyes as they drove. Ignoring the many emails and texts that came through Beyoncé closed her eyes. It wasn't a long drive but she was grateful for the moment of peace before she had to talk and explain herself to the world.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the venue Melissa was waiting with a clipboard in hand. Melissa briefed her on the situation going into much more detail than on the phone, while Julius stood to the side. Melissa gave her details of who had seen the video and what was yet to be taken care of. Someone was talking to the press and no one would reveal their source.</p>
<p>"What'd you wanna do?" Melissa asked, eyes studying Beyoncé to see her reaction. Beyoncé was silent before glancing at Julius.</p>
<p>"We should get rid of the problem" Julius' eyes faced ahead and his facial expression didn't change. </p>
<p>Beyoncé was quiet. She mulled it over in her mind. Julius' plan worked well in the short term but it could end in a bloodbath. More killing? Beyoncé didn't want that. There had to be another way. Racking her brain she went to sit down. The building was still largely empty aside from a few cleaners and promoters beginning to get it ready for Beyoncé's appearance. But Melissa had found this room before anyone entered.</p>
<p>Not long ago a dead man sat in there not knowing it would be his last breath. Beyoncé wondered if she was becoming soft. She knew the killing served a purpose but she didn't like it. She preferred threats but she knew they didn't work without action. Sometimes she wished she could just be normal. Onika made her feel normal.</p>
<p>Beyoncé was changing - growing or evolving maybe, but with change sometimes comes pain. She felt lost and confused about who she was. Something was amiss with her but she couldn't explain what or why. Her view on feelings had changed. She didn't suppress them as much. And then there was Onika. Beyoncé knew exactly who Onika was the moment she walked through her doors. What she hadn't known was the effect Onika would have on her. Rubbing her temples Beyoncé looked towards Mel and Julius.</p>
<p>"Aite I need you to find whoever it is. Pull in every favour, ask whoever, pay them, whatever you gotta do. Find out everything you can about what they know." Beyoncé looked straight at Melissa. Melissa was scribbling notes in code already planning her next move in her mind. She knew how Beyoncé worked so she caught up by making sure she was 3 steps ahead before Beyoncé expected step 4.</p>
<p>"And I need you" she looked at Julius who was still facing the door "to find out who's loyal. Put everyone to the test - a proper test. I need every fake out of this organisation"</p>
<p>Julius nodded silently accepting his order. A sinister energy filled the air as he and Beyoncé shared an understanding. She had a plan. A little blood shed was better than an entire massacre. She breathed through her nostrils taking a moment to make sure. Comfortable in her decision Beyoncé left the two of them alone. Julius and Melissa swiftly got to work. Julius set traps, hurting, threatening and baiting people quietly observing closely for signs of betrayal; while Melissa called and met with her contacts gathering as much information as possible.</p>
<p>Beyoncé didn't have time to think about the implications of the plan. She gave them 48 hours to get her something she could use before the made her way backstage. </p>
<p>"I knew you'd be late!" Sam exclaimed as Beyoncé walked towards her. Beyoncé shrugged, her lips closed as she met the team ready to do her hair and makeup. She was polite and smiled but she was even less talkative than usual. Getting into her chair she considered her plan. The makeup artist and hair stylist attempted to make conversation but she was clearly distracted. They spoke amongst themselves as Beyoncé tried to settle her mind.</p>
<p>She knew she had people working. She knew she would get her answers. But she also knew she valued loyalty. She would hate whoever it was. She would want to torture them. But as hate flashed through her eyes so did love. Her heart pumped as it stalled on Onika. She knew what she was going to say. Having people on damage control put her mind at ease for the press conference.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The press conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Onika, who had tossed and turned all night before, started to wonder where Beyoncé was. After her unexpected "I love you" that night she had disappeared.</p><p>Onika didn't want to make it awkward so she pretended to be asleep while Beyoncé lay awake. She pretended not to hear when she creeped out of the door at 2am. She pretended not to wonder where she was when she didn't hear the front door. She expected her to go for a drive or a walk - sometimes she did that to clear her mind. But the house was huge and she could be anywhere - her office, the dining room, the kitchen, one of the many lounges. She tried to comfort herself with images of Beyoncé sitting down trying to figure out her feelings - maybe making a list because that was something she did. She probably needed to figure out how to tell Onika she didn't mean it. She was probably drafting a speech alone in her study. Onika told herself that Beyoncé was just confused and needed some space to figure things out.</p><p>But still she felt restless as if something was wrong. Something didn't feel right and she hoped she was wrong. She was fighting her intuition and trying to relax. But she knew Beyoncé now. She knew her enough to know that Beyoncé always ran to the same place when something was wrong. She knew it wasn't her and she knew who it was.</p><p>Onika lay awake for hours tossing and telling herself to go to sleep. But the bed was uncomfortable without Beyoncé and her mind was still stuck on the woman. Finally she had enough and decided to get up. Following in Beyoncé's footsteps she went for a walk. A walk would do her some good. It would help to clear her mind.</p><p>Sunlight was just beginning to appear as she entered the cold hallway. Her feet pressed on, one after another continuing to walk through the halls at the top of the stairs. The floor beneath her was partially lit by the sunlight that faded in through curtains. She passed the rooms in the corridor knowing exactly which belonged to who. Some she'd been inside and others were a mystery. She lingered outside of one door in particular turning away to face the banister. She just needed to calm her mind and stop overthinking. She took a breath walking away from the door and further down the hall.</p><p>Her heart stopped though when she heard that same door creaking open. She had just turned the corner but the sound of the door made her turn back. Onika paused.</p><p>Don't let it be her, she thought to herself over and over like a mantra. She knew exactly who's door it was. She knew what she would see. She wanted to look away. She wanted to turn and never see what she knew she would. But she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't turn away. Her eyes locked onto the image and she watched as the 5'7 hourglass figure, she'd come to obsess over in the past months, took a step out of the door. She had the same curly hair tied into a bun, which was slightly messier now, and was wearing the same gown Onika had seen in the night. The sunlight illuminated her making her look almost phantasmal as she glided away. But Onika knew what she saw.</p><p>Beyoncé was in a rush, it seemed, as she kept walking straight towards her office door. She didn't notice the shorter girls eyes burning into her back. She didn't know the pain running through Onikas mind. She cringed as a lump lodged in her throat forcing her eyes to stay open and watch Beyoncé disappear behind the next door. But by then the image was burned into her mind. Everything happened in slow motion replays over and over in her head. Beyoncé left Lauren's room at 5 in the morning. Beyoncés hair was a mess. Beyoncé looked disheveled and was in a rush. The puzzle wasn't hard to work out. She'd gone to Lauren's room in the middle of the night after being with Onika. She knew Beyoncé must've had sex with Lauren.</p><p>Throat suddenly dry and vision blurry, Onika clutched the banister making her way to her own room. She felt betrayed. Beyoncé had told her she loved her just a few hours earlier. Of course her mind was going crazy. For the next couple hours she didn't speak or move or eat. She just sat on her bed listening to music.</p><p>But why did it hurt so much? Beyoncé wasn't her girlfriend. It wasn't like she had cheated. Onika knew the type of person she was. She should have expected this. She should have known. She knew what Beyoncé would say - that they weren't together, that they hadn't spoken about monogamy - but Onika felt sick. Beyoncé ran from her into the arms of another woman and it made her feel as if her heart had been wrenched from her chest leaving blood dripping on the ground.</p><p>Images of Beyoncé and Lauren flooded through her mind. Was it just sex? Was the sex with her not good enough? She felt as though her feelings for Beyoncé really were unrequited. She hadn't minded before when she would go to Lauren, but now when Onika felt so close to her she didn't want to think of her doing the things they did with someone else. She didn't want to think of someone else touching Beyoncé the way she did. They spoke every day, slept together, fell asleep in each other's arms - that had to mean something. Beyoncé had given her glimpses into her thoughts; conversations, phone calls, certain reactions to topics. She felt like she knew the woman and could trust her. She trusted her when she said they would date. She wasn't ready for commitment but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. She expected her to at least try. She wondered what she'd done wrong - what she should have done differently.</p><p>She cursed herself for being so dumb. She'd given Beyoncé everything - trust, time, pussy. What more did she want? If she had just told her that she wasn't enough or that she wanted Lauren, Onika wouldn't have felt so betrayed. But Beyoncé made a choice and it wasn't her. She grit her teeth trying to prevent the thick teardrops that slid from her eyes. Time passed as Onika cried on her bed. She'd missed breakfast but she didn't care. She cuddled her bear feeling even more alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone and placed her phone on silent. She lay in silence muffling her tears under the face of the bear.</p><p>Eventually it was time for Beyoncé to speak to the press. She wore white and had her hair in loose blonde coils that framed her face. Her makeup was elegant and able to highlight her natural beauty. Her whole look was put together by fashion experts, psychologists and sociologists using studies that showed a positive response to this kind of look. Nevertheless, Beyoncé would have been fine. She had always been good with these things - able to say a lot without really saying anything. She said enough to leave you satisfied and make you forget she hadn't actually answered the question. Politicians could learn from her.</p><p>Beyoncé was introduced and she made her way into the centre of the stage. Multiple lights flashed at her and the room was quickly packed with journalists and photographers. She inwardly rolled her eyes remembering how much she hated these things. The crowd were like hungry lions desperate for a story. Anything they got on her would sell and she hated it. She wasn't some commodity - her brand was. And for some reason she expected people to leave her out of it.</p><p>But alas, she went on approaching the microphone. After a small introduction with a pleasant smile she opened the floor to questions. The usual questions came which she answered with poise and confidence. Questions about her business, future plans, current plans. She answered with ease, a light smile hanging on her eyes with each word. She spoke to them like lifelong friends making sure to remember names and show humility. The questions had all been vetted and she answered them well. She was used to this; she could do it in her sleep it was so comfortable. Each well rehearsed answer floated from her lips like champagne on Christmas. She was fine.</p><p>Then she wasn't. As if payback for getting too comfortable, the universe decided to violently shock her as finally the question on everyone's mind was asked.</p><p>"Tell us about Onika Maraj" a young reporter asked. This was the question she didn't want. She knew it was coming but that didn't stop her wanting to rip the cheap glasses from his face and stomp his nose back into shape. How dare he ask such a personal question? She was disgusted that his chapped and barren lips had even made it into the building. Her nostrils flared as she marked him silently in the back of her mind.</p><p>She held in a sigh looking down at the sea of reporters - none of whom had been brave enough to ask. They all merged into one; anticipating the answer with bated breath and pens at the ready. It was the inevitable question. It was the main reason Sam had called the press conference - so people would stop speculating and calling her a sexual deviant. Beyoncé knew the question was coming, and yet it felt as though the cameras stopped flashing the minute it was asked.</p><p>Everything went in slow motion and she was stuck for a second deciding between 2 responses. She hadn't yet decided how to answer this, only deciding in the moment. She took in a breath calmly, exhaling as she watched all the faces light up in front of her. It was the question everyone wanted answered and she was finally going to answer. She knew the amount of power she could be giving Onika.</p><p>"Onika Maraj is..." she felt a smile on her lips and the tension in her face muscles softened. Saying her name felt as if she was releasing a breath. She was comfortable thinking about Onika. The girl was calming. Though she was still insecure about the night before she knew she trusted Onika. Onika wasn't one to suddenly profess her love in return. She knew she could answer the question honestly without fear.</p><p>"Onika is someone I met a while ago. She's beautiful, talented, very smart and she's the kindest person I know. I wish she was here today but I wouldn't put her through all this." She chuckled creating a comfort between herself and her audience. Journalists scribbled on pads and cameras clicked in a hurry. "The rumours are true - we are dating" she finally confirmed what they all wanted to know.</p><p>Beyoncé a deep breath before finishing what she wanted to say. She looked directly at the camera that was broadcasting the livestream and spoke into it. "Onika baby, let's talk"</p><p>The journalists went crazy. The camera clicks and pens scratching against pads seemed to go at double speed. Lights flashed in her face almost blinding as she took a step back.</p><p>"Miss Knowles"<br/>"Beyoncé"<br/>"Knowles"<br/>"Miss K"<br/>She heard echoes of her name as she leaned back towards the mic. The honesty of her words wasn't lost of anyone, least of all Beyoncé, as she wrapped this thing up. She didn't have to answer anymore questions after answering that. That was the reason she'd done this.</p><p>Fear shot through her heart like a blade as she said her thank yous and goodbye. Onika had more power over her than ever before. She could go to the press on her own - tell them how she was a monster. If she'd spoken for any longer she'd struggle to even breathe. She couldn't believe she'd just been so honest with the world. Her heart hammered in her chest at the magnitude of her statements.</p><p>"I think that's enough questions for today." Sam grinned raising her brows as Beyoncé got down from the podium and left. This was exactly what Sam had wanted. It would be great for business. Beyoncé Knowles publicly dating a nice and normal woman. Onika was the perfect girlfriend and she was going down a treat. Beyoncé couldn't wait to get out of there. The vulturous press were suffocating. She wanted to go straight home and be with Onika. But, she had to work.</p><p>Knocking Onika from her daze was the sound of notifications filling up her phone. She was used to a couple notifications but this was crazy. There were texts and DMs and even Facebook messages. She frowned knowing it couldn't be anything good. After the stress of the night, she didn't need anymore bad news. She turned off the phone allowing her tears to flow. Beyoncé had really hurt her and she didn't know how to recover. It took a while to kick in but when it did it was her best sleep in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Onika drowns in sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What could she have done better to make Beyoncé like her?</p><p>Onika woke up in the evening, feeling groggy. When she heard knocks on her door she ignored them. She didn't want to talk. Especially not about why she was sad. Everyone would just call her naive. And she knew she was being naive! But she didn't want to read, see, or listen to anyone talk. She wasn't in the mood. All she wanted was to be left alone.</p><p>She felt like Beyoncé had been lying to her - over and over. Every kiss felt like a lie, she knew every kind word was laced with deception. She wondered if Beyoncé whispered to Lauren "you're such a good girl" when she stuck fingers in her too. So much for sweet nicknames and "I love yous". She gulped at the memory still fresh in her mind. Beyoncé's "I love you" had given Onika hope. She remembered the weight of the words that had slipped from Beyoncé's lips like silk. Maybe she didn't mean them but she'd said them. She said a lot of things she didn't mean. Onika realised their relationship meant nothing - that Beyoncé hadn't started to trust her and was never truly honest with her. She didn't love her — not even close. She probably told Lauren the same thing when she was fucking her.</p><p>Beyoncé stopped knocking and made her way down the stairs. The whole house knew Beyoncé's feelings now since the press conference. She wouldn't have admitted to dating Onika if she didn't have feelings for her. Everyone knew that much. It was the topic of hushed conversation and the cause of many raised brows. Her friends and employees were both proud and happy for them silently celebrating the good news - their boss was a lot nicer when she was happy. And Onika must've made her happy.</p><p>"Hello" Beyoncé said entering the dining room.</p><p>Conversation stopped and it felt like plates and cutlery clamoured to the floor as jaws dropped. It was as if they were seeing a ghost. Everyone spun upon hearing her voice either swallowing what was in their mouths or placing their forks down altogether. Beyoncé wasn't expected at dinner. Beyoncé was never at dinner. She gulped, her eyes darting around the table noticing each reaction in her search for Onika.</p><p>It was a grand room with a large wooden table where everyone ate. On one wall hung a war painting and to the corner a ceramic vase rested on a smaller table. Beside the vase was a cabinet filled with fine China and other riches. On the opposing wall lay a 85 inch tv that no one was currently watching. It was on the news - as usual - and Beyoncé's image was bound to appear soon. The room was ugly, she thought in her mind, but there had never been any reason to change it.</p><p>"Miss Knowles" Julius nodded to her, causing a wave of "hi's" and "hey's" to surface. She forced a smile onto her face - she hadn't expected Onika to be missing. She looked around at everyone's face taking in the familiarity she felt with them all. They were always there, like family. They protected her.</p><p>Beyoncé had come home to find her room was empty. The bedsheets were spread perfectly and the room looked normal aside from its lack of Onika. She hadn't been in her room since morning. It was exactly as the cleaners left it. After the press conference, she had expected to come come to a talkative Onika having a lot to say. She could already hear the younger girls voice offering her opinions and thoughts. She hated to admit it but she looked forward to hearing her feedback. She arrived home expecting conversation and sex. She looked forward to the sex especially. But, after knocking on Onikas door and hearing no reply, she assumed she must've been at dinner. When she wasn't she was even more confused.</p><p>"Have y'all seen Onika?" She asked, getting straight to the point and looking towards Onikas friends. If anyone knew where she was it would be them. They were with her most of the time she wasn't.</p><p>"Nah we all thought she was with you" Tae replied looking around the table. Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement surprised that they weren't together.</p><p>"Thought you would be celebrating" someone joked earning a death stare from Beyoncé. She wished they were celebrating. Instead they were playing hide and seek and Beyoncé was losing.</p><p>She pinched the bridge of her nose taking a breath. The question arose of where Onika was as the table began to frown in confusion. No one had seen her since yesterday and she wasn't replying to any texts. No one had questioned it until Beyoncé did. But if she wasn't with her, then where was she? Only Lauren caught the fleeting look of fear in Beyoncés eyes and she looked down immediately feeling guilty. "She's probably sleeping" was the table's conclusion.</p><p>"Alright thanks y'all" she smiled with a confidence she didn't have. She didn't bother to mention that she had already knocked on her door and got no responseAlthough she hid it, she was worried about the younger girl. "Enjoy the food y'all" she said before fleeing the dining room.</p><p>Onika couldn't have gone far. Maybe she should have put security on her. But the house was secure - she should've been fine. Beyoncé walked further downstairs and into the basement where a security guard was repeatedly throwing a ball up and catching it. His stance immediately changed upon seeing Beyoncé and the ball fell. He found his voice became deeper as he tried to prove he hadn't been slacking off. Beyoncé didn't care. She asked whether he'd seen Onika leave and he said no. She got him to pull up the cctv footage. Fast forwarding through, she was able to see all the people who entered and left. Onika hadn't left the house. She frowned again racking her brain. She knew she'd knocked on her door already but maybe the table was right and she was just sleeping. She knew how little sleep they'd both had last night. But this wasn't like Onika.</p><p>Images of Beyoncé fucking Lauren flashed through Onikas mind ruining her appetite. The memory of the taller girls taste was bittersweet on her tongue now. She knew it was time for dinner and everyone would be eating but she couldn't. She just wasn't hungry anymore. All she could think about was Beyoncé's betrayal and how she so desperately wished things were different. Sighing, she turned on the tv.</p><p>Continuous channel flicking had led her from the depressing news about war to an irritating reality show and then to a romcom. Onika had seen this movie before. The stupid guy had messed up really badly and then made up for it with a huge display including flowers, chocolate, candles and everything else considered romantic. She always thought it was stupid. But, she hadn't understood romance before. What did Valentine's Day mean if you didn't love them throughout the year? Romance was just a performance that would eventually end. And she knew now how all good things come to an end. A tear slipped from her eyes. She hated this.</p><p>Now she knew how good it could feel - to be treated; to be romanced. She knew how nice it felt to have someone take her to fancy restaurants and order everything she liked, she knew how good it felt to bathe in rose petals and wine and eat chocolate covered strawberries. She knew how good romance could feel when it was supported by emotion. But somehow Beyoncé managed to destroy that in a day. Now her memories were warped by the knowledge that she wasn't enough to satisfy the famous Beyoncé.</p><p>Ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door. This one seemed more persistent than before. She shrugged it off hoping they'd go away. She wasn't in, she was sleeping - whatever lie would make them leave faster. Unfortunately the knocking continued. She groaned rolling her eyes. She knew who it was. Only 2 people would be that persistent in annoying her - and Julius was at dinner.</p><p>The knocking continued and she wished it would go away. Moments later, she heard her. Onika immediately became still hearing the depth and resonance vibrate through her door. She hated how this woman controlled her. She hated how she danced like a puppet on a string when Beyoncé asked. Her heart broke for her own weakness remembering the hope she had felt hearing "I love you" from those lips. Her voice had been so strong in convincing Onika that it had to mean something. She wondered now if that was something Beyoncé said to all the girls; if she loved them for the moment when they were useful to her then went on to hurt that. She no longer felt special - she was cheap and easy to please. Just like all the other girls Beyoncé eventually got rid of.</p><p>The knocking continued and so did the shouting. "Onika I'm worried about you, I'll break the mfing door if I have to" Beyoncé heard the tv. She was being ignored. But she didn't know why. She didn't know if she should worry something was wrong. Onika could be hurt or passed out. She grit her teeth knowing it probably wasn't that but she prepared to break down the door if she didn't get a reply soon. If Onika was mad at her she'd hate it but if Onika was hurt and she ignored her she would never forgive herself.</p><p>Frustrated by the sound of knocking and Beyoncé's untempered voice, Onika yelled. "GO AWAY"</p><p>She wanted to throw something at the door, she was so angry. It was Beyoncé who declared her love in the middle of sex. It was Beyoncé who had lied to her and made her feel special when she was nothing. It was her who took away Onikas strength when she spoke. Beyoncé made her feel so small for even trying.</p><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE" she shouted with the rage of ten thousand women who'd been suppressing their anger. Beyoncé didn't know what she'd done to deserve being ignored but she'd hoped it would stop. She'd apologise for whatever it was, show her the press conference, and they'd be back to regular scheduled sex and intimacy. But sorry wouldn't be enough.</p><p>"I-I'll come back tomorrow" Beyoncé told her bowing her head. She had never heard so much anger laced in the shorter girls voice. Each shout was laced with knives aimed at her heart. She didn't know what was wrong with Onika but clearly she'd fuck up. Beyoncé grimaced in confusion and pain as she left her alone.</p><p>The voice through the door had sounded so hurt and so angry. But why? She wondered if it was the press conference - if something she'd said had been wrong or cruel. Fixated on her every word, she worried about how it could have come off. She worried Onika didn't like being spoken about and that maybe she should have asked before she said anything. But she was speaking from the heart, wasn't that what Onika wanted? She'd never given her any signs before that she'd be mad.</p><p>She was sorry if that was wrong but she wanted the chance to apologise. She couldn't do that if she didn't know the problem. Sighing, Beyoncé left her door but not without asking other people to check on her and hopefully find out the problem.</p><p>When Onika missed meals and she wasn't with Beyoncé, everyone knew something was wrong. When Beyoncé left, the table continued talk about Onika as her image finally appeared on the large tv screen.<br/>"Damn my bitch looks good!" Tae exclaimed earning agreement from the table.The image on the screen was from Nickis Instagram which was supposed to be private. She didn't post much but somehow the media had found her.<br/>"I took that" Ciara exclaimed recognising the picture. "These people better cut my cheque" she said causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>The news flipped to speak about the war and the mood around the table changed. The whole table became concerned after Beyoncé's intrusion, especially her friends. They asked if anyone had spoken to her and none of them had seen her since last night when she came down for dinner. She hadn't been online since the day before, she hadn't been replying to messages or even liking things. She was clearly not ok. Beyoncé asked them to check on her and unthinkingly, her group of friends were there. They hoped it was nothing and that by the time they got upstairs she'd be hugged up with Beyoncé telling them to leave.</p><p>"Yall know we gotta bring her food right?" Ciara noted turning to the kitchen</p><p>"Mmhm her hungry ass always acting like she ain't eat in days."</p><p>Eyes rolled as they laughed at the shorter girl. As much as they joked, the love for her was real. After gathering a plateful of food, they made their way upstairs to her room where they eventually knocked. When there was no answer they knocked again.</p><p>"Oneekaa" Cassie sang. She rolled her eyes, wishing they'd leave her alone. She didn't want to speak. She knew they were her friends but she wanted to be alone. They were worried. They tried to speak - trying to say something to get through to her. They even tried to tempt her with the food. But she wouldn't budge simply turning up the tv and hoping they'd get the message. Eventually they gave up and left the plate outside her door letting her know it was there in a tray.</p><p>As soon as they left Onika scrambled from the bed and unlocked the door. She hadn't realised she was hungry until she could smell the food seeping through her door. She could tell it was good just from the smell. Since hadn't eaten since the day before and she knew she would enjoy this. Despite her hunger, she still managed to cherish every bite. She felt guilty for ignoring her friends when she noticed how they'd piled on extra food knowing how much she ate. She scarfed down the food and began to look at her phone.</p><p>Eating made her feel better and less overwhelmed. She had more energy so it wasn't so hard. Turning on her phone, she wiped her face. There were so many notifications and they were still going. Opening them felt like another pressure on her mind and she wanted to throw the phone and smash it. She wished it was one of those old phones she could just take the battery out of and never hear again. She took a breath and began scrolling through the many notifications. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She still didn't have the strength. But curiosity led her to check what people were saying. Eventually she found the video causing the spike in notifications and decided to click play.</p><p>"Aww @OnikaM this your girl?" read the caption. Beyoncé looked amazing - her clear skin emphasised by her hair and makeup. She watched rolling her eyes as she listened to the video. The first voice was unfamiliar asking a question in the crowd. Then she heard her name and her ears perked up. Squinting, she watched the screen noticing the brief moment of conflict on Beyoncé's face. Then her voice came through the speakers with its usual depth and confidence she couldn't help admiring.</p><p>"Onika is someone I met a while ago. She's beautiful, talented, very smart and she's the kindest person I know. I wish she was here today but I wouldn't put her through all this." There was a pause, "the rumours are true - we are dating. Onika baby, let's talk"</p><p>Beyoncé stunned even Onika with those words. She'd publicly admitted they were dating. Beyoncé had never done that with anyone before - not wanting to scare away potential hoes. She'd always been secretive about the women she had sex with. Everybody knew but she refused to confirm anything. She'd never answered a question about any of them or had even been seen in public with them. The only ideas people had came from stalking paparazzi who hid behind bushes. But there she was behind that podium speaking about Onika. She shuddered rewatching the video. She looked so beautiful - so honest. Her eyes shimmered with pride and Onika wondered what she had to be so proud of. Lying? Cheating?</p><p>If Beyoncé thought she could look good and say some nice things about her and Onika would forgive her she was wrong. She wasn't the same shy girl who had walked into her office some months ago. She was a woman of her own with confidence and opinions. She couldn't be intimidated anymore. Nice words meant nothing without actions. And Beyoncés actions were the complete opposite. She was angry now and she wanted Beyoncé to hate it.</p><p>Throughout the night Beyoncé tossed and turned. She hadn't slept since in days and now she was worried about Onika. She knew she was fine physically but she could tell she'd really hurt her. Beyoncé had never heard her shout like that. It scared her. She worried trying to analyse her actions. She hadn't done anything wrong! This anger didn't make sense. She rolled over missing the feeling of Onika beside her - her arm even missed the pain of her big head crushing it. She couldn't get comfortable alone anymore. Her body ached for the comfort of another woman. Her mind aches for the comfort of Onika</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>